A Loonatics' Vacation My Roomie
by LANA 8D
Summary: Our Loonatics finally get what they diserved, and that is a LOOOng vacation. where? to the troical islands of the coral resort. Now a series of funny events lead the team's leader and his second in comand, to finally come clean.
1. Chapter 1

**A Loonatics' Vacation.**

**Chapter (1).**

"Looking cool big guy!" **said Duck blinking one eye and nudging Slam on his HUGE abs.**

**Slam Mumbles with a big smile** "for the girls on the beach"

"hey-guyz-WOW-i-can't-believe-we're-finally-taking-a-long-vacation! I-mean-WOW! A-vacation-to-the-tropical-island-of-the-coral-resort! I'm-so-excited-i-got-my-sun-screen-beacuse-you-never-know-how-strong-the-UV-rays-are-reaching-this-planet-of-ours-i-mean-you-don't-wanna-start-itching-and-peeling-and-scratchin-and-the-pain-and-blisters-and..." **(Tech comes in the shuts Revs' beak)... **

"We get it, so everybody ready" **Tech looks around with a smile.**

"No not yet! We're still waiting for their highnesses to get dressed" **Duck sarcastically states.**

"Nei... I don't tink so Duck... I was ready way before you even finished packing your autographed pictoies" **Ace smiles entering the room.**

"Yeah well you always have to be ready to satisfy your adoring fans... as acmetropolis's # 1 super hero there is gonna be no doubt that all of acmetropolis is going to find out about our vacation and rush to their adoring hero in his very attractive trunks."

"Ow please" **Tech says covering his face.**

"Hey, anybody seen Lexi?" **Ace asks moving his head around the room.**

"She's still in her room", **Slam mumbles making confused hand gestures.**

" Ugh! This can't be happening! I mean should I take the adorable pink two pieces, or the very casual yellow one piece, or the incredibly cute blue two piece skirt! I can't decide!"

**(Ace knocks on door)** "Hey Lex you almost done?"

"No I'm not almost done, can't you see how many choices I have to make!"

"Why don't you just take all 3 swimming suits?"

"I can't just take all... wait **(she stops then points at Ace)** how did you know I was talking about my swimming suits!"

"Nei... you were kinda screaming tat out... i kinda tink the guys in de meeting room hoid ya too."

**Lexi rolls her eyes in embarrassment**, "Oh".

**Ace smiles,** "ok why again can't you take all 3?"

**Lexi,** "cause I have no more room" **pointing at her 3 HUGE AND FILLED suitcases. **

"Hmm..." **ace thinks placing his finger under his chin.** "Nei... I tink I can help u wit dat." **Ace walks over to the suitcases. **

"No wait ace... No don't it took me hours... ace wait!" **Ace** **opens one suitcase and ...**

"WHOOOOAAAAAAA!" **goes flying across the room. **

**Lexi gives out a nervous laughter and says **"I had Slam help me close them."

"You don't say?" **says Ace painfully as he waves his hand from out of the whole in the wall.** **Lexi walks over to Ace and helps him out of the wall.** "Why all dis stuff Lex?"

"Well we're going on vacation aren't we, this is like the ONLY time I get to actually wear everything I have! And plus I just hate it when I see those "press" girls pointing at me and laughing, one of them even came up to me once and asked me if I own makeup!" **Ace giggles.** "What! What's so funny?"

**Ace choosing some outfits out and packing them in a backpack,** "You are! Who says you need makeup?"

**Lexi blushes** "ok...dat's all you'll need" **Ace** **handing Lexi her pink backpack.**

"Umm... I think so..." **Lexi gets interrupted by Tech beeping the horn of their jet.**

"Ok we gotta go you don't wanna get stuck hearin Duck brag about how gettin dressed for him is so easy, for de whole trip do ya?"

**Lexi nervously giggles,** "Uh... yeah... I think you might have a point there"

"Well it's about time you 2 showed up... slam's getting hungry again" **Duck pointed out. **

"Nei, Lex just needed help unpacking den packing"

"Ok you guyz ready! Rev start the engines, power up the turbo blasters and start the anti-gravity"

"Anti wat?...whoaa hahaha cool" **Lexi laughed out floating about.**

"Ok not now loonatics first we take off then we can have fun."

"o-o-o-tech-wat-movies-are-showing-now-i-hope-you-got-that-new-scifi-movie-i-told-you-i-really-really-really-o-so-badly-wanted-to-watch"

"Ooo nice, anti gravity and a movie!' **Ace said smiling.**

"Yeah! I was able to download all the new top 10 box office films in my free time" **Tech happily said.**

"Ow what would we do without you Tech" **Lexi said.**

"I know I know I'm the best" Tech boasts and grins.

"Wait-a-minute-wait-a-minute-i-was-the-one-who-told-you-to-do-that!"

"No you were not!"

"Yes-i-was"

"no you weren't!"

"yes-I-was" **he angrily argues.**

"No you_."

"OK you 2 that's it! We're supposed to be on vacation! And if you 2 think that you're gonna ruin it from now... my name would not be Lexi if I don't blast you 2 to our vacation spot!"

**Tech and Rev look at each other. **"I'm sorry/I'm-sorry" **they** **both say to each other.**

**Ace smiled** "gotta love a gal dat's got Moxy!" **Lexi blushes again and buckles in her seat.**

**After 4 hours of flying fun, the jet arrived at the resort at exactly **"5:45!" **boasted Tech!**

"Actually-Tech-i-believe-it's-6!-we're-15-minutes-late!-Now-if-you-listened-to-me-and-added-the _"

"Ahem!" **Interrupted Lexi with a Glare. Rev gives out a nervous smile and keeps walking. **

**They walked to the lobby. Duck sights a beautiful lobbyist and rushes to her **"Hello there beautiful" **Duck smiled fixing his hair feather.**

"HI sir may I help you?"

Aw that's cute! She's acting as if she doesn't know who I am... Well little lady! I'm Duck # 1 Super_"

"Aw-common-Duck-can-we-please-not-do-this-now-we're-all-jet-lagged"

**Duck gives a big sigh** "alright..."

"Hello we have a reservation for 5 suits under the name Mr. Tech. E Coyote."

"Hold on please and I'll be right back" **smiles the lobbyist.**

"Mr. Tech, E Coyote?" **Asks Ace laughing with Lexi.**

**Lady comes back -** "there you go, here are the keys to your room, they're all next to each other so I guess it wouldn't be hard for you to find them"

"Thank you" **Slam mumbles with a big smile.**

**So the 6 loonatics walked down the corridor on 12****th**** floor, **

"Why do Ace and Lexi get to have single rooms!" **yells out Duck.**

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say this Duck! I'm the only GIRL!"

"Right, well what about ace!"

"Nei, Duck the rooms can't fit more that 2 people and if zadavia needs to contact us, it would be me."

**Slam and Duck, Tech and Rev reached their room, walking towards the same destination, Ace and Lexi stand in front of the same door, and they both look at their keys, then at each other's keys then at each other.**

**Back at the lobby**

"Um, there must be some mistake we can't take the same room!" **says Lexi.**

"Oh I'm sorry we must have given you two the same key thinking they were 2 rooms, I'm very sorry but the hotel is fully booked."

**When they reached the room Ace walks in and picks up his backpack.**

"W-where are you going?" **Lexi confused.**

"Don't worry Lex" **Ace smiles**, "I'll just crash on de floor in Tech and Revs place"

**Lexi having a sad face**, "sorry Ace"

"Hey, don't worry bout it Lex, I don't mind, your privacy is important"

**Lexi smiles** "Thanks Ace"

**Ace smiles back and leaves the room.**

**Tech:** "can you get the door Rev, I'm still unpacking"

**Rev:** "Got-it-Tech...Ace!-Hi-Ace-whats-up?-Wow-you-finished-unpacking-real-fast-wait-what's-with-the-backpack-was-your-room-ok-are-you-ok?"

**Ace smiling:** "Yea, turns out dey gave me and Lexi de same room and i was wondering if i could crash here?"

**Tech walks towards them,** "Oh sorry chief, we don't even have enough floor space to walk, me and Rev are setting up the equipment on the floor, you know encase something happens" **he shrugged his shoulder.**

**Ace puts on a sad face,** "well I guess I'm gonna have to try Ducks room"

**Tech:** "Oooooo, good luck" he painfully says.

"Slam stay away from the mini fridge! Don't you know everything here is triple what it normally cost!" **Slam gobbles the whole fridge,** "you're despicable!" Duck says.

**Knocking on the door.**

"Coming coming" **duck walks towards the door and opens it,** "Oh hi ace. What's up?"

**Ace rubs his neck in embarrassment,** "I was wondering if I could crash in here cause dey gave me and Lexi de same room, and de hotel is fully booked"

**Duck (with an indifferent face)** "yeah yeah sure whatever_" "YAH ACE!" **Growls Slam as he knocks Duck to the floor. **

"Now to lay down the rules, this is my side of the room and that's Slams, so I guess you get the balcony, and I need to use the bathroom first thing at 7 am! And I might take an hour. Ow and after me comes Slam, we'll try to leave a little bit of hot water for you Ace. Any questions?"

**Ace raises his hand **

"No? Good" Duck **states as he gives Ace an extra Blanket and a couch pillow and pushes him to the balcony and closes the door**

"Goodnight" waves** duck then closes the curtains.**

**Ace speechless slowly shrugs his shoulders, gives out a yawn, sits on the floor fluffs his pillow and lies down.**

**Lexi walks over to Tech and Rev's room. Rev opens the door while yawning and rubbing his eyes.** "Lexi-what's-wrong?"

"Hey guys, sorry for disturbing you at this time, but is Ace here"

**Tech joins in** "no, he went to ask Duck and Slam if he could stay in their room, why? You ok?"

"No, I mean Yeah, I mean no not really, I felt really bad making Ace leave the room" **Lexi says rubbing her arm.**

"Don't worry Lex, Ace doesn't mind, he understands your situation."

"Yeah-don't-worry-Ace-is-a-great-leader-he-thinks-of-other-people's-comfort-before-his"

"Yeah I know, that's why I feel guilty, sorry again guys, good night" **she tries to smile and leaves.**

"Goodnight/good-night" **they close the door.**

"Do- you- really –think- she's -gonna –go- back- to- her- room?"

"Definitely not! If I know the 2 of them well, Lexi's gonna go the Duck and Slam's room and try to talk to Ace. You know what's weird about those 2 is that they care about each other but they hesitate to show it."

"Well-Duh-he's-her-leader-and-she's-his-second-hand!-it's-only-natural-that-they-feel-they-should-watch-each- other's-back!"

**Tech shakes his head and lies down on his bed.** "You are so clueless"

"What!-Clueless-about-what?"

"Goodnight"

"NO-common-tell-me-tell-me!"

"Goodnight partner!" **Tech laughs then falls asleep.**

**Lexi walks to Duck and Slam's room and knocks. Ducks opens.**

"Who dares disturb my beauty sleep!, Show yourself!"

"Um Duck your sleeping mask"

**Duck removes sleeping mask** "Ugh! Bunnies are soooo annoying"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Lemme guess you want to talk to Ace?"

**Lexi smiles in embarrassment.** "Come in"

**Duck leads Lexi to the balcony.** "The balcony! Your leader is sleeping in the balcony!"

"Not so loud! Sheesh! Ace's a tough boy scout he'll manage"

**Duck opens the balcony door.** "Be quick!" he whispers.

**Lexi walks over to the sleeping bunny and softly nudges him.** "Ace, Ace, wake up"

**Ace's eyes start blinking until he wakes.** "Lexi?" **Ace sits up. **"Lex what's wrong?" **Ace's face looking a little concerned. **

"Um... everything's fine... um... Ace it's not fair that you do this for me; I'm part of this team just like all the other guys... So what I'm trying to say is, pick up your backpack and follow me."

**Ace, still trying to grasp the situation, smiles** "Look Lex I'm not upset so_"

"Look ace" **she interrupts,** "please don't make me threaten to brain blast you of all people, even though you know I wouldn't, it still feels wrong, now get up and follow me"

**Ace smiles, she helps him up and they come back into the room, before they leave Duck and Slams' room, Ace puts on the lights and thanks them, Duck screams out** "WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHTS!" **ace quickly switches them off and leaves.**

**They reached the room, and Lexi opens the door. **

"Come on now, you were gonna give away sleeping in a nice comfy bed"

"You sure you're Ok with dis Lex", **Ace smiles nervously. **

**Lexi walking untying her green ribbon,** "yea", **she smiles,** "I mean what's the worst that could happen? You meditate in your sleep?" **she laughs.**

"Very Funny", **Ace replies cunningly.**

"Night Chief!"

"Night Lex"

**To be continued... **

**I hope you enjoyed my first ever fan fic ;) Btw i know this sounded more like a screen play than a story, but I promise you will think differently after you read the rest. It's just that when I came back to fix some stuff, I didn't feel like re writing the first chapter!**

**Chapter (2) coming up soon...**

**C Ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter (2)!**

**Forgetful bunnies!**

**It was 6:45am, Lexi wondering why she woke up so early decided to take a shower and get ready to hit the beach. As she got out of her bed, she opened the closet and grabbed her pink towel. There was this weird feeling inside of her telling her that there is something to be embarrassed about, but the thing is, she couldn't remember. The bathroom was right in front of the bed next to her, that bed was all lumpy but she didn't really wonder about it. Her bad was right on the wall with the big balcony. **

**The room gave this nautical sense morning blue since it was still dawn and Lexi forgot to close the curtain. They were small room, where once you enter; you see 2 beds separated by a drawer and on it a normal lamp, on your right and then 2 closets on your left separated by the wooden bathroom door. The curtains were a little bit see-through; they were cobalt blue with swurls of a darker blue and dolphins. The room was light cobalt blue with dark coloured wood for the floor. The furniture in room was made out of bamboo and the bed covers had water ripples printed on them. Both bunnies had their backpacks next to their closets. On Aces' side of the room, on the wall hung a life sized mirror, it was opposite the balcony. There was a fancy life-sized lamp next to Aces' bed, it had small crystal starfish, fish, dolphins, whales and seal, once you switch it on, it glitters the room, with the colours of its crystals. Basically all the rooms in that resort looked the same, all ocean themed. **

**In the shower Lexi started humming a song in her head, (quite loudly actually, since the water was so loud). The bathroom had ocean blue tiles on the wall. The shower and sink had turquoise glass doors with bubbles on them, the walls were all kinds of fish tiles, from the small goldfish, to the barracuda! **

**Ace woke up to the humming sound,** "Lexi must've woken up" **he thought, stretching his arms while still lying on the bed,** _weird, I don't tink i remember ever waking up to Lexis' singing_, **he recollected trying to sit up.**

**Ace seemed to have ignored the noise from the shower. It didn't hit them yet! They both just woke up and forgot that they are both now in their vacation spot, at the coral resort, IN THE SAME ROOM! **

**Ace suddenly turns his attention to the bathroom door that's opening,** "huh?" **he says, still abit lost, as he sees steam rushing out, then a figure comes out wrapped in a Pink towel, his pupils shrink and ears go down, still unable to speak out, he sits there in shock as the steam clears revealing Lexi, (still humming, but with a lower voice), drying her ears.**

**She looks up with a refreshing smile,** "man i love Hotel shower..._" **(Pupils shrink, ears drop down)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **they both scream and Lexi clinches on the towel that is wrapped around her and jumps back and slams the door shut, and Ace falls off his bed.**

"Lexi!" **Ace shouts out, trying to get off the floor, but stumbling with his blanket. **

**Lexi freaking out in the bathroom,** "what are you doing in my room!"

**Ace finally gets up and walks to the door, then realizes Lexi' state in there, and keeps a distance from it.** "Um... Lexi,... I tink... we um... forgot,... we're at de resort, yeah! We must've forgotten dat umm... we were sharing de same room ! I'm soo sorry!" **He walks around scratching the back of his head, **"umm please don't freak out!"

**Lexi breathing heavily with her back against the door,** _what! _**She thought in confusion, then it hit her! She remembered that yesterday she ended up sharing the room with ace!**

"Lexi! Umm, you ok in dere? ... umm please don't get upset I'm sorry, errrrr, I'll leave now, I'm soo sorry" **(still panicking)** "ok you can come out I'm leav_..."

"No wait ACE!" **Lexi cuts in!** "um... don't go, this isn't your fault...i.. forgot", **Ace sighs in relief knowing that she was ok,** "you don't have to go, uh, I'll just get dressed in the bathroom ... oh...hey ace?"

"Yeah Lexi" **he answers (oddly using her first name, thinking that now is not the time for nicknames) **

"Can you do me a favour...?" **she** **says with embarrassment and a hint of stutter in her tone.**

"Sure", **Ace asked with a hint of nervousness.**

"Umm... can you hand me my swimsuit... It's um in the backpack... and my beach dress p-please."

**Ace rushes towards her side of the room and opens the backpack; he pulls out a yellow one piece, and then a light but barely see-through peacock printed beach dress, quickly walks to the bathroom door and knocks. **

**The door opens just enough for Lexi to slide her hand out, he hands her the clothes, she quickly slides her hand back in, ace makes a painful jerk on his face as she hits her hand on the door,** "Ow" **she says as she slams the door quickly.**

**Not knowing what else to say, he walks away, only to turn around again at the sound of the door opening** "th-thanks", **she quick yet slowly stutters out, and then closes the door normally. **

**Ace answers back nervously **"anytime"_ ***pause*,** _what! You maroon, "anytime"?_ **He thinks to himself hitting his head. **

**5 minutes pass, and Ace is already dressed up, the bathroom door slowly opens and Lexi walks out holding both her hands. Not a word said between both of them as they tried fiddling with anything possible in order to avoid eye contact. **

**Lexi fed up with this awkward silence** _ugh, it's not fair that I make Ace feel like he's the bad guy, after all this was all my idea, it's not his fault that we both forgot_ **she though with nervousness and frustration. Lexi turns around ready to speak, but closes her mouth at the sight of Ace meditating, actually Ace trying to pretend that he was meditating only to avoid conversation/ it wasn't working well for him. **

"Ace?" **Lexi asks**, **no answer** "Ace! Hallo!" **she speaks out anxiously, still no answer. Lexi abit annoyed sighs** "Look Ace I know you're not meditating! Now will you please hear me out!" **Ace opens one eyelid as his mouth turns into a curvy upside down smile.**

" Ummm, look this is ridicules, it's no one's' fault, and things like these happen to the best of people, it was my fault that I forgot even though, I made you sleep here... so i don't want you to feel bad and um... I hope this doesn't ruin anything between...err the vacation" **she looks down and blushes. **

**Ace noticing her saddened flushed face, still was surprised , as much as he hated to admit it and to point fingers, she was right. Ace stood up out of his crossed legged meditating position. He understood how she was feeling and knew that what she needed now was for him to show her that what just happened would cause no sense of discomfort and awkwardness between them or to the vacation. **

_How hard would it be to try and show you dis Lex?_ He thought still looking at her sad face as she looked down, _out of all people, I would never feel uncomfortable around you, no matter what happens _**he thought, wishfully trying to make believe that she could read his mind.**

"Hey don worry bout dis bunny" **he smiles putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**She raises her head, a little surprised, and then smiles with comfort. She always loved it when Ace did that, it always worked! Every time she felt down or scared she always felt safe and strong when Ace would put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her, telling her that it's gonna be ok. Or when she would beat a villain she always felt as if he was telling her that he couldn't be more proud. Anyway, that's what she believed...but... what if that's the message he is trying to get through to her. **

"Thanks chief" **she replies.**

**Ace Smiles... **_yup message received_ **he thought to himself, after seeing the smile she gave him. **

"Wake up rabbits!" **Duck calls out as he knocks so loudly on the door**! "You 2 are not thinking of making us late to the beach are you? I don't think so... last person to get dressed from all of us buys lunch!... and I know that's not me!" **he boasts out.**

**Ace and Lexi look at each other noticing that they are both dressed. Knowing that, they cunningly grin at each other and head for the door. **

**Ace announces as they walk down the salmon coloured corridor FILLED WITH ALL KINDS OF PLANTS AND TROPICAL TREES,** "alright, the scuba diving lesson doesn't start until 9am, so I'd say we have..." **looks at watch**, "Nei.. About an hour and 15 minutes, so I guess we all could just waste time doin stuff till then, K?"

**Everybody nods in agreement and go their separate ways.**

***Sigh*...** "Zadavia was right... we really did need a looong vacation", **sighs Tech as he walks around a supply store he accidentally found walking next to some shops next to the shore.** "Finally! I could go Tool shopping without worrying about any badies trying to destroy this seemingly danger prone planet." **Tech smiles with satisfaction. **

"Man!-it's-been-along-time-since-I've-worn-these-babies!" **says Rev to himself as he ties the laces to his rented skates.** "Well...-let's-see-if-this-roadrunner's-still-got-it!" **he says then suddenly skates around the skating park he happened to walk into, practically flying that bird was!**

"Ow my Slam, we never knew you were this... attractive in person!" **squeal out some girls Slam accidentally runs into at the beach. **"Thank you for helping us with our things", **one says. **

"No problem" **Slam growls with a BIG SMILE, as he helps, well actually carries all their stuff out of their car trunk and to the umbrella that is all ready set up at the beach.**

"Alright everybody! **No need to push and shove ladies, there's plenty of Danger Duck for everybody!" claims Duck standing in front of a shop with a 70% sale. **

"Ugh what is this stupid duck quaking about! I need to reach that store before the swimsuit I had my eyes on is gone!"

-**nough said bout Duck ;)**

"70% sale! WOW! Ok Corral resort mall here I come!" **Races Lexi but then stops to hear everybody in the mall laughing and pointing at her! **"What?" **she asks then...** "AAAAA!" **she screeches as she realizes that she's wearing a semi see-through dress with a one piece swimsuit under it! She runs out of the mall and hides in a dark alley filled with boxes stacks organized on top of each other, waiting for the laughter to fade away only to feel someone grab her arm. **

"Hallo there my little pretty pet."

**Lexis' shock suddenly turns to disgust.** "Hey!" she snaps angrily letting her arm loose, "who do you think you are!" **she yells angrily. **

"Um... I think you might want to rephrase that question to..." a **gang of men appear from the shadows **"who do WE think WE are!"

**They all menacingly begin to snicker,** "Awwww... are you afraid little girl?" **as they all continue their laughter. **

**She impatiently waited while tapping her foot on the ground. Once they finished,** "umm. You almost done? Cause if this is gonna take a while please let me now, cause I'm _**suppose**_ to be on vacation."

"Huh?" **They all said staring at each other. **"UGH! I don't have time for amateurs!" **she then brain blasts them, and doesn't even stick around to watch them fly and hit the dead end of the alley.**

**Lexi then walks to the hotel, and along with her came the echoes of the whole mall laughing at her. As she opens her backpack, she realizes that all she is wearing is all she has! Then it hits her, **"ace! He must've thought that this was a normal dress and got it alone! He was the one who repacked my bag. I guess I better hit the beach from now to save any more embarrassing moments" **she says putting on a frown. **

"Yup! A well deserved vacation is what de team needed!" **smiles Ace as he takes a deep breath of the salty ocean breeze. He was already on the dock, waiting for the cruise boat that was going to take them scuba diving. The water beneath him was crystal blue! You could even see the colour of the white sand under it, and see the fish swim. In the distance you could see the island he was on forming a groove and turning back towards him, that part of the island was filled with teal and blue-green coloured tropical palm trees. The dock he was on was secluded from the resort and the rest of the tourist filled island, perfect for him to just lay back under a palm tree with both his hands behind his head. His eyes open as he hears a familiar voice standing above him. **

"Enjoying your break ace!"

"Lexi? Your here early! I tought you would be at the mall by now." **Giggles Ace. **

"Well you thought right" **she** **said sarcastically, **"I was supposed to _**stay **_in the mall, until of course I realized that I was wearing a swimsuit dress when the whole mall cracked up at me!"

**Ace sat up with a smile showing that he's about to do the same thing,** "why doing you back and change? You still have like 45 minutes"

"Well you see I thought about that, and when I actually went back, I found out that I didn't have any other clothes!"

**Ace laughs** "who goes travelling and forgets to pack clodes?"

"You do", **she replies glaring at him.**

**Ace** "huh?" **as he stares at her. Then Ace remembered that he was the one who packed her bag. He flushed...** "Oh jeez... Lex I'm sorry**." He tells her a little disappointed by his actions. **

"Nah! Forget about it", **she said waving her hand,** "I felt better after I brain blasted those jerks in the alley." **She said as she sat down facing him. (Still both were under the shade of the palm tree). **

"What! Why what happened?" **Ace asked looking concerned, as he leaned closer.**

"Ha, they thought they would gang up on me! I guess I was too mad to appreciate the look on their faces after they saw my ears glow."

"Lex, you gotta be careful, i mean dose men could've been villains, and well... You just need to be more careful."

"relax chief" **Lexi said smiling,** "we're on vacation remember, you don't have to play the role of the protective leader anymore!" **she laughs, but then takes notice of Ace's face... he's not smiling. **

_How can she not take this seriously?_ **Ace thought to himself**.

**Ace looking abit more serious,** "dis isn't your leader speaking, we're not only team mates Lexi, dis team is everyting to me, and being protective of dat is not just de role I play as being a leader."

**Lexi paused abit shocked, then she gave him a friendly nod,** "ok", **she said.**

"But udder dan dat,... atta goil!" **he said giving her a proud smile, and laying back against the trunk of the tree again. **

**Lexi smirked** "hihihi I learn from the best!"

"Nei... we still have about 30minutes, wanna go get ice cream?" **he asked as he stood up.**

"Lexi play it cool" **Lexi immediately thought before speaking out.**

"You mean like a short day date?" **Lexi slowly asked with a low yet girly and a little bit seductive tone, as she pulled out her hand.**

**Ace held it and pulled her up...**

"Yeah su_..." **Ace froze and looked back at her as he blushed red.**

**Lexi laughed at his reaction and wrapped her arms around his,** "what! You said that's you're not playing the leader for this vacation, so I might as well take advantage of that!" **she pulled him with her as she walked, **_Lexi! He's blushing! WOW... I wonder why__**! **_** She continued asking herself as she pulled. **

**Ace couldn't really believe what he was hearing, he tried as hard as he can to act cool and smile, but a wobbly wide "U" shaped smile was the best he could do at the moment, of course not without the red blush all over his face! ^_^ he let her drag him towards a small juice and ice cream stand.**

"Come on Ace! Sometimes I feel like you guys seem to forget that I'm a girl, in fact the ONLY GIRL on the team!"

**Ace still silent trying to force out laughter.** _What's she doing!_ **Ace thought panicking. **"dis isn't supposed to be happening... she made a move that I definitely wasn't expecting!"

"Are you gonna stay silent for the whole date?" **Lexi asks a little bit embarrassed.**

**Ace sweats a little bit** _OK RELAX BUNNY! What you're doing now isn't impressive at all! Play it cool oderwise she'll find out you have a crush on her!_ **he thinks to himself, then swallows and says** "no".

**Lexi smiled her usual and dazzling smile** "there's the bunny I know!" **then let's go of his arm and turns to look at the ice cream flavours.**

**That gave Ace a chance to collapse on the floor after seeing that smile which usually made Ace melt from the inside, though now he just melted in public, because this all was simply too much for the grey bunny! **

"What are you gonna take Ace?" **Lexi turns back asking, then looks at the ground confused and surprised at the fallen bunny.**

"Ace... you ok?" **Lexi asks smiling and giggling, as she tries to hold herself from laughing.**

**...to be continued! **

**WOW! That was fun!**

**as much as i love romance and drama, i wondered how it would be if Ace and Lexi discovered their love in a comical way! ")**

**Btw thnx Ted for the 1****st**** ever REVIEW on my 1****st**** ever fanfic! I hope you like this chapter too! ^_^**

**AND thanks Purplegirly for the advice, i hope this was close to what you wanted! ;D **

**Ow and i forgot to mention that I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE, THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF WARNER BROS! **

**Chapter 3 coming soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter (3)!**_

_**(Tables turn)!**_

**Ace stands up immediately laughing out nervously** "Huh? Of course I am!"... _Atta bunny calm down and take a deep breat, dis isn't de foist time you and Lexi eat togeder_.

"Good! Now what will you have cause I have no idea what flavours I want, since they all look so good!"** Lexi smiles as she and Ace look in the ice cream cart.**

"Ok but you gotta trust my taste!" **Ace conditions smiling.**

"Deal!" **Lexi laughs.**

"Hmmmm... let's see... I tink we'll have a double scoop of coconut shreds"

**Guy bends down to scoop_**

"Ow-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, make dat a triple mint chocolate fudge ripple!"

**Guy almost starts scooping_**

"no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

**Guy starts getting pissed off**

"How bout a double Carrot and Orange twister!" **Ace continues...** "Wit some sprinkles der".

**Guy begins scooping_**

"Nei... Let's compromise Doc, and give us all of de above!" **Guy scoops **"it's not every day we get to vacation and eat Ice cream at de coral resort!"

**Lexi just stands there in bewilderment.**

"Der you go Lex" **Ace smiles handing Lexi a small cone overshadowed by at least 12 scoops of multi coloured ice cream.**

"WOW! You're good" **Lexi says in amazement**, "I'm impressed", **she cunningly smiles.**

"Dis bunnie's got years of experience!" **Ace proudly boasts.**

**Lexi starts with her ice cream, and just when Ace was about to lick one scoop of his. Someone grabs his hand and lifts him (and his ice cream) off the ground!**

"Wah? Hey whoooaaaa" **Ace yells out in surprise, as he watches a huge figure devour his precious ice cream.**

"Huh! Whooaaaa" **Yells out Lexi as another large hand holds both her hands together and lifts her up.**

"UGH! SLAM GROSSSS!" **Lexi yells as she tries to avoid Slam's saliva and droplets of ice cream. **

**Slam then shifts Lexi to the other hand, that's holding Ace, by one of his hands, and finishes the other bunnies' ice cream.**

**Ace and Lexi suddenly blush as they realize how close their bodies are to one another.**

"Uh-oh, what now?" **thinks Ace nervously smoot**_** move slam**_**, he sarcastically thinks to himself. **

_Why does this keep on happening to me!_ **thinks Lexi frustratingly.**

**One drop of ice cream falls on Lexis' face, and to her luck she can't wipe it off, why? Because Slam is holding both her hands! Then one lock of hair gets stuck on that one drop, so Lexi tries to blow her hair up. After several breaths, she gives up.**

**Ace smiles, and puts his one free hand in his jacket pocket and takes out a tissue. He then softly reaches out and wipes Lexis' face, then he gently strokes that one lock of hair away from her face,** "der" **he says as he smiles with such care and softness. (*_*) **

**Lexi couldn't tell if her heart was beating too fast, or if it wasn't beating at all! Her nose and cheeks turned cherry red.** "Thanks Ace." **She admits with a smile.**

**That made Ace's smile fade into a gaze, as he stared at the bunny look at him, he doesn't remember ever seeing her smile like that before, it was somewhere between a shy and yet sincerely happy expression... but that's not it! There was something else... as he gazed into her emerald green eyes he felt as if he was meeting Lexi for the 1****st**** time...but... he knew Lexi for about 2 and a half years. Wait! In all these years he never saw her show this in her eyes! He never felt so lost looking at her! Whatever it was! He never saw Lexi show it before! **

**... all these years...**

**... and yet this is the first time he looks into her eyes... **

**... and sees**

**... love.**

**Lexi kinda getting the feeling that he knew, wishes that she disappears** _right here right now!_ _I can't have this now... I wish I would just vanish _**she screams out in her head, her eyes shut tight, Ace could've sworn he saw water squeezing through from between her tightly shut eyelids!**

"Slam put them down!" **calls** **out Tech as he runs towards them.**

**Slam, realizing that he is still holding the 2 bunnies, drops them**. "Oh sorry Ace! Sorry Lexi" **he growls while bending to see if they're ok.**

"Ow!" **they both say as they hit the ground. **

**Everybody gathered round the bunnies, so Lexi saw this as a chance to make a run for it. Ace was being crowded over by the team telling him how they spent their time and when was the cruise gonna show up, for about 2 minutes he forgot about what just happened with Lexi and him.**

"Hey ok listen guys, why don't you all tell me what you did in de cruise ship, we wouldn't want to be late for the scuba lesson!" **Ace smiles and says, trying to escape the long never ending story of each loonatic. **"Right Lex?" **he turns around facing the direction he thought Lexi would be in. But she wasn't there.** "Lex?" **Ace turns his head around searching for her. **"Lexi?"

**Then he remembered what happened when Lexi faced him. **

_Lex..._ **he thought to himself, saddened by the fact that **_**she thought she had to leave**_**.**

"Cruise ship's here." **Pointed out Duck.**

"What-about-Lexi?" **asks Rev a little bit concerned.**

"Ummm... she must've forgotten someting, I'll go get her while you guys bored de ship... oh and if I'm late, it's ok you don't have to wait, me n Lex will just wait for de next one"

"Ok." **Tech replies, but Ace didn't stick around to hear that.**

"AWWWW! Ace and Lexi no come!" **growled Slam with a sad face.**

"No Big guy it's just gonna be us 4!" **Duck said,** "apparently the bunnies think they need a more private place to smooch around in...hmmmmm... maybe be a magicians hat**?" Duck snickers!**

"Duck!" **Tech says giving him the (now is not the time) Glare.**

"Oh common can't a guy just play around?" **Duck catching his breath and whipping his eyes from the tears.**

**Lexi reached the resort beach, a very secluded one as a matter of fact...she untied the back of her dress, then let it slip down, she walked out of it and slowly walked towards the beach, she started swimming after the water reached her neck level. **

"Ace! Come in Ace", **Techs' voice coming from Aces' wrist watch.**

"Huh! Tech?"

"Your watch!"

"Ow... hey!" ace smiles with enjoyment. " new toy Tech!"

"Yah well I had some free time and I found this really neat tool shop and... _"

"AHEM!" **Rev interrupts in.**

"Ow right... Ace Rev was able to find Lexi with hid GPS system; she's on the secluded part of the beach, the one with the cave! Do you remember seeing a cave?"

**Ace thinks for a moment...** "Yup, I seem to remember seeing a cave somewhere on the other side of the island. Thanks Tech!"

"No Problem... oh and Ace?... Please try and take advantage of this vacation... you know there are no bad guys around" **Tech hints.**

"Huh?" **Ace confused.**

"Ugh! Whatever's in your mind...? NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO LET IT OUT!... because once we hit HQ, you two are never gonna find the time to come clean!"

**Ace thinking "O_o!" **

"Errr... I don't tink I know what you're talking bout Tech" **Ace** **giggles nervously.**

"Yeah sure... well I warned you!"

**Finally Ace reached the cave to find Lexi sitting on the sand right in front of it facing the crystal blue open sea. Her legs bent and her arms wrapped around them, and her pony tailed ears dropped down, she didn't tie them tight, as a matter of fact her ears looked so loose and let down. **

_**(memory lane)**_

**Ace has never met a person, let alone a girl, like Lexi before the meteor hit acmetropolis, he remembered the first time they met after the accident and after Zadavia called then together. Ace then began to remember ho for the at least the first 2 months, the female bunny would try anything possible to avoid him. In fact, she was more or less like an outcast, with nowhere to go and with a new power; she really didn't feel like there was anybody she could trust. **

**Every time Ace would try to break the ice and start a friendly conversation with her, just to make her feel that she should feel as welcome as the rest of the team, she would try to avoid him. Lexi was a mess! Lonely, she never knew how strong she, she didn't know how to train it and yet she didn't want anybody to come close enough to her to try and teach her. The other guys all wanted to help, but when she would rudely tell them to leave her alone, they backed off, a little fed up and offended. Although Ace never did try to offer help, after seeing** **how she reacted to the others, he just knew that she needed time to know she could trust them.**

**Until of course the team was under attack by a villain who was immediately was able to spot Lexis' weakness, he was able to suddenly turn her into the most paranoid loonatic, she would secretly eye her when she would be alone, and continuously reminding her that she is alone, the guys only want one thing from her...company..., **

"And you're not even giving them that!" **echoed his laughter in Lexis' head!** "How can you be sure they'll be there for you! Now if I wanted to destroy you, I would've done that, ages ago!"

**Ace then remembers the day he found out about what the villain was doing to one his team mates when he walked by Lexi noticing she was talking to someone, he hid behind the wall and listened to the whole thing. Ace was a little bit disappointed that she didn't tell him about this. The villain knew that he would destroy the team, just by having a conversation with Lexi! After that Ace approached Lexi and told her to hit him with her brain blast. **"Give it all ya got bunny!" **Obviously after she refused and tried to walk away several times, Ace grabbed her by the hand, as a reflex she turned around and brain blasted him across the room. He hits a cupboard then watches as it falls painfully on him. She never rushed to his aid, but watched in confusion and fear, thinking that now she really is alone having brain blasted the team leader! **

**Ace then painfully and carefully came out from underneath the rubble smiling, but in pain.** "See Lex?" **Ace using the nickname he decided to call her with for the first time,** "No one can lay a hand on you, you need to understand de strengt of your power" **still in pain.**

"Y—you did this f-f-for me?" **she asks in shock.**

**Ace takes a deep yet agonizing breath...** "Nope... I did dis for de guy dat's been trying to sabotage my team by messing wit my 2nd in command."

"What! Me! Your second in command!"

"Das right Lex, I'm count'n on you to watch my fuwwy cotton tail." **He says smiling with confidence. **

**And that's where it all began, Lexi allowed Ace to train her. Once the baddie decided to pay her another visit, she gave him a brain blast he would never ever forget. Ace, very proud of his second in command, smiles as he ease dropped again to see if she got his message.**

**She then felt comfortable hanging out with Ace, and not to his surprise, she became one of the best fighters on the team. One thing led to another and she began enjoying the company of her other team mates, and viola! The Loonatics turned into what we know them now! The strongest and bravest saviours this planet has ever seen! D**

_**(back to present! Looool don't get mixed up, that was a flashback! ;P!)**_

**As he bounces back to the present Ace smiles and says surprising her from behind**, "I like your choice of colour!"

**Lexi turns around a little surprised** "Ace?"

**Ace simply winks at her with confidence.** "I take it ya don't feel like scuba diving?"

**Lexi thinks to herself**, _What's he trying to do? Is this suppose to help me?... might as well play along Lex, you know you wished he'd find you._

"First. I wasn't the one who picked this swim suit out was I?" **she smiles cunningly,** "and second. I never got to enjoy my ice cream, ergo... I can't scuba dive on an empty stomach now can I?"

"Touché" **Ace walks over and sits next to her, and pulls out the brochure.** "Hmm... Nei Lexi?"

"Yeah?" **she turns and looks at him.**

"Wanna try the paddle boat wit me?" **he says still reading.**

"Paddle boat?"

"Yeah since we missed de scuba ship, and riding it only needs to 2 people." **He looks at her and smiles... **"y' up for it bunny?"

**Both of them stand up.**

_Hmmm..._ she thought, _I guess he doesn't know!_ **Lexi thought happily**

_**(hahaha she's clueless) **____** looool this is me talking not the characters ;P **_

"Ha! Let's see if I could make him blush again**!" She grinned to herself, **_Aw he's so cute when he bushes!_" **she thought smiling at him.**

"Ace...?" **She asks moving in a little closer and seductively smiling, **"you tryin to ask me out on another day date?"

**Ace knew what she was trying to do... so grinned...**

"bet on it doll!" **he said as he suddenly pulls her by her waist so close that both their nose need 2 more inches to touch! He then smiles with confidence as Lexi frozen in place so shocked that her mouth opened a little and she couldn't even think!**

**He then holds her hand and *Poof!*** "Wooooaaaaaa!" **Lexi yells still stupefied! **

**They're off leaving a cloud of sand behind them.**

_**...To be continued! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE TOO**__** "**__**lexie as tru as it gets" **____**Chapter 4 coming soon! =D You guyz r the best! Thnx for the reviews! Plz keep them coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! This is a shout-out to Ted, ****lexie as tru as it gets & PurpleGirly...THANK YOU!**

**Emm... to Ted (i didn't know how to reply to you) Ace holds Lexis' hands and runs so fast (ergo the *poof*) and while he does that, she says whoaaa! Not expecting such an action, and yet she is still shocked by what is happening and what he says! (hope this helped) ")**

**I like you idea (Lexie as tru as it gets) and i might use bits or parts of the idea in chapter 5! But thanks for reviewing! **

**And Thanks for the advices Purplegirly! =D**

**Chapter (4)**

**Yellow bunny. **

**Ace and Lexi arrive at the dock (again) in less than 10 minutes, (cause was running so fast...while holding her hand ^^P). **

"Here we are Lex!" **Gasps Ace as he lets go off her hand and crouches down smiling but desperately trying to catch his breath. **

**Lexi gasping for air,** "w-w—wha—wa..." **couldn't speak**.

"Hey look! The paddleboat's here!" **Says Ace with a big smile, still trying to catch his breath. He walks over to the man in charge,** "Hey Doc! We'd like to rent a paddle boat for de day!"

"Sure Dude, I'll just give you guys the life jacket and safety bag and..._" **he turns around and takes sight of Lexi leaning on a tree trying to catch her breathe.**

"My Oh my..." **He walks past Ace, as if he wasn't there!**

"Huh?" **Ace shocked, as he looks to where the man was going.**

"Hello there..." **he holds Lexis' hand and kisses it**, "the name's fin" **he says softly his smile catches her eye.**

"Nei... I don't tink I like where dis is goin" **Ace says looking a little bit ticked off.**

**Lexi slowly pulls back her hand, and blushes with a shy smile.** "Le...Lex...L..." **she tries to speak, but still tries to catch her breath. **

"Nei... De name's Ace, Ace bunny." **Ace says forcefully backing off the man by squeezing in between them, **"and as I was saying we would like to rent a Pedalo."

**The tall blonde was about Aces' age, he had Caribbean blue eyes and a shark tooth necklace. He was wearing a blue shirt with a, and blue swimming trunks with a Hawaiian design on them for shorts, with blue beach slippers. He had the typical stereotypical backstreet boy, hairstyle. **

**He gave Ace this intimidating glare, Ace grinned back at him with all confidence, the same smile he mocks villains with.**

"Of course..." **then fakes a smile, and head towards the boat equipment shed.**

**Ace then turns towards Lexi and smiles**, "you ready Lex!"

_Pull yourself together Lex! He obviously knows and he's trying to get to you! Wait. Why would he do that? It's not like Ace. Unless...(gasps)... Lexi bunny i think Ace likes you!_

"Lex?" **Ace says waving his hand trying to break Lexis' trance.**

**Lexi snaps back to what is going on... she totally did not realize she spaced out.**

"Huh?"

"You ready?" **Ace asks again but with more clarity. **_Hmmmm, spaced out Lexi! Should I worry?_ **he thought to himself.**

"Umm... Yah!" **she says smiling.** _I see what you're trying to do... well just so you know... Dis means war,_ **she thinks while grinning at him... imitating the legendary Bugs Bunnys' words. **

**By the way, both bunnies are huge fan of Aces' Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandfather. They know all his movies and shows, and how he kept on messing with Ducks' Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandfather Daffy Duck. **

**Ace, not expecting that powerful and confident grin, looks a little bit intimidated.**

**Lexi then grabs Ace by his shirt and quickly brings him close, Ace shocked and unexpected... and little bit scared ^_^,** "You're on Bunny!" **she says teasingly smiling at him then let's go and walks towards the boat, then looks back at him, and her ears come in front of her face, she says** "Ow and don ever call me Doll", **then blows her ears from her face, and continues walking towards the boat. **

**Fin then comes out holding 2 Life bags and Life jackets,** "alright... since you 2 are beginners, I'm gonna have to come along wit'ya!" **he then makes a big smile at Ace.**

"What!" **Ace says as his eyes grow.**

"GREAT!" **Lexi claps, faking a smile (and doing a great job at it!)**

**Ace then looks at Lexis' huge smile as she smiles back...** "Aw come on chief! You know the boat can fit maximum 4 people!" **she says, then turns back at the walks towards Fin, "and Fin has a point", she then wraps her arms around Fins' arm **"So, Fin... could you help me with that life jacket you have there?"

_Take that Bunny! _**Lexi says staring at his direction with a teasing pride.**

**Aces' jaw and ears drop.** "Alright dat's it!Change of plans! We're going Jet skiing!"

"Sorry Dude! But we only have one available now!" **He proudly announces.**

"And dat's why I love dem!" **Ace says walking towards them...** "Cuz dey only fit 2 people!" **Lexi tries to hold her snickering but couldn't help herself!**

**Ace then holds Lexis' hand** "come on Lex, I tink we can find de Jet Ski wit-out dis backstreet boys' help", **and walks away a little annoyed.**

_Wow... I never knew Ace could be so jealous!_ **Lexi thinks to herself and smiling all the way from her heart and blushing, as she willingly gets pulled behind him by the hand.** "Umm Ace... You don't even know where you're taking us, do you?"

"Nei... not really, but we weren't getting any help from fish boy der!" **Lexi snickers again.**

"Come on Ace! He's just doing his job!" **Lexi suggests.**

**Ace trying to ignore her snickering, stops, crosses his hands, and speaks with his eyes closed, just like kids' expression when he/she doesn't get what he/she wants,** "Yah? I never knew flirting wit hotel guests was part of his resume!"

**Lexi bursts with laughter. Ace continues walking,** "Where's dat darn Jet Ski", **he says trying to ignore her laughter. **

**Both bunnies walk along the marina, filled with all kinds of boats. Starting from big cruise ships to small thin kayaks. It was12:30am and the sun was getting hot, Ace and Lexi decided to split up and search for the 1 Jet Ski.**

_Now if I was the only Jet Ski in dis place... Where would I be?_** Ace thinks and then finally after passing a HUGE cruise ship, he sees a small old purple and red Jet Ski hiding behind the shadow of the ship.** "Der you are!" **Ace says with a smile, then walks over to the machine and unties the ropes, holding it to the dock. **"Nei... let's go find Lex!" **he says talking to the little machine. **

**Meanwhile Lexi decided to go back to the cave and get her dress that she left after Ace ran with her to the other side of the island! **

**Finally she finds the dress and walks back, but then Ace finds her and drives by,** "Yo Lex, over here!" **and drives next to the sand.**

"Hey! You found it" **she says walking towards the water.**

"Yup! Nei... how come you came back here Lex?" **he asks a little bit confused.**

"Well someone had to come back to get my only outfit!" **she says a little bit angrily.** "You planning on having me walk around the whole resort in my swimsuit! Or are you going to get rid of that to!" **she says while tying the dress around her waist, like a long beach skirt.**

**Ace turns pink!** "What!" **a little bit alerted,** "No no no no no no! It's not like dat Lex really! It must've not hit me that you're only in your swimsuit!" **he says trying to explain himself.**

**Lexi swims over to the machine, showing that she calmed down a little, and then smiled. **"Hihihi got ya!" **she then raises her hand and then Ace helps her up.**

"Come on Lex" **Ace helps up still recovering from the moment.** "d'you have to do dat?"

"Yes!" **she says smiling and showing her teeth,** "I just couldn't help it!"**She then laughs.**

**Ace sighs then smiles and he starts driving. Lexi puts her arms behind her and hold onto the Jet Ski**.

"Um Ace... you sure you were a stunt double?" **Lexi asks.**

"Yah, why do you ask?" **Ace says still looking in front of him and driving.**

"Well, you'd think that a stunt double would know how to do cool tricks with a Jet Ski!"

**Ace then stops the Jet Ski and looks back with a smile**, "Nei... no offence Lex but I tink my tricks would be a little bit too much for you".

**Lex gasps,** "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? I'm second in command of the Loonatics! I think I can handle a few Jet Ski jumps!" **Lexi frowns and looks at him.**

**Ace giggles,** "no you won't."

**Lexi,** "try me bunny!" **she then shrinks her eyes and shows her competitive smile.**

**Ace then smiles and raises an eyebrow**, "ok, suit yourself", he says gripping the handles... "Nei Lexi... ya might wanna hang on". **He says grinning and facing the open sea in front of him again.**

"I am" **Lexi answers, as she grips the Jet Ski from behind her again.**

**Ace starts the engines and starts off with surprising and unexpected speed.**

"AA!" **Lexi yells out then holds on to Ace from behind and sticks to him a little scared. Her eyes shut tightly as she hides her face behind his back, from the speed. **

**Ace feels her arms around him and her head on his back. He feels her squeezing him tight but this time he didn't blush, he just looked back with a smile, his face filled with care,** "you okay der Lex?"

**Lexi raises her head and looks at him, first a bit Shy and embarrassed but then smiles, a smile filled with excitement!** "Now that's what I'm talking about!

**Ace then winks at her and looks back in front and with a more powerful smile speeds up and starts with his tricks. Lexi hides her head behind his back again and starts laughing out with joy.**

**He does a back flip, lifting the whole thing with him,**

**He starts turning around in small circles, creating spiral waves,**

**He jumps high waves and keeps going even after they hit the water hard after a jump.**

**Both their ears flying back in the fast wind.**

**With all the noise going around, the water, the Jet Ski engine, the wind, Ace could only hear Lexis' Laughter, as she holds him tighter squeezing both bodies together, while still hiding her head and keeping her eyes shut. Her laughter gave him more power to overcome the waves, this wasn't a challenge for him, but he felt in control of the situation, when he heard her laugh. **

**With the water splashing on them and the waves almost tipping them over, Ace just kept the adrenalin going through his system as he begins to feel Lexis' happiness. He felt he was giving her the best time of her life, but then he also felt that he was experiencing the best time of his! Just having fun with his second in command, his best friend... with Lexi, made Ace feel that they were indeed on vacation. HE HAD TIME TO THINK OF ONLY THE PERSON HE LOVES! AND NOT THE WHOLE PLANET! He had time to show Lexi the fun Ace, who doesn't need to lead a team now, but who knows how to enjoy life. He has time to show Lexi how** **her friendship is never unnoticed, how what she does, is not simply just an action.**

_Now it's my turn Lex, to be de best friend you always were and still are to me!_ **Ace thinks looking only with his eyes back, at the direction from where Lexis' honest laughter is coming from. Then his eyes concentrate on the sea, and his body bends down even more, as he increases speed. **

**Ace spots a very small island surrounded by a lagoon. **

"Land HO!" **Lexi yells out with joy.**

**Ace smiles and slows the Jet Ski down, as he enters in the lagoon and parks the Jet Ski on the shores of the island. Lexi hops off of the machine and into the shallow waters. Ace turns the Jet Ski off, and does the same. They both walk towards the sand speechless to the beauty of this small island. **

**The island was about the size of a real basket ball court but in a rounder form. It was covered with tropical trees of many kinds! It was all green and the sand was white. The water surrounding the island and in the lagoon, was crystal blue and the sand underwater were all in ripples, it kind of tickled Ace and Lexis' feet as they walk on it. The small thin humps of sunken land outlining the lagoon all had long tropical palm trees on them. It kind of made Ace and Lexi feel like they just walked into an ancient Roman temple, and those palm trees were the columns from the outside. The lagoon had shallow waters that reached up to their waste. **

"Wow!" **Lexi said looking in amazement at what they just stumbled into.** "And I thought the resort was something."

"Yeah!" **Ace also breathless at the untouched beauty of this place.**

**Ace walks around and explores the small island, while Lexi lays in the shallow water sunbathing. **

**... To be continued! **

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**Peace! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey (nickname Lexie!) =P. I'm new to this thing, and I don't know why I can't reply to you on the reviews page! I would really appreciate if you could tell me cuz i know it's weird replying through the story =P. I might use something similar to what you suggested! Thanks again! **

**Chapter 5**

**The Chase. **

**After spending at least an hour apart, Ace comes back to see Lexi still in the water, she was collecting shells and pebbles, and putting them in a pocket like grove she made with her dress/long skirt. **

**Ace walked under the closest palm tree, and sat under its' shade leaning his back onto the trunk. He noticed how the sun made Lexis' hair shine like gold, how her tone grew lighter. He felt his heart slowly pace down as he gazed at the bunny sitting in the water, with the breeze softly blowing through her hair and ears. Light ripples began to show in the water, as the breeze skimmed through it, making her peacock coloured skirt barely yet slowly floating under water. The water was almost colourless but with a hint of turquoise and light blue. Ace lay back, still keeping his curved legs in a sitting position; he put his hands behind his head, against the tree trunk, and gave a soft smile, at Lexi, then slowly let his eyes close.**

**Lexi hadn't realized Ace coming back, sitting under a palm tree or gazing at her. But when she did turn around, she saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful; she couldn't help but smile at the seams. She didn't exactly know how to feel about the thought of him knowing her feelings towards him, but so far, he hasn't made it uncomfortable for her at all. After filling the pocket like grove she made in her skirt with beautiful pink, beige, yellow and White Sea Shells of all kind, she lifts up her skirt, so that they don't fall and walks over to where Ace is sleeping. **

**Ace has always been a light sleeper, meditation taught him how to rest his mind soul and body, and yet still be in tune with what is happening around him. Therefore Ace had the ability to stay in that area between consciousness and sleep, as long as he wanted to. So when Lexi got closer, even when she tried to make it as quiet as possible, Ace heard the droplets of water falling from her, and her wet footsteps sounding near. When she sat next to him, he slowly opened one eye and smiled as he looked at her.**

"Hey you're awake!" **Lexi said happily.**

**Ace opened the other eye, then looks at the shells,** "you've been busy."

"Yah look! Aren't they beautiful! They're even nicer than the ones at the resort!"

**Ace sits up, as Lexi shows him the shells; he then spots one in particular, a spiral shell that's half light yellow and half light pink, when the 2 colours meet, they'd form a curvy line against each other. **"Dis one's nice." **Ace says as he picks it up from the scatters.**

"Yah this one's my favourite." **Lexi says as she gets lost in its' mystical patterns. She then looks at Ace and says **"Keep it!"

**Ace then** "Huh? Ow no Lexi it's fine_"

"No really, count it as a souvenir from the first ever and hope fully not the last vacation!" **she giggles.**

**Ace still holding the shell, takes one more look at it then at Lexi,** "Tanks!"

"No problem! So you wanna swim?"

"Nei... it's fine I feel like staying dry today."

"You're at the coral resort, no wait you're on an amazing tropical island, all alone, with perfect weather and you don't feel like swimming in crystal clear, blue turquoise waters?" **she asks with surprise.**

"Well I'm not really alone now am I, so someone's gatta stay on de lookout." **He says shutting his eyes and leaning back on the trunk again, with his hands behind his head.**

"On the lookout huh?" **Lexi asks with sarcasm.**

"Yup." **He answers with his eyes still closed.**

"Ok, suit yourself!" **Lexi stands up and unties her skirt from around her waist.**

**She then carries it over to the water and fills it up, then she walks over to Ace, (note he hears her coming but he isn't expecting this!)... **

"We're on vacation chief! Remember!" **she says laughing out loud, while pouring the water on him!**

"Lexi!" **yells out Ace, as he picks himself out of the wet sand and sticky plant leaves.**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" **Lexi walks backwards then makes a run for it heading for the water.**

"Alright! You asked for dis Bunny!" **He says while taking off his sleeveless shirt, and starting to cunningly smile. **

"YA YA YA!" **Lexi says out loud, runs in the water that slows her down!**

**Ace runs after her!**

**Lexi reaches one of the small and thin island lumps that outline the lagoon, she then jumps from its' other side, diving into the deep end of the beach. She surfaced quickly only to see Ace jumping!**

**She gasps and goes under water, swimming as fast as possible towards the other side of the lagoon!**

**Ace is a fast swimmer, but Lexi's faster! So he decided to stop and swim towards another thin lump of land, and try to catch up with her on land.**

**Lexi continues swimming, she looks back to see no sign of Ace.** _Good! Must've lost him!_ **But something was telling Lexi to keep swimming, after all it was Ace, and Ace never gives up that easily! **

**She reaches the other end of the lagoon, and swims past the thin lumps of sandy land. As she reaches the light blue crystal clear shallow waters, she sits in the water, and tries to catch her breath. **

"Nei... what's up Doc?" **a voice from behind her says.**

**Lexi turns around immediately, only to see Ace standing on the shore of the mother island!**

"Ow no." **Lexi, exhausted, tries to get back up and run back to the open water, but running in shallow water simply made her even more tired! So gives up and collapses in the water barely able to laugh as she is out of breath. **

**Ace runs over and helps her up, laughing while doing so he says**, "Relax Lex, der's no use in making you wet in de water."

**Lexi still coughing and breathing heavily from exhaustion tries to get up but stumbles back down. Ace holds her from both her arms, and helps her stand and get back up again. **

"Easy der bunny, nice and slow now", **Ace says showing a little bit of concern, as he helps her walk to the main island. **

**Lexi catches her breath, looks up at Ace and smiles,** "I think the sea could use a little bit more salt!" **she says as he helps her sit down on the sand.**

**Both bunnies start laughing, as they notice each others' mess, Ace all covered, in twigs and leaves, and Lexi soaked in salt water, with water still dripping from her. **

"Gotta hand it to ya bunny, you're one hek of a swimmer!" **Ace says as picks the twigs and leaves off of him. **

"Thanks Chief." **Lexi softly says as she helps Ace with his mess. Finally one more leaf stuck on Aces' arm, so both bunnies reach for it, not knowing that the other is doing the same. Aces' hand first touches the leaf, but then Lexis' hand touches his.**

**Ace feels her hand, but then Lexi gasps a little and pulls it back. She then blushes as she looks down and holds her hand.**

**Ace didn't see what happened but, he got the picture,** "Hey no problem, and tanks for de hand!" **he says as he turns around facing Lexi, with a smile.**

"Ace! Ace! Come in Ace" **a familiar voice sounds from Aces' wrist watch.**

"Tech?" **Ace asks talking to his wrist watch.**

"Huh!" **Lexi stares with confusion.**

"Where are you 2! We've been looking everywhere and we didn't even find you on the second scuba ship!"

"AH! Das right" **Ace says hitting his forehead.** "I forgot I told you that if we didn't catch de first boat, we'll meet you guys in the second one!"

"How come Ace gets a cool 007 wrist watch!" **Lexi cuts in.**

"Was that Lexi?" **Tech asks.**

"Yah it was! How come I don't get a cool toy like that!"

"But I made you one? Remember the Wrist watches I gave you guys the night before the trip?" **Tech replied. **

"Yah" **Lexi remembering.**

"I also remember telling you to pack them!"

"I DID! Wait..." **then Lexi glares at Ace, narrowing her eyes.**

"What?" **Ace asks, as he sees Lexi glaring him down.**

"YOU LEFT OUT THE WATCH!" **Lexi yells out as she stands up and waves her hands around. **

"O- boy", **Tech voice summing out of the watch.**

"ehh—Tech I'll get back to you later", **says Ace talking to the watch, while still looking and nervously trying to smile at Lexi. **

"right." **Tech says knowing what Ace meant by that**.

**Ace Says a little alarmed.** "Hehehe..." ***Gulp*.**

**Lexi glaring down at him as she taps her foot on the sand.**

"I-I'm Sor_" **Ace begins nervously but...**

"Not one word Ace!" **Lexi says.**

**Ace swallows the words back.**

**Lexi breaths in,** "Relax Lex, don't let this ruin your vacation", **she says closing her eyes and calming herself. **

"OK Ace... this isn't over! Once we get back, you're going to go get me everything i need that you left behind! GOT IT?"

**Ace just nods in fear. **

"Good! So you want to head back?"

**Ace nods again, gets up and follows Lexi. **

_**Phew!**___**Ace thinks as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. **

**After they reach the other side of the island, they both ride the Jet Ski and drive away. **

**Ace wasn't upset, that's how Lexi usually acts when she's had the last straw, but the worst is yet to come for this bunny. **

**The silence was broken after the Jet Skis' engines gave out a few weird coughing sounds, as the exhaust from begins starting shooting dark smoke. **

"w—w-wwhat-what's go-go-going on!" **Lexi asks as the Jet Ski starts hopping in the water. **

**Ace trying to control the machine** "Hold on!"

**Woooooooosssssshhhhhhhhhh, the Exhaust pipe exhales a long large cloud of smock and the bunnies start coughing, and trying to cover their mouths.**

**Then the machine stops moving. **

"This just can't get any worse." **Lexi says as she narrows her eyes at nothing looking annoyed. **

**Aces' ear fall down, after hearing what she said, he felt sad and disappointed at himself, this didn't work out according to plan. **

"Ow LEXI! Yoo-hoo!" **a voice from a distance call out.**

**Both bunnies look up to see a huge white cruise ship, with a bunch of girls at the front of it, waving at them. **

"I was wrong." **Lexi the narrows her eyes at the 6 press girls trying to act so friendly, even though they now Lexi knows better. **

**Ace looks at Lexis' expression then at the girls, he sensed Lexi getting annoyed, but he was still confused. **

"Hey Lexi? What seems to be the problem?" **one calls out as she snickers in front of everybody.**

"Are we having GAS problems?" **the other one starts, then they all laugh out loud. **

"What do you 6 want!" **Lexi says out loud, getting a little bit ticked off.**

**Then it hit Ace, as he remembers Lexi mentioning to him something about Press girls who make fun off her. **

"Wait girls! Is that ACE!" **all the girls start moving closer to see.** "OMG! It is him! Quick, Quick! Tell the captain to pull them on board!" **One girl immediately runs towards the captain of the ship moves closer to the bunnies stranded at sea.**

**The two bunnies then look at each other, the Lexi quickly turns her back to Ace, crosses both her arms.** "HUMPH!"

**Ace saddened and confused by her reaction to him. **

**The Jet Ski along with the 2 bunnies get lifted up, using the ship's pulley. **

**As Ace and Lexi get off the Jet Ski, Ace gets greeted by 6 squealing human girls, each with a Press Id card around her neck.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's Ace!"

**They run towards him, and one even pushes Lexi on the floor. **"OW!"** she yells out in pain, as she slides across the wet and yet sun hot wooden floor.**

**Ace couldn't see what happened, but he gets pulled into the cool, air-conditioned ball room.**

"Hey! W-Wait! Hang on der goils!" **Ace yells out as he searches for Lexi, while being pulled. He couldn't spot her from the crowd and the noise! Bam! Doors close, and Lexi is left limping on deck, trying to find a chair under the shade. **

"Ugh!" **Lexi says dragging a chair under the shade,** _What's Black and Blue and Red all over?_ **She asks herself as she sits down.**

"My Knee." **She sighs as she pulls her right leg, to see a deep scrape on her knee.**

**To be continued! **

**Awww poor Lexi! **

**Tune in next time to see what happens on Deck!**

**C Ya Soon! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! But I'm taking summer courses and I had 2 tests on the same day (Val I'm sure you were aware of that!) to study for! Ow and btw, I usually don't update in the weekend, because it'll be at the mountains and we don't have internet connection there! hihihi **

**Ow and she was talking about her injured knee (red= blood, Black +Blue= Bruise) ;)**

**Chapter 6! **

**Moments like these don't come cheap. **

**Lexi reached for the tissue box on a table next to her and tried to stop the bleeding. But the skid mark was a little deep, and she was going to need more than just Kleenex to heal it. **

**Meanwhile, Ace manages to leave the room with an excuse of using "the little bunnies' room". As he leaves the room, he takes sight of Lexi, sitting in the shade, with a badly injured knee. **

**He leaves the scene, without Lexi even taking notice of him.**

"Ugh! Nice work there Lexi, you left Ace thinking you were mad at him... no wonder he'd go in there with those other girls. Why would he hang around someone who always seems to make this vacation awkward for him!" **Lexi says to herself as she tries to heal the scab.** "And who would want to hang out with a party pooper!" **she says sadly.**

"Nei... who you calling Party Pooper?" **Lexi looks up to see Ace next to her smiling. She then noticed he was holding a first aid kit he managed to get from the captain of the ship.**

"No one! Errr... I mean not you!" **she explains nervously totally forgetting about her knee. Then she takes notice of a blood drop about to fall on the ground, she didn't want to get the floor dirty, so she immediately reaches out for another Kleenex and covers the wound with it. **

"Dat's not gonna help." **Ace says looking at the wound.**

"What?" **Lexi asks redirecting her attention at him.**

**Ace places the kit on the table and opens it. He takes out a bottle of spirit, and some cotton. He unscrews the top of the bottle and pours some alcohol into the cotton.**

**Lexi still confused, she looks back her knee, and pushes the Kleenex even tighter against it. **

"Lex dis is gonna burn a little" **he then crouches and takes the bloody tissue from her hand. Lexi can't believe what she thinks is about to happen. She tries to play it cool but she couldn't hold her nervousness. **

"o-ok" **she says revealing the wound. Ace then concentrating at the wound, softly touches the surface with the cotton.**

"ow" **manages to quickly escape out of her as her knee instinctively pulls back. She then looks at him in embarrassment,** "s-sorry", **as she places her knee back to where it was.**

**Ace just smiles at her looks back at the wound and holds her ankle**.

**Lexis' eyes widen and her face turns pink and warm. Her breaths grew shorter but she tried to keep control of their pace. She could swear that her heart beats grew loud enough for Ace to hear. She just gripped the chair and tried to pretend that it wasn't her leg that he was holding. **

**He then kept the cotton on her wound. Lexi tried to bite the painful burning sensation as she gripped the chair even more. **

**Ace then removed the cotton stood back up reaching for the kit again. **

"Weird... you'd think that I should get used to this. Hey wait! I don't remember ever bleeding on a mission!" **Lexi remembers as she tries to cool down.**

"Yup, Tech designed the suits so dat dey'd protect us from injuries." **Ace says, as he opens the Iodine bottle and pours some of the solution into another bunch of cotton he got out.**

**Lexi laughs,** "this reminds me of my beautiful life a as a cheerleader" **she** **says sarcastically.**

**Ace closes the bottle, and smiles** "does it now?"

"Yup!" **Lexi then looks at him, **"Hey! I never knew you knew first aid?"

**Ace crouches down again,** "It's someting you get to appreciate, being a stunt double", **he then places the Iodine on the wound. **

"I'll bet!" **Lexi says laughing.**

"So how do you know dese goils?" **Ace asks.**

"Ugh! You know their leader that tall red head with blue eyes?"

"Yup"

"She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, back in my high school days at Acme high. And the others, just her servants."

"... and why is she jealous of you again?" **Ace Asks as he throws the cotton away, and grabs the long bandage. **

"Why would you think she's jealous?" **Lexi asks looking at him.**

**Ace shrugs,** "People confident wit demselves, don't go shoving der planets' savour to de ground."

**Lexi smiles with surprise** "Hey! I think you have a point!" **Lexi then rubs her hands against each other cunningly. **"It's payback time Jessica!"

**Ace laughs, as he unwinds the role. It was nice to see her glad again.**

**Lexi tries to stand up,** "Ow!" **she says then Ace holds her as she laughs her evil laugh with joy. **

"Easy der bunny." **Ace giggles,** "As much as I appreciate your evil cunning side, I would much prefer you don't hurt your leg!"

"Ow right." **Lexi says as she sits back down.**

**Ace then crouches on the floor, and wraps the band aid around her Leg. **

**Lexi really appreciated her comic break that happened for a while, but now the butterfly feelings came back. She couldn't help but blush again, she felt her arms, hands then her fingers feel all tingly.** _Wow! How did he do that?_ Lexi thought. _This has been like the fourth or fifth awkward moment Ace had with me this vacation, if not more! How does he manage to walk through that?_

"Der! All fixed" **Ace said as he stands back and places his hands on his hand on his waist with a big smile. **

**Lexi takes a look at her knee, **"Wow thanks Ace!" **she says as she slowly and carefully bends it.**

"Glad to be of Soivice!" **Ace says.**

"You really can't take a vacation can you chief?" **Lexi asks, with a smile.**

"Huh? What makes you say dat?" **Ace asks a little confused.**

"Ow come on! Helping me with my knee, I mean doesn't that have your typical Ace stamped all over it!" **Lexi asks as she crosses her arm, and raises one eyebrow while smiling.**

**Ace blushes,** _Why do you keep on doing dis to me Lex?_ "Ow come on Lex I was just in de right place at de right time, dis is notin like our missions!" **Ace says as he slowly tries to back up.**

**Lexi seductively gets close** "uh huh". _There it is the blush! Teehee!_ "Ow yah? Then what's different this time Ace?"

**Ace swallows;** "um..." **he begins to stutter as she gets even closer.**

**Nose to nose, Ace can't back up any more! He's up against the wall!** _What does she want me to do!_

**Lexi noticing his stutters and inability to find an answer giggles and backs up. **"It's ok Ace I'll answer that."

**Ace still looking at her with surprise. Lexi turns around then seductively looks back over her shoulder and says, **"We're not wearing our suits". **Then slowly walks away towards the edge of the boat, with the soft breeze blowing her ears. The sun shines on her, making her glow, Ace couldn't help but gaze.** _What did she mean by that? _

**Lexi then leans on the edge and smiles as she sees Ace follow. He's smiling again,** _I like how he fights it _**she grins.**

"So what do ya say we fix de Jet Ski and ditch dis all goil titanic ship Lex?" **Ace says as he leans on the edge the same way as Lexi does. **

"Really? I thought you were having fun, being surrounded by your adoring and dare I similarly attractive fans!" **Lexi laughs.**

"Do I look like Duck to you?" **Ace raises an eye brow and smiles at her.**

**Lexi giggles,** "Ok lets go"

"Well well, what do we have here?" **a voice that sounded too familiar to Ace.**

**Lexi and Ace look in front of them, at a tall blonde figure wearing shorts.**

"Fin?" **Lexi asks.** "What are you doing here?"

**Ace just stares him down as he gets closer to them.** _What's he doing here? Doesn't dis guy know how to take a hike?_

"I forgot to warn Ace about the Jet Ski," **He looks and grins at Ace, "it's broken." Then turns back at Lexi **"So I figured I was going to find a beautiful stranded lady in the ocean." **He says as he walks closer to Lexi, holds her hand, and brings it up to kiss it.**

**Lexi a little shocked and embarrassed pulls her hand away, when it was about to get kissed. **"Your sweat." She **says as she nervously smiles and tries to back off. Ace takes notice of her reaction and smiles,** _need any more clues der Blondie?_ **He thinks as he turns to look at Fin's appalled face expression, with a strong feeling that Fin could read his thoughts through Aces' smile. **

**Fin then notices her leg,** "Oh... you got hurt?"

**Lexi then looks back at her knee,** "uh... yah sorta it's just a little skid mark though".

"Ow well then I think I should take a closer look at that" **Fin then happily and immediately suggests as he bends down, and holds her leg. Aces' ears stand up as he jumps at the sight of Fin immediately beginning to raise Lexis' dress (that she turned into a skirt).**

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" **Lexi snaps at him as she hits his hand and holds her skirt down. Her face turned red, she was furious at what just happened, a part of her didn't even want to hold back the brain blast that she felt was about to happen. How dare he do that! **

**Aces' blood was boiling as much as he wanted to feed him all of the seas' water; he knew that if he interfered Lexi would regret not taking action and defending herself. He always backed her up and she never minded, in fact she appreciated when he saved her from a few painful blows, but when it came to attacks like these, Lexi always felt the need to save and defend herself. **

"Ow Come on! Hahaha I just wanted to see your leg" **he laughs as he tries to get close enough to embrace her.**

**Lexi totally un-expecting his reaction to her slap, is shocked by what he's doing then gives him another angry shove she couldn't hold back.** "Stay back" **she says as her eyes and ears slowly begin to glow. **

**This is it! All Ace was waiting for was for Lexi to prove to herself that she is capable of her self defence! Ace wasn't planning to allow Lexi to put herself in a tough situation with those press who are waiting for her trip and make a mistake.**

**As Fin ignores her threat and gets closer Ace grabs his arm, while Fin turns around with his menacing smile; his eyes get caught with Aces' glare.**

" Hahaha! Ow this is rich, the poor little marina boy is gonna get beat up by the Loonatics' leader, our planets' heroes!" **Fin says as he cries from laughter.**

**Lexis' eyes and ears stop glowing. At first she tried to tell Ace that she can handle it, but then she recognised that look. It's the same look he had when he saw that Lexi was about to get flattened by one of the ring masters' "Galactic Oddities". **

**Aces' angry frown turns up side down**, "See dis is where you're wrong Doc...".

**Fin dries his eyes and looks at Ace a little confused,** _What! What's he smiling about? _

"... the Loonatics are not available now..." **Ace then carries Fin by his shirt.**

**Lexi looking a little surprised, smiles and turns her grin towards Fin.**

"We're on vacation!" **Ace grins allowing his eyes to glow yellow, then throws the frightened Fin off bored and into the water.**

"AAAAA!" ***SPLASH!***

**Lexi then excitedly grabs the gates of the dock and leans out of the ship looking down at him, **"Surf's Up Dude!" **she laughs.**

**Ace looks at her and raises an eyebrow, with his eyes still glowing yellow,** "nice".

**Lexi then looks back at Ace with a smile and pulls her body back into the ship, her smiles calms down.** "Thanks their chief! You read my mind!" **she giggles.**

**Aces' eyes turn back to normal as his smile softens to,** "What can I say. You Glowed!"

**Then Ace** **and Lexi cracked up on the spot!**

"So you still up for getting the Jet Ski fixed and leaving?" **Lexi asks.**

"Nei... Nah!" **Ace says as he puts his hands in his jacket pockets.**

**Lexi surprised and a little disappointed by his answer.** "No? How come?"

**Ace then pulls a pair of keys from his pocket, **"I tink dat if we're gonna get back, might as well do it in style." **He says and winks Lexi.**

**Lexi smiles her dazzling smile,** "Wow! How'd you get those!"

"Nei... let's just say dat, you learn a lot from acting, especially when you're playing de role of a samurai pick pocket."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LOOSETICS!" **yells** **out a voice from the water.**

**Lexi looks back down with joy!** "Yah you're right!" **she then turns back and looks at Ace,** "...Moments like this don't come cheap."

**Her smile was so angelic to him. It would be wrong to describe it as smile of approval because deep down, it wasn't just approval. Lexi was thankful, not for what Ace did, but for finally getting the opportunity to have her Loonatics. Nothing can compare to her family! She loved them all, but not the same way she** **does for Ace.**

**She never viewed him as family, but as the closest degree you could have as a friend who's from the opposite sex. **

_A best friend from the outside, to you and to the others, but deep down, you mean so much more to me. _**Both think to each other as they stand and smile to one another.**

**She really loves him.**

_I love you_... **Ace could read from her smile.**

"Shall we?" **Ace smiles and puts his arm out to her.**

**Lexis' ears stand up. She immediately hops and clings to him and wraps her arms around his.** "Lets!" **she laughs out!**

**Both bunnies walk towards the other end of ship and lower the brand new Jet Ski that Fin came with. Ace jumps in the water and climbs the Jet Ski, he then drives closer to the ship, so that Lexi can jump on. She couldn't wet her bandages so as he got close enough, he stood up** **and held her hand helping her to come on board. Lexi did so cautiously, but both bunnies couldn't help but comically struggle in doing so.**

"Ace! Don't let go!" **Lexi laughs out, as she grips on his arms.**

"I won't." **Ace holding her by the waist,** "Now on the count of three! 1...2...3! Jump!"

**Lexi jumps while Ace still holds her and once she lands on the Jet Ski, the machines begins to rock. **

"Whoaa! HAHAHAHA" **Both bunnies share laughter, as they try to sit down and stay on the Jet Ski. **

**Once it stops rocking, Ace looks to the front leans forward and puts his ears back, **"Hold on!"

**Lexi wraps her arms around Ace and squeezes tight. Her eyes shut but her smile too rich for her to contain. **

**Ace turns on the edge of the Jet Ski handles and it starts off really fast. He makes a turn and races the speed of the boat until finally passing it.**

**Lexi turns her head to see the boat shrink with the distance, once she lost sight of it, she looks back at the splashes the Jet Ski is making, and lays her head on Aces' back, she was at peace, so comfortable that she realized she was getting sleepy. She let her eyelids relax but not close.**

**Ace could feel her head settling on his back. He could tell she was getting sleepy and smiled knowing that she's calm and peaceful.** "Don't dose off der Lex!" **Ace says and** smiles.

**Lexi continues her gazing at the splashing,** "don't worry chief, I won't." **She takes a deep breath and holds him softer. **

**The sun was almost going to start setting. The sky slowly turned from cobalt blue to hues of yellow, salmon and pink. The water started glittering as it changed to light pink violet, and the surroundings got cooler. **

**The bunnies had about an hour till they reached the Resorts' Marina, and yet both didn't mind the distance. **

**...To be continued! Chapter 7!**

**But maybe in like a week and a ½! Cause finals are coming! **

**Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about this story I think about it every day! **

**Truly sorry for the delay Ace and Lexi fans! "D**

**I hope this chapter makes you feel better! ;D ****headhead**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dunk the Bunny! **

**YES! DONE MY FINALS! =D! Sorry again for the delay but I'm back! Enough with the chit-chat let's get typing! =D**

**The sun finally sets and the other loonatics' walk out of the cruise ship. As they all wait for each other next to ship that anchored in the Marina, the rest of the people pass by and walk away. The team was still waiting for Duck. The sky turned into this medium tone of cobalt blue, and island began turning on its' beach and outside restaurant lights. There was a hint of beach music going on the in the background. **

"Well! That was..." **Duck opens his mouth and spreads out his arms in excitement as he walks out of the cruise ship wearing his red Hawaiian shirt and orange swim trunks,** "...boring." **He says as he slouches**.

"Ow-come-on-Duck-it-wasn't-that-boring!-Well-maybe-it-was-a-bit-boring-for-you-since-you-kept-on-loosing-in-the-diving-race-even-though-you-did-try-to-tie-my-suit-to-the-anchor!" **Rev races over and sees pointing his neck straight next to Ducks' slouching body.**

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say this! I thought I saw a Shark down there and was trying to save you, which by the way you're making me regret!" **Duck raises just his head.**

"Shark?" **Slam grumbles a little bit scared.**

"Yes! And-and it was one of those famous ones you know, um the Grey white! Yah those!" **Duck says as he jumps on Slam and grabs him by the shirt.**

"Ahem. I think you mean Great White." **Tech says as he opens his back pack looking for something. **

**Tech was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with apple green swim trunks. His backpack was olive green and had a little doggie bone with a smiley face on it attached to one of the zippers. **

"What'ya-looking-for-Tech?" **rev asks.**

"My watch, I'm gonna try to contact Ace, he didn't get the chance to tell me where they were." **Tech finds his watch and wears it.** "Are they still planning to go to the movies tonight?"

**Hearing music in the background, Ace slowly drives the Jet Ski closer to the dock of marina. It had taken them a bit more time to reach since Ace had to slow down, due to Lexi falling asleep**.

***About 30 minutes ago flash back***

**As he was driving, he felt Lexis' grip loosen he glanced back to see the bunny asleep with her head on the back of his shoulder. Ace smiled and sighed softly at the seams; his second in command resting on him, he never saw Lexi so peaceful and yet so clueless of her serenity at the same time. Ace slows down looks in front of him again, and continues his journey.**

***End short flash back***

**Ace parks the Jet Ski and just sits there, he then smiles as he looks at Lexis' arms still around him.** "Now how to get off of dis ting widout walkin ya Lex?" **Ace asks himself as if he were asking Lexi. Well for starters he wasn't planning on waking her up; he felt her comfort and the occasional deep breaths she took in her sleep. He could feel her chest lightly breathing in and out, and there were moments where he could feel the rhythm of her heart beat against her cosy warm body. **

"Ace! Yo Ace? Hallo? You there?" **says Techs' voice coming out of Aces' watch making him barely jump in his seat. Lexi suddenly wakes up when Aces' back bumps her head.** "Oh Sorry der Lex!"

"Ow" **Lexi moans sleepily as she rubs her head.**

"What Tech!" **Ace agitatedly answers his watch as he pulls it closer to his face.**

"Hey! Where are you guys? You never show up at the cruise, you don't tell us where you are?..." **and as Tech was about to continue, Ace interrupts.**

"Tech, we're at de marina, meet us here in 10 ok?" **Ace instructs.**

"How about in 2? We're right behind you." **Tech says making Ace turn around to see him wave. **

**Lexi slowly turns to, but she's still woozy from the sudden wake up. Ace takes note of that, and then both bunnies look at the rest of the team as they get close. **

"Hey sorry for de head bump der Lex" **Ace trying to sound funny.**

"It's ok, but I don't think I can go with you guys to the movies, I'm too sleepy." **She says as she rubs her eyes and yawns. **

"Sure Lex", **Ace smiles.**

"What took you two so long!" **Duck says as he gets close.** "What you're too cool to hang out with us?" **Duck mocks in sarcasm.**

"Wow! What happened Lex!" **Tech asks in surprise as he notices Lexis' Knee.**

"Fan attack!" **Lexi says as she starts giggling.**

**Tech smiles,** "and I take it they weren't your fans?" **then rolls his eyes over to Ace.**

"And you sound surprised Tech!" **Ace suggests with a cunning smile.**

"Oh really?" **Lexi adds as she yawns.**

**Ace just folds his arms and smiles raising as eyebrow. **

**It was getting darker, now the sky has become light navy, and the music has gotten louder. **

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I could make it to the movies tonight, I'm really tired."

"Ow-come-on-Lex-It's-not-gonna-be-as-much-fun-without-you!" **Rev whines, and Tech and Slam look at her a bit disappointed, actually Slam was saddened. **

**Slam gets closer and pats her head,** "Aww! Lexi tired?"

**Lexi looks up at him and smiles,** "Yah sorry there buddy, we'll hang out tomorrow!"

**Slam smiles in understanding and without warning carries Lexi.**

"Whoaa! Hey" **then she giggles,** "I was beginning to wonder about the usefulness of being the only girl amongst a team of super heroes!" **she then laughs.** "Thanks Slam."

**Ace smiles then looks at the rest of the group,** "Alright foist we drop off Lexi, then we hit de big screen!"

"Yum Popcorn!" **Slam excitedly jumps in one place.**

"Whoaa! Easy there buddy!" **Lexi manages to say as she tries to not fall.**

**Slam stops and snickers.** "Oops Sorry!"

"Wow! You almost woke me up there Slam." **Lexi nervously giggles.**

**Then Ducks snaps his fingers**, "Almost woke you up! That's it!" **Duck wickedly looks at Slam,** "Slam buddy, you know what they say about a cold shower?"

"Duck No!" **Lexi says angrily.**

"Cold shower?" **Slam growls in question.**

"Yup! Once you pour on sleepy person cold water, they feel wide awake!" **Duck gladly explains.**

**Slam begins getting ideas. **

"Slam don't! I have an open wound, and I can't let the nadages get wet! Right Ace!" **Lexi looks at Ace expecting him to back her up.**

**Slam then looks at Ace as if his say is the final decision. In fact all the Loonatics turn to face Aces' decision. **

**Ace folds one arm and puts the other on it and his finger under his chin, he thinks for a while, then** "Nei... I tink your bandages need changing any way so..."

**Lexi lowers her ears in fear,** _O Oh! I think i know how this is gonna end!_ **Lexi mumbles to** **herself.** "No No please guys don't do this"

**Slam grabs Lexi by her waist, and she begins to laugh, as she tries to resist the downward pull Slam is giving her.**

"Slam! Hahaha Please hahaha don't! Hahahaha!" **but alas Slam dunks her under water.**

**Lexi felling the cold sea water grips Slams' arms and tries to climb up! The next thing you know is you have a Tasmanian devil with a little blonde bunny on his gripping on him like a cat stuck up in a tree. Her teeth chatter and her body shivers**, "Oh you are so going to pay for this!"

**The rest of the loonatics crack up in laughter, as Lexi jumps off slam and stands in the water glaring at them looking like a cat that almost drowned.**

**Walking by the pool empty waterfall pool, the team found themselves debating on what movie to watch, on the empty side of the resort. People only came here during the day, and during the night they would go swim in the pools near the bars and beach parties. Although the pools' lights were still on, they were the only artificial lights going on in that small section of the resort. The rest was up to the bright full moon to light up. The pool was a bit smaller than the size of the loonatics' main room back at HQ. But it looked so natural! It had a cave from the inside that would usually be hidden by the artificial waterfall during the day. It also had small random islands in the pool were you had tropical trees and plants grow on. The cave from the inside looked like something you would see in one of the** **"Pirates of the Caribbean" movie, it was covered with false seaweed and fish nets, as well as fake pirate skeletons and sculpted treasure chests. Now surrounding the waterfall form was a line of tropical plants but the shallow side of pool was meant to imitate the seas shore, where the pools' floor looked like sand, and then it gradually gave the blue colour as you went deeper. **

"Rev you and Tech are the only ones who enjoy Sci-Fi movies! I'm sorry but majority rules!" **Duck debates,** "and they rule that we watch **Count Duckula**!"

"What!" **Tech adds,** "and since when did that happen!"

"Yah-Duck-you're-the-only-one-who-wants-to-watch-that-boring-movie-and-if-majority-rules-than-we're-sorry-but-that's-a-NO-NO!"

**Duck attempts to grab Rev by the neck but fails due to Revs' super speed.** "Ugh whatever!" **he says miserably.**

"Nei... let's not make a big deal now, I'm sure we can find a movie for all of us" **Ace walking by Tech, putting his hands in his pocket, smiling his usually cool and calm smile.**

"Yah and the popcorn!" **Slam claps excitedly.**

**Ace stops and looks around, while the others pass him. "**Hey? Where's Lexi?" **Ace asks still looking around. **

**The rest of the guys look around, until they hear** "Yoo-hoo! Boys!" **then all the heads turn and look the right (opposite the pool that they were next to), to see Lexi leaning on a tennis ball shooting machine grinning.**

"Looking for me?" **She says, twirling one of her ears around her finger.**

**Ace gives out a nervous giggle, **"Say Lex? What'ya doing standing next to dat?"

"What this thing?" **Lexi circles around it, sliding her finger on the machine. **"Oh, just having something I'd like to call..." **looks directly at the frozen team,** "Revenge!"

"Oh! I see." **Ace answers back stiffly.** "Run!" **Then all the Loonatics run their different ways, screaming!**

"YAH SCATTER YA BUNCH OF PITIFUL ANTS!" **Lexi jumps on the machine and starts it, shooting dozens of tiny tennis ball, aiming them at the guys!**

**At first she wasn't able to hit anybody; Duck was able to 'Quack' away from the balls' path. Rev was able to quickly miss being hit by the ball. Tech and Ace were able to dodge the balls with their kung fu skills, and Slam carried a beach chair using it as a shield. **

"Ok! I guess I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch!" **Lexi turns the dial, and the machine starts vibrating and shooting more balls! Alas our loonatics failed at not being hit.**

**Duck Quacks away from a balls' path but comes behind Slam, Slam can't hold off the balls so ends up falling on Duck and in the pool. Rev amazed by what just happened bumps into Tech and both slip on the slippery ground next to the pool and gradually hit Ace,** "Whoaaaaa!" **All three yell out as they fall into the pool.**

"Mwhahahahahah!" **laughs out the little tanned bunny as she falls of the machine crying and gripping on her stomach trying to breathe!**

**Finally when she looks back at the pool, she sees 5 angry loonatics staring at her.**

**Ace rinsing his ears as he walks towards the shallow area of the pool says,** "You do realize dis means war." **Then grins at the blonde bunny and she anxiously stands up, excited yet nervous. **

**To be continued!**

**Chapter 8 coming soon! Sorry for the delay again but you're going to see a lot of the whole team in the next chapter! Stay tune to see the Loonatics this time fight against each other**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! The diversion! XD**

"Wait wait wait! You can't just all be against me! It's not fair!" **Lexi laughs out as she backs away from the approaching loonatics surrounding her.**

"Oh really?" **Tech says cunningly grinning at her.**

"You seem to do great all alone on that machine, so what's different now?" **Duck says.**

**They close in on the nervous bunny. Slam begins cracking his fingers and Rev begins circling around Lexi, making her even more nervous. Lexi grabs and sits on a steel chair next to her and holds the chairs' arms tight!** "I'm not getting out of this chair!"

"That won't be a problem" **Tech proudly says.**

"Come on guys! You had this coming!" **Lexi says.**

"And you don't?" **Duck asked as he wickedly grins at her.**

**The next thing you know, Tech levitates Lexi,** "Whoa! Hey put me down! This is neither funny nor fair! Put me down!"

"Sure!" **Tech says smiling as the rest of the loonatics snicker.**

**Tech levitates her over the pool,** "I believe de lady wants to be put down Tech." **Ace says grinning at Lexi. **

"Oh does she now? What ever you say chief!" **Tech then drops Lexi into the pool!**

"Whoa!" ***SPLASH!***

**All the loonatics on ground burst with laughter, as the bunny swims back up.** "Cheap shot guys", **she frowns back.**

**Even though Lexi was indeed the only girl on the team, the guys never did take that into consideration that much. As much as she hated the thought, but she felt they saw her as a tomboy, a kid brother. What she also hated to admit was how she enjoyed the boyish games they included her in. Ever since she and the rest of the team became friends, Lexi couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, and when she did remember, it always seemed link back to her child hood days, when she was a kid bunny like any other who didn't care about acting like a lady. So therefore Lexis' femininity never got in the way of the boys when it came to doing things like throwing her in the water!**

**Ace dries his teary eyes and looks back at the loonatics still giggling,** "You know, I don't tink I've had a descent water fight in years!"

"Yeah!-I-don't-think-i-remember-the-last-time-i-even-had-a-water-fight-Oh-man-this-id-gonna-totaly-sweet-sweet-sweet!"

"Any body up for a water fight?" **Ace asks the team.**

"But-what-about-the-movie?" **Rev asks.**

"Nah, let's skip it, we can always rent movies back at HQ!" **Tech suggests.**

"I'm not playing if you guys are planning to act like cowards and gang up on me again!" **Lexi points out as she tries to get out of pool, but struggles due to her wet dress. Slam giggles and helps her out. **

"Nei... I tink Lex has a point der." **Ace says snickering, making the others snicker as well. **

"Ow very funny! Drop it already!" **Lexi yells out.**

**They teasingly stop laughing and Ace speaks again.** "No really, let's make two teams, if a member of any team gives up, the whole team loses"

"This-is-sweet-sweet-sweet!" **Rev says,** "So-how-are-we-going-to-divide-up-the-teams?"

"Ok! I'm leader of the team Duck! And I choose Tech and slam!" **Duck boasts.**

"Hey-who-elected-you-leader!" **Rev asks Duck a little annoyed.**

"I did Duh!" **Duck answers back.**

"Well-you're-not-the-boss-of-us!"

"Yah I am!"

"NO-you're-not!"

"I have a better idea" **Tech interrupts placing his hand under his chin.** "Why don't we have the team leader play against our second in command?" **Tech says looking at Slam, Duck and Rev. They then share an evil grin and turn their attention to the two bunnies. **

**Ace and Lexi looked at each other for a while and shared an awkward silence. A little bit in "aw", they realize why this is awkward. For as long as Ace and Lexi remember, they always did things hand in hand,** _but wait this is just a game! Why is it such a big deal?_ **Both bunnies think. Well because now Ace and Lexi had their positions pointed out again, he was the leader and she was second in command, it never occurred to them how close they were not just friend wise, but also in what they do. **

**The rest completely understood the reason for a silence, and they loved it! **

"Well?" **Duck finally interrupts bringing both bunnies back to Earth.**

"You up for it bunny?" **Ace softly smiles at her. **

**Lexi at first smiles back the same way, **"You're on!" **she replies wearing her competitive grin. **

"Sweet!-now-let's-pick-the-teams!"

"Ladies foist!" **Ace says backing up and making space for Lexi to see her options. **

"OK! I'm gonna start with... Slam!" **Lexi says excitedly. Slam claps his hand happily and walks over to Lexis' side and stands behind her. **

**Ace then places his hand under his chin,** "hmmm... Nei... Tech!"

"All right! I'm not picked last yah!" **Tech jumps and says but them realizes the others looking at him in a weird way. **"Oh sorry... heh" **he nervously giggles and walks over to Aces' side while rubbing the back of his neck. Ace smiles and both Tech and Ace look at Lexi. **

"Ummm... now I'm gonna go with Rev!"

"Yah!" **Rev jumps and runs towards Lexis' team, and they jump and high-5.**

"Oh leave the duck till the end! Talk about unappreciated talent", **Duck crosses his arms and glares at them. **

"You unappreciated? Never!" **Tech laughs out, Ace just smiles.**

"Actually I tink having Duck on our side is a huge advantage. Tink about all how we can egg dem!" **Ace says in a praising tone.**

"Much better!" **says Duck then walks towards them.**

**Both teams face each other, all proudly smiling at their opponent.**

"Ok! So the rules are no drowning, kicking or punching and no leaving the pool! Oh and no powers either, we're on vacation remember." **Lexi says.**

"Deal" **Ace replies.**

"Ready?" **Lexi asks.**

...

"GO!" **Ace yells out, and all the loonatics take off their shirts, and Lexi unties her skirt/dress. Then they all run to the pool and jump in laughing. Once they swam back up for breath for breathe, the water fight started! **

**Ace and Lexi happened to turn out to be opposite each other in the pool. So they both splash water at each other while looking away. Rev starts circling Tech and splashing water on him every circle, while Tech fails at catching him. Slam at first stares at the other having fun and starts clapping his hands and jumping on his place, but then Duck splashes him from behind. Slam turns around and grins at duck. **

"Eeep! Mother." **Duck squeaks, then slam clasps his hands together and smashes them in the water making a huge splash that throws duck 3 feets high! **

"Whooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" **Duck yells out.**

**So, so far, Lexis' team seems to be winning, but Ace won't give up without a fight!**

"Guys Huddle!" **Ace yells out making his team retreat and hide behind one of the islands in the pool. **

"They're killing us back there!" **Tech says.**

"Yah way to point out the obvious!" **Duck replies in sarcasm.**

"Yah well we gotta find a way to weaken Rev and Slam for you guys!" **Ace then thinks.**

"Got it! Duck you take Rev and when he isn't looking jump on his back and stay on him while he runs dat'll tire him out, while Tech deals wit Slam, since Slam isn't dat fast in de water."

"And what about you?" **Duck asks using his annoyingly sly tone.**

"I'm sticking wit Lex." **Ace simply answers.**

"You mean you're gonna stick fighting against her right?" **Tech grins and asks.**

**Ace blushes, then frowns,** "well unlike you guys, I don't have my opponent beating de fur outa me!"

**Both Tech and Duck giggle,** "Yeah suuuureeeeeee!"

"Can we get back to de game now!" **Ace irritatingly says while blushing with embarrassment. **

"Hey I thought that if one person from the opposite team gave up then the team looses, but this is too much!" **Lexi says as her team laughs.** "Come on you guys! Come out come out wherever you are!"

**Duck sneaks up from behind Rev, but Lexi turns around right before Duck jumps on Rev.**

"Rev behind you!" **Lexi yells out, Duck jumps on Rev and covers his eyes.**

"Got'ya!"

"Whah?-Hey-oh-come-on-get-off-Duck!" **Rev says as he runs not seeing where he is going.**

"Not a chance there bird brain!"

**Lexi gasps then yells out to Slam** "Slam! Help Rev"

**Slam walks against the water and tries to reach Rev, but then water slashes from behind him. He turns around and sees no one. The water splashes again from behind him, he turns around, no one there! **

**Lexi could see Tech messing with Slam, so she begins to panic** _I know Ace is behind this! Lexi thinks we're gonna loose! _

"Wat'up Doll?" **Says a voice behind her. Lexi turns and sees Ace right behind her.**

"Can't handle de pressure?" **Ace asks teasingly.**

"Oh yah, well handle this!" **Lexi jumps in the water like a dolphin and splashes Ace when she kicks her feet, she dives and swims towards the deeper end, while Ace covers his face from the water. **

**Ace then smiles and follows her.** _Man dat girls' got Moxy!_

**As both bunnies swim to the deeper end, Ace swims up for air, and the moment he does, Lexi rises up and splashes water right into his mouth, Lexi can hold her breathe the longest from the team. Ace starts coughing and Lexi laughs, then dives back down.**

"Oh ***cough*** dis is ***cough*** on!" **Ace smile and dives back down.**

**Lexi and Ace keep swimming until they eventually reach the cave. Lexi thinking she lost Ace, decided to stop and stand in the shallow waters of the artificial cave. She hears him coming** "Oh man!" **she says still trying to breath, and swims deeper into the cave, until eventually she reaches the other side and swims out of the cave from its' other opening on the other side.**

_He's getting closer!_ **She thinks as she looks back while still swimming. Once she looks back in front she stops just when she was about to hit an island. The islands were like huge blue marble pots, built in the pool, and they were filled with plants. She gasps and swims up avoiding collision with the island. She gasps for air, and looks up, and then still breathing heavily she looks left and right to see from which side of the island she'll pick to swim around.**

"Left!" **she gasps, then just when she was about to swim to the left side of the island...**

**Aces' body suddenly inclines from the water, and that made Lexi slam her back to the island...**

"GotYa!" **Ace says then immediately and puts his arms out and traps Lexi between them.**

**For a mille second there, she felt fear! Her pupils shrank and her heart began beating. At first Lexi couldn't tell it was Ace, everything happened so quick that all she did was try to back away from a figure lifting from the water.**

**Lexi found herself stuck in the middle, once she came back to normal she just stares straight into his eyes, while still fixing the pace of her breath. The water was up to their chests. **

**Both bunnies breathing heavily stare deep into each others' eyes, but Ace tried to hide his exhaustion, with a smile. **

"Well! ***breathes*** you really did put up a fight der Lex! ***breathes*** I'm impressed!" **Ace says with his arms still pinning her to the island.**

**Lexi doesn't say anything, she could barely even think! What she thought she couldn't even think with words,** _close, trapped, arms..._ **that was the best she could do!**

**Even though Ace didn't give her room to swim away, he still made sure he respected her space. **

_Ace! Chest!_ **What she thought she didn't even think in words, they were just there continuously being repeated in her head.**

**Ace softly smiles and removes his arms.** _Why isn't she saying anything?_ **Ace giggles a little and softly splashes water at her. **

**The water splashes snap her out of the trance.**

"Wait what?" **Lexi asks.**

" Oh you're back!" **Ace smiles,** "Know what Lex? I tink you'd make a great leader, but... I still won!"

"Oh really?" **Lexi smiles cunningly and tries to dive away but_**

"Not so fast der bunny!" **Ace says trapping her again between his arms again.** "As much as I enjoy swimming after you, I tink I've done enough of dat for today!" **Ace laughs,** "Now I'll just call my team and figure out a way on how to catch yours!"

**Lexi looking at both his arms next to her, trapping her, decides to see if she could trick him.** "Say Ace... don't you think you're a little bit too close?" **Lexi asks seductively.**

"Nei... so?" **Ace smiles and raises an eyebrow.**

"Wha_ well_ I mean..." _Lexi gets' cut off__

"Nice try der Lex! But I'm a fast loiner!" **Ace says and winks at her, with a smile. **"Hey Guys! Over here!" **Ace calls as he looks back.**

**Lexi, left blushing, starts nervously thinking to herself, while Tech and Duck swim by. **

"Well well well! I see we caught the leader! Great! Now all we need is to catch the other two and we win!" **Tech says happily.**

"Yah right!" **Lexi busts in!** "In your dreams!"

**Duck, Tech and Ace look back at their captive, Tech and Duck laugh at what she said while Ace just looks at her with a friendly soft smile. (with Aces' arms still pinning her against the wall)**

"Oh! Where do we hide her!" **Duck continues ignoring what Lexi said.**

"I'm not sure... the cave?" **Asks Tech.**

"No too obvious!" **Duck says.**

"In one of the islands?" **Tech suggests.**

"hmm... I don't know..."

**As their conversation goes on, Ace looks back at the little blonde bunny trapped in front of him.** "So bunny? Did you really give up?" **Ace asks softly, as he tries to cheer up his prisoner. Even though this was a game, he knew how Lexi would take it, being the damsel who got caught; she would be pretty bummed out. As funny as it sounds, Ace also felt bad for catching her, but she did have a cute frown going on, as she crossed her arms and just stood there trapped by his arms blocking her escape way.**

"Me? Nah! I wouldn't be second in command if that were to happen!" **Lexi answers back cunningly. **

"Oh! So you got more tricks up your sleeves?" **Ace smiles.**

"Well... just 2." **Lexi answers.**

"Good! Dat's a relief! I was beginning to worry about my second in command!" **Ace laughs. **

"Aw! There's no need for that chief!" **Lexi smiles,** _go for it girl!_ "Now take a deep breath!" **Then Lexi pushes herself towards Ace and kisses him!**

**Ace in shock looks at the bunny with his eyes wide open. His arms drop and shoulders lift as his body backs up only a little! **

**Even Tech and Duck stop what they were doing, and with dropped jaws look at what was presently happening! 0_0**

**With Lexis' eyes closed the kiss lasted 10 seconds! This was supposed to be a means of distraction and escape, but Lexi gave it a little more intimacy then what she planned! ^_^ She lets go and says** "watch and learn bunny!" **then dives into the water right next to the guys but none of them tried to stop her. Tech and Duck watched her go (still in shock), while Ace just stood there!**

"H-hey! G-G-Get her!" **Duck yells out after he snaps back, then Tech and Duck swim after her. **

**Ace just turns around, faces their direction, slams his back to the same island Lexi was pinned on, and slowly sinks leaving only his eyes above water. Even his ears dropped down! Ace smiled and melted away, making bubbles under water.** _She kissed me __**^^)**_

**Meanwhile Lexi reached the other side of the island.** "Lex!" **Rev calls out,** "Where-were-you-we-thought-you-were-caught!"

"Quick Slam! I need you to climb the water fall and Cannon Ball! The largest one you ever made!"

**Slam smiles and makes his way up the water fall.** "Aw-this-is-gonna-be-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet!" **Rev says as he carries Lexi and runs up the waterfall. Lexi laughing at what was going on signals Slam to make the jump.**

"Hey what's Slam doing up there?" **Duck asks.**

"Uh-oh" **Tech says. Then both loonatics hug each other with fear.**

**Slam jumps like a cannon ball and in about 4 seconds he hits the water, creating a huge wave that shoots Duck and Tech out of the water and onto the grass. **

"Yah! We Won!" **Lexi and Rev Jump and high 5!**

**As Slam, Rev and Lexi, get out of the pool celebrating, Duck marches angrily towards them** "Wait a minute Wait a minute! She cheated!" **he stated pointing at Lexi. Then everybody including Tech, start snickering at Duck.**

"What! Tech you saw what she did!" **Duck desperately turns to Tech.**

**Lexi** (_oh no!),_ **turns red, Tech takes notice of that and smiles** _don't worry Lex_, "Yah, we caught her, she slipped away and Slam did an incredibly awesome cannonball!"

"Thank you" **Slam bows.**

"No problem buddy!" **Tech laughs back.**

"What! Oh nice try! Lexi just K_" **Ace rushes over and shuts Ducks' bill.**

"Come on Duck nobody likes a sore loser!" **Ace says smiling. Lexi seeing what just happened blushed and couldn't hold her smile.**

**Tech winks at Duck, giving him the message. **

**Ace lets go of his bill,** "You're despicable", **Duck mumbles.**

**To be continued! This is like a token of apology for my fans that I kept waiting!Stay tune to see what happens in chapter 9! WoW what will happen once Ace and Lexi go back to their room? (Ow plz don't get any nasty ideas, I try to keep this as clean as possible =D) oh! And I kinda like sticking to what the characters would actually do! Keep those reviews coming! Oh and remember i'm spending my vacation in the mountains, and up here we don't have internet connection! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter (9)! **

**A Can'O'Butterflies! ^^P**

**The Loonatics decide to head back to the hotel, it was around 12am, and there was a big day ahead of them. The team was invited to a Gala Ball the next day, and everybody had to rest before the big night.**

**But before they all grabbed a towel and dried themselves before wearing their clothes. Lexi was drying her legs and noticed her soaked bandaged knee.** "Oh no!" **she said,** "Ugh, this is disgusting!"

**Ace who was only about 3 meters away, heard and walked close**, "We gotta get dat changed." **He said looking at the wound. Lexi just looks at him and gets butterflies in her stomach, she remembers what had happened. **

"Yo Tech!" **Ace calls out; Tech walks closer,** "Yah chief?"

"Nei... you don't happen to have a foist aid kit lying around somewhere in your room do ya?"

**Tech stands next to Ace and both look at Lexis' wound.** "Yah, it's still unpacked, you get her to the room, and I'll meet you there with the kit."

**Lexi still silent, suddenly felt like an broken statue in front of them, until Ace looked at her and smiled, **"You tink you can walk back Lex?"

**Lexi forces herself to look at him, but there was a red blush line growing from one cheek, crossing over her nose and covering the other cheek. She slowly raises her head, **"Um... Yeah I...I think so..."

**With all the adrenalin and excitement, Lexi managed to forget about the big scab on her knee, but now, the squishy wet bandages and chlorine filled pool water, added to the pain that was overshadowed by the fun; and Ace noticed that Lexi was finding difficult and uncomfortable to walk. **

"Ok great!" **Ace says,** "I'll walk wit'ya, and you can tell me more about the oder tricks you have up your sleeves!" **Ace laughs and puts Lexis' arm around his shoulder and walks. Tech snickers and parts ways, **_nice save chief!_ **Then he heads for his room. Even though they all their rooms are in the same corridor, Tech decided to take a different route and give them some privacy, even though Ace didn't ask for it.**

**Both Ace and Lexi didn't take the fact that Tech didn't walk with them, even though his room is just down the hall from theirs', into consideration. Both bunnies walk towards the hotel. **

"So Lex_" **Ace begins.**

"It didn't mean anything!" **Lexi yells out.**

**Ace looked at her shocked, then he smiles** "Easy der Lex, I was just gonna propose dat you borrow a shoit from me so dat you could go shopping tomorrow for a dress." **He says gesturing with his hands as if confused. **

**Lexi stops and blushes, feeling so embarrassed** _nice going there blabber mouth!_ "Oh, s-sorry there I thought you were going to ask about the ..."

**She doesn't continue the sentence but Ace got the picture. **

"Oh... Oh! Dat! Nah!... Why would I bring dat up?" **Ace smiles nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking diagonally at the floor. **

**His nervousness makes Lexi giggle, and the sound of her giggles make Ace smile back at her. **

"Good" Lexi giggles, because you know that I just did that to distract you right?"

"And it woiked." **Ace said proudly,** "see you make a good leader after all" **he said as he softly punches her shoulder,** "and dat's why you're my second in command!"**Although Ace new Lexi wasn't being completely honest, he just pretended that he believed her, so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. **

"Thanks chief." **Lexi says giving him a soft appreciative smile.**

"Nei... don't mention it Lex!" **Ace then takes her arm and puts it around his shoulder again, and holds her hand, and with his other hand he holds her by her waist, supporting her. **

**Lexi feels warm butterflies flying from her right hand (the one Ace is holding) and her waist to all over her body, suddenly she feels this rush of warmth, and a blush overwhelming her face, she then saddens with disappointment,** _Ugh why can't I just stop that!_ **She then shakes her head and *Sighs*.**

**Both bunnies reach their room and Ace opens the door, he then switches on the lights, and goes back outside to help Lexi walk in. He helps her sit on his bed (since it was closest to the door).** "Ok, I'm just gonna go and see if Tech found dat kit... heh!" **Ace says as he nervously giggles in the end and rushes out the door. **

**Lexi just giggles,** _amazing how_ _he's still single! It's so adorable when he does that!_

**Ace walks down the hall and knocks on Tech and Revs' door, Tech opens.** "Hey! You're here just in time!" **Tech opens the door and lets Ace in. **"I just built this amazing Nano-camerfly, and it's supposed to help us spy_"

**Tech gets cut off by Ace,** "Nei... dat's great Tech , but did you find de safety kit?" **Ace always loves seeing Techs' new "toys", but this time his mind was a little preoccupied with the tired bunny waiting back in the room, with a painful scab on her knee. Tech was able to understand that and so he smiled and said** "Yup! It's over here!" **he hands** **Ace the kit,** "Oh and I think you better keep it since Lexi is gonna need to change the bandages in the morning as well".

**Aces' smile widens,** "Tanks Tech!"

"No Prob! Hey at least someone has to play the responsible one over here!" **Tech crosses his arms and says proudly. **

"Sure Tech, whatever would dis team do widout ya!" **Ace laughs, and then heads for the door. Rev walks in immediately...** "Hey-Ace!-sorry-for-beating-ya-back-at-the-pool-but-the-game-was-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet!-wow-i-can't-believe-Lexi-beat-you-and_"

**Tech smoothly walks over to Rev and shuts his beak.** "Night chief."

"Night guys." **Ace smoothly smiles back and says, then heads for the door.**

"Wait Ace!" **Tech remembers.**

**Ace turns around.**

"Ya think you can come back later tonight, I really think the Nano-camerfly could come in handy for tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll just change Lexs' bandages and come back" **Ace says and smiles and then he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.**

**Lexi patiently waiting on his bed decides to fiddle around with whatever's close, and the first thing that her eye catches would be the resort brochure left on the drawers next to Aces' bed. She opens it and looks at the optional activity schedule for tomorrow. And then a thought comes to her mind. **_Ha! Now I know how to make you pay Ace bunny for not packing my stuff!_ **She grins and then the door of the room opens, and Ace walks in.**

"Found de kit!" **Ace walks in waving the box in his hands.**

**Lexi **"Good! Oh and by the way, I finally decided your punishment."

**Ace stops in his place and looks at Lexi surprised **"Punishment!"

"Yup! Since you were the one who forgot to pack my stuff, you're gonna be the one who gets me the dress!

**Ace** "Ok... sounds fair." **He says rubbing his head and smiling at Lexi.** "Deal!" **then he bends down to change the bandages, and sits crossing his legs on the ground. **

"Wait! I'm not done!" **Lexi says laughing.**

"Huh?"

"Yup!" **she says smiling,** "there's more!"

**Ace looks up at her,** "really I taught you only had two tricks left?" **he smiles cunningly.**

"What can I say; I guess I'm full of surprises!" **She says giggling.**

**Ace starts unwinding her old bandage,** "Ok shoot!"

_You heard him Lexi! Just say it, he'll probably just laugh and agree, since you're counting it as a punishment! Ok now girl... take a deep breath!_ "Remember those girls, your fans, back at the ship?" **she asks.**

"Yup" **he says still concentrating on what he's doing.**

"Well... I found a way to get back at them."

"Ok... I'm listening." **He says still looking at what he's doing. **

"and... you know how they really like you?"

"Hehe, yup" **he says looking up at Lexi and giggling at the memory of when they attacked him. **

"Ok , Ok... remember how you said they're jealous of me?" **she goes on.**

"I remember, I'm surprised you couldn't tell dough." **He says directing his attention back at the wound. **

"Yah well, I still find it hard to believe why the leader of a cheerleading squad who can have any guy she wants, would be jealous of me! I mean I have to wear a suit everyday!"

"Nei... dat's not completely true Lex." **Ace says, still cleaning her wound.**

"What isn't?" **she asks.**

"I don't tink what's her face can have any guy she has her eyes on."

"Oh yah! Well you don't know her! Name one guy that she likes who doesn't want to date her!" **Lexi says with a little bit more energy in her tone.**

**Ace raises his head and looks at her, he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either, **"really Lex?"

"Oh! Hehehe I forgot." **She smiles nervously.**

**Ace smiles at her then looks back at the wound,** "So you were saying?"

"Huh?" **Lexi asks confused.**

"De punishment?" **Ace continues giggling.**

"Oh right!" **Lexi remembers.**

**Ace starts giggling. **

_Good, good let him laugh! Ha now I have the guts to tell him, ok... 1, 2..._

"We're going to the ball together!" **she excitedly says.**

"I know we are Lex, I kinda figured you know us being a group, dat we were gonna show up togeder."

_What!_ **She thinks with frustration.** "No, no Ace!" **Ace then looks up at her a little confused.**

"We!" **she says gesturing with her hands pointing at her then at him then back and forth again. **"...are going together, as in as a couple." **She says.**

"W-we, I mean U-u-us?" **Ace panics,** "M-me an-and You!"

**Lexi always seems to be more confident when Ace isn't.** "Yup!" **she says excitedly and with a big smile. **

"D-dat's Y-your Punishment?" **he asks trying to wipe off the nervous sweat from his neck.**

"Yup!" **Lexi says sounding even more confident.** "So you gonna go with it or back out?"

_Wow she's good!_ "W-well, I did forget your clodes, and we are friends... I guess it wouldn't be cool and I didn't help you get back at de ones who pushed you to de floor" **Ace says calming down a little. **

**Lexis' smile begins to grow, as she waits for an answer anxiously.** _Wow I think this might work!_

**Ace gets back to normal and places his finger under his chin, then suddenly a thought comes to his head and he smiles.** _Wait I tink we can pull dis off! Nice move Lex, couldn't have tought of a better way myself!_ "Ok deal!" **Ace says with a wide smile.**

" YAH!" **Lexi says,** "I'll show those Pom-Pom shaking clones how to mess with Lexi Bunny!" **She says rubbing both her hands together with her typical menacing grin.**

"You never seize to surprise me bunny." **Ace says crossing his hands and smiling at Lexi sharing the same grin.**

"Well... I guess you could say I am underestimated!" **she says with a cool smile.**

"So it seems!" **Ace says standing up,** "but now..." **He says carrying Lexi bunny.**

"Huh!" **Lexi** **says shocked by what just happened,** _OMG he's carrying me! _

"I tink it's time you go to bed, you don't wanna look exhausted for tomorrows' Ball do ya?" **He asks with a smile. He walks over to Lexis' side of the room and softly places her in the bed. **

**Lexi is to red for words. She just stays quite.**

"I'm going to Tech for a few minutes; he said he wanted to show me somtin! Night Roomie!" **He says then switches of the lights and closes the door after he leaves.**

**Lexi stays silent in the dark for a while then she suddenly turns around in her bed and hugs the pillow next to her, shoving her face into it and screams! ^^P**

***Knock Knock Knock* **

**Tech walks over and opens the door,** "What took ya?"

"Nei... we're going togeder to de ball!" **Ace says and smiles.**

"Well yeah, I thought so since we're a team and all_"

"Nope!" **Ace cuts in knowing that Tech was going to misunderstand him like he did Lexi,** "We, as in me and Lexi." **He says and smiles leaving Tech a little surprised.**

"Oh...OH! you two? Together? As in as a couple!" **Tech asks shocked.**

"Seems so... you wanted to show me som'tin bout a Can'O'Butterflies?" **Ace asks as he enjoys the moments of shock Tech seems to be in. **

"No!" **Tech comes back to normal.** "Not a 'Can'O'Butterflies" a 'Nano-Camerfly', and yes." **Tech pulls out a small Emerald Green Butterfly Broche, with faux bijou jewels, and hands it to an amazed Ace. **

"Wow Tech! You made dis!" **Ace says as he gazes at the miniscule work of art.**

"Yeah well I found this really cool old vintage tool shop and right next to it an arts and crafts shop, so I figured since you left Lexis' watch you could give her this."

"Tanks Tech dis is perfect!" **Says Ace with a very wide smile.** "but what's wit de camera?"

"Ah yes! Well this is not only a camera, but it has a built in microphone and walkie-talkie, it also has a tracer, so basically this Broche was built to do everything our watches can do, except it's a little more feminine" **Tech says proudly.**

"Nice!" **Ace says,** "wait... but why are you giving dis to me?"

"I think Lexi will be willing to forgive you for forgetting her stuff once you give her this!" **Tech proposes.**

"Haha I hope not!" **Ace laughs.**

"Huh? Whadaya mean?" **Tech asks a little confused.**

"You know dis whole date ting?" **Ace asks with a smile.**

"U-huh"

"Well... dat's Lexis' way of payback." **Ace says.**

"Wow she's good!" **Tech says amazed.**

"I know dat's what I taught!" **Ace amazed by how Tech realized that as well.**

"Ok den I'm gonna head back to de room, tanks Tech for letting me give Lexi her new toy!" **Ace says in appreciation.**

"It's not a toy!" **Tech argues.**

"Sure whatever you say! Night!" **Ace says and rushes out of the room with a big smile.**

**Tech just laughs to himself and closes the door**. _It's a good thing, Rev was in the bathroom for all of this!_ "Hey Come on Rev I gotta go two!"

"In-a-minute!-I-told-you-to-go-to-the-bathroom-before-me-but-you-said-noooo-so-now-you-have-to-wait-till-I-finish-everything_"

"Alright whatever! Just be quick about it!" **Tech cuts in a little bit annoyed. **

**Stay tune for chapter 10!**

**Oh and btw! I forgot to say that i might not own the characters but I do own the story so... plz no one try and copy it but with different characters thank you! =D keep those reviews coming! ;D C'YA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Slam with a little help!**

**Next morning! Lexi wakes up at the sound of her alarm that she set to ring at 5:30, she quickly switches it off, in order not to wake Ace. Why? Because this bunny had a special wakeup call planned for him. She grabs her pink towel and her yellow swimsuit and head for the shower. This time she also decided not sing, just to take a quick shower and dress up for a fun and tropical day at the beach. After she's done with the shower, she slowly walks over to the sleeping bunny, and picks up the phone on the drawer next to him.**

"Hallo?" **she whispers.** "This is Lexi bunny from the room 2772, um... I would like to have the special exotic chaperone men treatment from 7am till 7pm! Thank you b-bye!" **she whispers with a very soft and friendly tone. **

**Lexi then closes the phone and innocently giggles** "tihihihihi!" **to herself as she crouches net to Aces' bed and raises one of his ears. **"Tihihihihi" **manages to sneak out, as she couldn't hold herself from giggling. **

"Lights... Camera..." **she whispers, **"ACTION!" **Lexi yells out right before a confused and scared bunny, leaps out of the bed screaming and attaches himself to the ceiling lamp.**

"AAAA! DON'T HOIT ME!" **yells out the bunny as he clings to the lamp and swings back and forth with it.**

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" **Cries out Lexi as she falls on his bed laughing and pressing on her stomach for air.**

**Ace then finally regaining touch with reality, angrily glares at the bunny below him laughing out and clinging to his blanket and bed sheet. **

"Dat's not funny!" **yells out Ace, but too bad for him, Lexi happened to think otherwise.**

**Ace then realizing that he was being completely ignored, lets go of the lamp and willingly falls on his bed right in front of Lexis' head, still glaring at her. **"You done?" **he says.**

**Lexi finally catches her breath and wipes the tears from her eyes,** "Sorry bout that boss!" **she says as laughter seems to still slip out of her.**

**Ace crosses his hands and frowns. **

"Oh come on! You're not gonna stay mad at me for the whole day are you?" **Lexi says sitting up and smiling teasingly; **"After all I am your date remember?" **she asks getting closer to Ace.**

**Right...** "Nei... I guess you're right Lex!" **Ace says with a smile, as he slowly reaches for a pillow behind him,** "But I can do dis!" **and hits Lexi on the head with it. **

"OW! Hahaha!" **Lexi says as she rubs her head.**

**Ace closes in for another hit, but Lexi backs off and falls of the bed.**

"Ow!" **she quickly says as she frowns and rubs her back. **

"Aw! You ok der bunny?" **Ace laughs as he hits her on the head again with the pillow.**

"Ace don't you'll ruin my hair!" **Lexi says frustratingly, as she stands up and tries to fix the mess in her hair. **

"For what! De pool?" **Ace asks sarcastically as he sits on his bed, crosses his legs and places one arm on one knee and supports his head.**

"Yes and No!" **Lexi answers more confidently as she fixes herself up in front of the mirror.** "Yes since the only outfit I own is a swimsuit and No, I won't be going to the pool pool just around it!"

"Oh dat makes sense!" **Ace giggles in sarcasm.**

"Yah Yah laugh while you still can Ace!" **Lexi smiles cunningly as she reaches for the lip gloss in her back. She then opens it and stands in front of the mirror again and starts painting her lips Glossy pomegranate pink. **

"Uh... Lex? Don't ya tink dats a little bit too much Gloss for de pool?" **Ace asks confused.**

"No!" **she answers back mockingly as she looks back at him and closes her lip gloss,** "Not when you're being chaperoned by Enrique, Chad, Françoise and Romeo!"

"Enrique... Chad... Francoise what?" **Ace says as he gets off of his bed a little bit ticked off.** "Who are dey?"

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"They my dear Roomie..." **she says with a cool and snobbish tone, as she walks over to the door next to her and opens it, revealing 4 incredibly handsome smiling men wearing nothing but Hawaiian swim trunks and a bow tie.** "Are my chaperones for the day!"

**Aces' jaw drops. **

"This is Chad, Enrique, Françoise and Romeo! Guys this is my Roommate Ace bunny, say hi now!"

"Hi Ace!" **the 4 adorable young men say at the same time.**

**Ace smiles back and says** "Wat'up Docs?" **as he walks over to Lexi and secretly pinches her arm!**

"Ow!" **Lexi jumps, then says back to Ace** "What you'do that for!"

**Ace just fakes a smiles as he keeps on looking at the chaperones**, "Why do you need chaperonies for de day! I taught WE as ME & YOU as in as a COUPLE are going to de ball togeder!"

**Lexi giggles **"Oh don't worry bunny we're still going out! But you're going to go shopping for my dress remember, so who will I hang out with till then huh?"

"Really Lexi!" **Ace says frowning at her.**

"Yah really! Now don't you worry your little cotton tail, I'll be fine!" **she says as she grabs her towel. **"Look I have 4 incredibly nice gentlemen to keep me company for the whole day!" **she says as she gestures to the 4 men.**

**Aces' frown then turns to a sad puppy pout (un intentionally ), and Lexi takes notice of that. **

_Aw, look at that face!_ "Ok! I gotta go Ace, see you tonight!" **she says with a soft smile. She was planning on making this morning incredibly ruff for Ace. Why? Well she wants to be sure if he really does like like her or not. But after she saw that face, this time was the first time she actually felt guilty, just a little though! **

**Ace didn't answer; he didn't even realize the puppy pout face he was giving out. **

"Bye!" **Lexi said leaving out the planned sarcasm and replacing it with a friendly soft smile.**

**As she leaves, the men carry her** "Whoaa! Hahaha hey what are you all up to?" **and place her on a carriage and each man carries one end of the carriage on his shoulder.**

"What about your bandages?" **Ace asks.**

"Don't worry I changed them after I took a shower!" **Lexi softly answers back.** "C'ya chief!" **she smiles and cheers up the bunny standing below her watching her.**

"C'ya" **Ace answers back, finally able to let out a soft smile,** _massage received_ **Lexi laughs.**

"Ok boys, we have a whole day of fun! SO where are you gonna take me now!" **Lexi laughs out, making Ace laugh along with her! Basically that was what the 2 bunnies had in common, they both shared a personality that was able to turn dark moments into moments amusing to them and menacing and intimidating to their enemies.**

**The boys carry her away and Ace rushes to the door to see her go; both bunnies laughing but Aces' last glimpse of the happy bunny ends with a soft smile. At that time the rest of the team step out of their rooms, still in their PJs. **

"What's with all Racket!" **Duck yells out with his sleeping mask still on.**

**Tech walks over to Ace, still looking at where Lexi and the 4 men left through,** "Weren't you two suppose to go to the ball together?"

**Ace still looking at the last place he saw Lexi in, pulls out his hand and grabs Ducks' mask. Duck who has been trying to walk to where he thought the rest were, still not knowing why all he saw was darkness, suddenly saw a glimpse of light and surrounding as Ace pulled on his mask then... **"OW!" ... **Ace lets go ^-^.**

"Come on Tech! What time is it?" **Ace asks still looking at what he was looking at. **

"Umm... 7:05am" **Tech says looking at his watch.**

"Exactly which means we have at least 10 hours to get our tuxes and find Lexi a dress!" **Ace says as he smiles and looks at Tech.**

"We're going dress shopping?" **Duck asks as he removes his sleeping mask.**

"Exactly! And you know what dey say... the oirly Goil gets de dress!" **Ace says as walks back into his room to dress up. **

"Aw-dis-is-gonnabe-sweet-sweet-sweet-I-know-the-best-place-to-get-dresses-in-it's-gonna-be-so-fun-beating-the-other-chiks-to-it!" **Rev excitedly says, then takes note of all the other guys weirdly looking at him,** "What?-my-mom-used-to-force-me-to-come-along-shopping-with-her!"

**Then the rest start snickering at him.** "Oh-that's-cheap-guys!" **He says frowning at their amusement. **

"Come on guys we need to get to de mal ASAP, you know how crazy goils can get over shopping!" **Ace says as he takes off his PJ shirt and reaches for another shirt.**

"Hahaha Crazy girls", **Slam snickers.**

**Ace smiles back,** "and dat's why we're probably not gonna have time for breakfast."

"I'm afraid I have unpleasant news guys." **Says Tech looking at a brochure and walking towards them. **"The Loonatics are expected to make an appearance at the opening of a new shop today at 8am."

"What!" **Ace says frustrated and walks takes a look at the brochure.**

"Yup! Sorry guys, I guess we never really do get a complete vacation".

"Well-what's-the-name-of-the-shop?" **Rev asks.**

"Lulu" **Tech reads out.**

"WHAT-are-you-serious!-Ace-this-is-perfect!-That's-one-of-the-famouse-Gound-boutiques-in-all-of-the-Coral-island!-We-can-watch-the-opening-and-be-the-first-to-enter-it!"

**Aces' smile widens,** "Dat's great, ok guys dress up and we'll meet down at the lobby!" **Ace says as he takes off the shirt he just wore.** "Remember it's an opening so I we're expected to show up with our suits!"

**All the loonatics rush to their rooms and slam the doors shut.**

**15 minutes later, the Loonatics (excluding Lexi) meet at the Lobby and walk to the Resort Mall, (the one and only Mall around). The 5 loonatics wait on the side of the big Shop opening as the Resort manager gives his big speech on how proud and honoured he is in having the Loonatics cut the ribbon.**

"... and now I present the leader of the Loonatics, Ace bunny!"

"AAAAAAA! It's Ace!" **Scream the same girl mob that kidnapped him to the ship's ball room and pushed Lexi to the ground.**

"Heh heh" **Ace nervously giggles as he takes note of that terrifying scene.** "Well Tanks for de honour again Coral Resort! So I'm just gonna cut the ribbon here and we'll be on our way, cause we're also on a mission here to pick out a dress for our friend here so..." **Ace takes the scissors and cuts the ribbon. **"Um... hehe...Let's shop?"

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **scream out the screaming crowd and rush into the shop. **

**Ace walks over to the team,** "well so much for getting in foist."

**The loonatics walk into the place to see rows and rows of Ball dresses, at first both Ace and Techs' ears drop down. Sure the shop looked small from the outside, but inside was a whole new world! The walls were ripples of the colours, pink salmon, red violet, light teal and cobalt blue. There were plants in every corners of the shop, you also had actual trees and all kinds of other flowers and plants hung from the ceiling. The floor was made off blue dyed wood, and surrounding the walls of the place, were Victorian style furniture. The columns in the shop all had little cupid babies sculpted on them, holding real flowers. Finally the background music going on was a mix of instrumentals from "the Love story", and R&B instrumentals like Justin Bieber. **

"We're never gonna find the right dress with all these options!" **Says Tech as he helplessly scans the shop filled with all kinds of dresses! **

"I tink you're right Tech" **Ace replies as he does the same.**

"Oh!-I-have-an-idea!" **Rev jumps and says racing in front of the loonatics and blocking their view of the dresses. **"Why-don't-we-start-with-Lexis'-favorite-color!-Then-we-could-minimize-our-options!"

**The Loonatics standing facing Rev, all look at each other and smile.** _Perfect!_

"So..." **Rev continues** "Let's-start-looking-for-a-pink-dress!"

**The loonatics' smile flattens a little as they realize that they're not completely sure what Lexis' favourite colour is. Rev could be right but what if Lexis' team colour is pink, because she's the only girl. **_Wait what if Lexi is fed up of the colour pink because she has to wear it every day!_

"Nei... does anybody really know what Lexis' favoiet colour is any way?" **Ace looks confused at the team.**

**Boy! It's good thing the loonatics' decided to help Ace on his little mission, cause I guess they're going to find it a little more complicated than planned. **

"DuH! It's Pink!" **Duck butts in**. "I mean she wears it every day!"

**Ace, Tech and Rev look at him with the typical frown they give him when he isn't helping. **

"You think she likes blue?" **Tech asks directing his attention at Rev.**

"Umm-I-don't-know...-maybe!" **Rev answers.**

"Nei...I don't tink so guys Lexi has green eyes so maybe picking a blue dress isn't what we're looking for" **Ace says.**

**Then Tech and Rev both bewildered look at Ace, they realized they never took notice of Lexis' eye colour but now that Ace mentioned it, they do remember that their female team mate does have green eyes!**

"What!" **Ace says as he takes note of their stare.**

**Tech and Rev both grin at each other then at Duck who felt like directing his grin at the confused bunny, making him understand just "WHAT" they were grinning about.**

"I tink I brought you guys to help!" **Ace says snapping at them with crossed arms, and pink furry cheeks. **

**Then Slam walks next to them holding the hand of beautiful young lady. She had a badge on her that had her name, and it was Lucy. Slam was smiling and Lucy was giggling with a face so pink that you'd think it was her favourite colour. Actually the Loonatics kind off guessed it was because she was wearing a pink shirt with a pink hoodie, and she also carried a pink backpack with her, the only thing Lucy was wearing that was not pink was her dark blue jeans. Lucy had beautiful blue eyes and light fair to blonde slightly wavy hair that was tied back as a high pony tail.**

**The loonatics just stare at the sight.** _Why is Slam holding the hands of a young lady?_

"Nei... Slam who's your friend der?" **Ace asks with a smile.**

"Her name's Lucy and she said she could help us with this dilemma!" **Slam growls and smiles. **

"Oh... I guess it's a good idea since we could use a goils help" **Ace says with a smile.**

**Then 2 other girls come by who looked like they were arguing with each other. One had light fair straight hair that was tied back like a low pony tail, she had light blue to grey eyes and was wearing a bright yellow jacket with light blue shirt under it. She had a brown leather side bag that looked like one a newspaper boy would carry. The other was a little bit chubby (Just a little) and she had green eyes with long curly wavy golden brown hair. She was wearing a light grey shirt that had a large picture of a killer whale, and light blue baggy jeans. This girl also was wearing a side bag that was off white with patches of olive green leather on the side and one big patch at the bottom, but this time it looked like one a hobo would carry. All three girls wear wearing tennis shoes and well they looked a little bit alternative. =D **

"Lucy where have you been!" **The girl with the yellow hoodie jacket walks near and says in a way as if scolding the girl in pink. She had a badge on her with her name; Valeria.** "We agreed not to split up remember? We don't have time to go looking for each other, we have to find and dress and go!" **Valeria just walked to her and held her hand and was planning to walk away, when she didn't even take notice of 4 Anthros in Black suits, standing right next to them a little bit confused.**

"Hey Valeria!" **Lucy says enthusiastically,** "I was just gonna help my new friend to pick a dress for his friend!" **Valeria's' name was pronounced Valerie.**

**Valerie looks at the 4 Anthros a little bit confused.** "Oh! Hi there! Jeez I'm sorry I must've have not seen you there! I'm Valeria!" **Valeria says as she lets go of Lucys' hand a little bit embarrassed by what just happened. **

"OMG!" **the other girl gasps as she quickly walks closer to them! **"You're the Loonatics!" **The girls' badge had the Lana, and the Loonatics all smiled as she walked closer.** "Valeria! Don't you know who they are!"

"Umm... I don't think so..." **Valeria answers back.**

"What!" **Lana says shocked,** "Lucy tell her who they are!"

"Oh! Hahaha I don't know them either hahaha, but isn't it funny seeing them in black suits hahaha!" **Lucy says giggling a little bit more than how one would normally giggle. Lucy is really something she is originally Russian but lived in Canada almost all her life after her childhood, now to sum up her personality, picture an incredibly beautiful 20 year old that naturally looks like and acts like a 15 year old. Now picture a Russian girl who lives in a cottage away from humanity and civilization, a girl so lost so innocent and naive. **

"OMG you two!" **Lana says frustrated.** "I'm supposed to be the Lebanese one, remember? You guys should now this stuff! They're the Loonatics, our planets savours! Ring any bell?"

"Oh Yah! I think I've read about you somewhere!" **Valeria says with a wide smile.**

"Yah me to! WOW!" **Lucy says.** "Oh and don't worry! We'll help you find the perfect dress for your friend!"

**The Loonatics show a friendly smile and get the hint that shopping is going to be a little bit different than what they expected. **

**Now just to let you know a little bit more about Lana and Valerie. Lana is a Lebanese and the youngest one amongst them, she could get a little bit bossy sometimes but usually she's the one who enjoys acting immature when around her friends or people older than her. She could sometimes be a rebel and refuse to do something just because someone tells her to do so. She enjoys watching peoples' faces when they find out she's Lebanese, but what ticks hr off is when people continuously ask her questions like, **_**do you have internet?**__**Can woman drive in your country? Do you have malls? Is your country safe? Do you really live in tents?**_** And the most one that makes her laugh is **_**Wow id you never lived outside of the Arab world how do you know how to speak English really well! **_**So it's safe to say she could get a little stubborn. Valerie is Canadian but lived her childhood in the Ukraine, she is the middle one from the group and the most responsible, Val is known as the philosopher and there is one thing she likes more than reading is Lindt chocolate, she could become a little bit of a schedule freak sometimes but enjoys having the usual fun. What these three share in common is that they like debating with one other and when they do so, people seem to think they're arguing, they are also not your daily everyday girls, but are the kind of girls you'd hang out with if you were well not popular, somewhat eccentric, unique, different and proud of it! They all are kind hearted and fun, but in their special way, and what they would never do is become like everybody else. So basically as Lana would put it, "If we were CDs in a music store, we'd be under the genre (Alternative)" **

**Sorry for taking so much time but I was in Turkey for 4 days and we went there by bus! =D but I'm back not and decided to add me and my friends as an inside joke, but don't worry it's just gonna like a short (guest appearance) **

**This chapter is for you Val! ;D **

**Chapter 11 coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bunny wears Prada!**

**HEY! WOW thanks for the great reviews! I really didn't expect Chapter 10 to get that much reviews! I Hope you like this chapter! Oh and Turkey was really fun thanks! I'm really sorry (Loveloonaticsfan) but the truth is I don't know when this will end, hihihi I'm as clueless as you are! Well... ENJOY!**

"Your friend huh? Hmm... would that be Lexi?" **Lana asks. **

"Yup!" **Tech says,** "But the thing is, we're having trouble deciding first on the colour of the dress."

"Well why don't you start with her favourite colour?" **Lana proposes.**

"Dat's de plan, but de ting is we don't know what her favourite colour is" **Ace says.**

"Ohhh... well you did try asking her right?" **Lana asks.**

**Then the Loonatics all look stupefied,** "Oh... um... well... no n-not yet" **Tech answers embarrassed. **_How did we not think of that! _

"Well why don't you ask her then_...wait! Why are **you **picking **her** dress!" **Lana asks.**

**Ace then nervously giggles,** "well... de ting is I kinda forgot to pack her clothes!"

"Oh... you pack the teams' clothes?" **Valeria asks,** "Wow that's kind of you"

**Then the rest of the loonatics start snickering behind Aces' back as Ace looks down and blushes.** "No!" **Duck says bursting with laughter,** "Just Lexis' clothes apparently", **then all the other loonatics burst in laughter with him. **

"Duck!" **Ace snaps. Then the three girls start giggling with them. Ace folds his arms and frowns, **"It's no't'ing like what you're tinking. She was having trouble packing so I helped her, and I forgot to pack some of her clothes".

"Some! Some! Talk about all of her clothes! Bwahahaa!" **Duck yells out then burst again with laughter, leaving the bunny flush, and the girls burst with laughter along with them.**

"I shudder to think why you would do such a thing Ace!" **says Valeria as she tries to catch her breath but fails in doing so. **

**Lana takes note of the flushed bunny and manages to stop laughing. She then walks over to Ace and the bunny looks up at her, even though what she just heard was funny, she knew that our planets' savour would never stoop so low and do something as mean as that. **"I think I have an idea." **She says with a smile. **"Why don't we leave the colour a surprise for her and choose it based on her hair or eye colour?"

**Ace smiles** "Dat could woik!"

"Great!" **Lana says widening her smile after seeing the brave bunny cheer up again.** "Listen up everybody!" **she says toughening her voice a little, making all the laughing hyenas stop laughing and pay attention to her. Ace was left impressed by the sudden control of the situation. **"First one or two of us should save a dressing room, we girls now how crowded they could be, Second_" **then Lana stops** "Oh sorry, I think I'm doing your job there, sorry about that but I'm kinda bossy, it's glitch I'm afraid hehe" **she says as she giggles a little bit embarrassed.**

"Nah! You're doin great and besides we're on vacation!" **Ace says and smiles at Lana. **

"Oh! Well in that case... Rev! Your gonna go hunting for..." **Lana then faces Ace**, "What is Lexis' eye colour?"

"Nei... Green ", **Ace answers.**

**Lana then faces Rev again,** "Rev I need to collect all the long_" **she looks back at Ace again,** "I'm guessing this dress is for the Gala dinner right?"

"Right!" **Ace answers back with a wider smile.**

**Lana turns back to Rev,** "all the long Red dresses you could find!"

"Right-boss!" **Rev says with a salute and is off!**

**Lana then turns to Valeria who happens to be standing next to Duck, **"Valeria you and Duck are going to find a dressing room and stay in there until Rev comes back with the dresses!"

"Wait why do you get to be in charge!" **Val asks shocked.**

"Simple because I know them better then you do, I like dresses and Ace put me in charge!" **Lana snapped back.**

"So that doesn't mean you get to give out orders!" **Valeria answers.**

"Look Val we could debate about this and waste time but then we leave a poor bunny with just her_" **Lana looks back at Ace,** "What clothes does she have other than her PJs?"

"Her swim suit" **Ace says quickly to avoid the awkward pause.**

"Just her..." Lana begins... "SWIMSUIT!" **she says then both Lana and Val look at Ace shocked. **

**Lucy starts giggling out loud to herself,** "Wait-wait-wait! Lexi just has her swimming suit!"

**Ace blushes** "I taught de dress I packed was a normal dress, but it turned out to be see trough beach dress."

**Lana then shakes the moment off and looks back at Val,** "well?"

**Vals snaps out of it,** "Oh Jeez! Wow OK then I guess I gotta find a room! I mean we can't just leave her in a swimsuit all day!" **Val then rushes to find a room.**

**Duck just stands there and notices Lana and Ace looking at him,** "What! Hey I don't take orders from weird girls with a tuna fish on their shirt!"

"Umm first of all it's a killer whale, and second, all I'm asking is for you to stay in a dressing room, it's probably very nice in there, since this is such a posh place." **Lana proposes.**

"What ever! I'm not_" **Duck sees the glare he's receiving from Ace.** "Alright I'm going!" **Duck hunches his back and follows Val who is rushing to find a room, she really felt bad for Lexi! **

"Aw! Thanks Duck!" **Lana smiles in appreciation, she obviously didn't see Ace give him the stare, Ace didn't want her to see it anyway. She then turns to Ace,** "he's really sweet!"

**Ace just giggles and smiles,** "Yup! Duck is really Some't'in!"

**Lana turns to Lucy who happens to be standing next to Slam,** "Ok so do you think you two could find a nice purse and pair of shoes to go with the dress?"

"Alright Lay-na!" **Lucy answers, she always had this habit of pronouncing Lana's name as Lay-na.** "Come on Slam" **Lucy giggles and says as she holds his hand. Lucy always had a thing for wolves, but since Slam was close to one, she treated him like a little puppy. Slam decided to play along, there was something about the Pat Lucy would give his head, which felt so comfortable! **

**Now Lana turns to Tech,** "hmm... Tech. You're a genius so I can't just give you anything to do."

"Why thank you." **Tech bows is his calm and cool way.**

"My pleasure! Now do you think you could fix up something for you guys to go to the Ball with?" **Lana asks.**

"I think I can patch up little something-something, what do you have in mind?" **Tech asks raising one eyebrow.**

"I'm thinking...hmm... we're gonna need something classy, above all others," **Lana then puts her hand under her chin with a little hint of concern** "...but at the same time, we don't want you guys or Lexi, to look outdated, so..." **She then looks at Ace standing next to her, who is also trying to picture what she had in mind. The Bunny notices her looking at him, but she still had her thinking face going on, Ace then puts his hand under his chin and goes back to thinking. Lana got it! She turns to Tech excitedly,** "give it a little cool/ bad boy edge! Oh! But keep it clean!"

**Both Tech and Ace raise their heads **_WOW! That's it! _

"Poifect!" **Ace says as he and Tech share the same cunning/ cool smile. **"Tech you tink you can have it done 2 hours before de ball?"

"I think I can have it done in an hour and 15 minutes!" **tech grins and says, he always has this smile whenever it's time to get inventing or building, to him technology is like a rush , but not in the nerdy geeky way, actually he's pretty cool about it!**

"Good! Make it 1 hour and 10 minutes! We gotta get our tuxes remember!" **Ace grins back.**

**Tech rushes off leaving Lana and Ace behind. **

"Wow, I'm impressed! You sure have dat leader ting going on der." **Ace smiles proudly at her. **

"Thanks! I just never in my whole life imagined the day I'd meet you guys, or better yet help you guys pick out a dress for Lexi!" **Lana answers back excitedly. She's 19 but being human made her a little bit taller than her Anthro friends. **

**Ace smiles at the excited fan,** "You wanna walk to de dressing room, Rev gets really annoyed when kept waiting."

**Lana a little surprised,** "Huh! But's it's only been 3 minutes!"

"What! Oh he must really be annoyed by now!" **Ace giggles, leaving Lana still confused. They both start walking towards the dressing room.**

**Ace and Lana reach the dressing room and are greeted by one anxious roadrunner! **"Where-were-you-guys!-It-took-you-exactly-4-minutes-and-5.5-seconds!"

"Come on Rev**!" Ace giggles,** "Give de kid a break, she's new to dis!"

"Hehe... sorry", **Lana nervously giggles.**

**Rev thinks for a while,** "Oh-well!- I-guess waiting-the-extra-3-minutes-wouldn't-hurt!" **Rev smiles. **

"Lana! Come see these dresses!" **Val calls out excitedly. Lana walks towards her excited as well to see at least 20 dresses lying on the couch! **

**The dressing room was the size of a large bedroom! It had salmon pink walls and tropical plants all over. The carpet was caramel beige and there was a large chandelier that had candle-like lights in the centre of the room, and under it was a large circular couch, with the seats from outside, in the centre of that couch was a fountain with a sculpture of mermaid carrying a vase with the water coming out of it. The room was air conditioned and every 7 minutes an automatic air freshener would spray peach flavoured scents. One side of the room (the one next to the door) had a long and wide Victorian mirror that looked like it was in a golden frame. On the side opposite the wall with the mirror was another room about the size of a large bathroom, it didn't have any doors but it did have 2 layers of curtain, the layer from the outside was a white see through one and the one under it was a light Navy thick one with silver crescent moons and stars. Obviously that room were the girl would actually change into her dress. A room Ace was going to know too well! "P **

"Talk about Posh!" **Duck says scanning the room,** "No wonder girls make such a fuss over these things!"

"And just think my dear friend!" **Val says, **"If we didn't show those girls who was boss! They would've taken this room! You remember how crazy the red head went when she found out this room was for Lexi!"

"Tell me about it! Cra-zy!" **Duck states.**

"Red head huh?" **Ace thinks to himself, and then grins, he knew exactly which Red head they were talking about.** "So where do we start?"

"Rev what sizes did you get?" **Lana asks.**

"All-small" **Rev quickly says.**

"OK, here's the thing! Lexi is a bunny right?" **Lana asks the entire group.**

**The group nods their head in agreement but they were confused. Lana took notice of that,** _Oh boy! This won't be easy!_ **Lana walks over to the dresses and grabs 3, she then walks over to Ace, (who along with everybody else, still had no clue on what Lana was up to). "There you go bunny", Lana says as she hands Ace the three dresses. The bunny quickly looks at the dresses then at Lana, his pupils shrink, and his ears slowly drop down. Lana smiles just to break the ice as everybody else gets ready to burst out in tears. **

**Meanwhile on the beach, our little blonde bunny seems to be enjoying her time sunbathing by the pool, with her virgin Jamaica next to her; Lexi wasn't much of a drinker. Finally enjoying a little peace with her headphones on playing Madonna's La Isla Bonita. She had her sunglasses on and her ears were put to one side across one of her shoulders. She had her swimsuit on and the peacock printed dress tied around her hip like a long skirt again. This time Lexi was on the active side of the island, the pool she was next to now was smaller than the waterfall one, it was simple and round except it had a bar in the middle. The pool was above air, facing the horizon. Meaning if you were to swim to the far end of the pool and look down, you would find yourself at least a hundred meters above the sand. The pool was** **built on a cliff and it wasn't that crowded, it had about 13 people, mostly honeymooners in their 30s and old sunburnt grandparents on their 50****th**** wedding anniversary. **

**The sound of couples laughing made Lexi take off her sunglasses and look, something warm started growing in her as she looked at two couples in specific, they were sitting by the bar in the pool. The man had is back leaning on the bar and the woman was sitting on lap, but she wasn't facing his direction, she was sitting side ways, and if Lexi wasn't wrong it looked as if she was sleeping. The man was supporting her back and would every now and then wet his hand and softly pour water on her head so that the sun wouldn't give her a headache. Lexi was lost in soft Aw, she found herself gazing at what was happening, and suddenly the couple disappeared! They were replaced, by two other couples; they were too familiar to this bunny! There was a grey bunny sitting the same way the man before him was sitting, and on him was a sleeping blonde bunny. Lexi was imagining her and Ace in the couple's place, the day dream lasted for about 5 minutes, Lexi just sat there as if watching her favourite movie. Finally a waiter walked by,** "Refill mam?" **he said making Lexi snap back to normal.**

"Huh? What?" **she then looked at the waiter,** "Oh! Sorry hehe...ummm... no thanks!" **She said smiling at him; she then gave him her empty glass and he smiled and left. **

**It was almost 7pm but Lexi decided to let the 4 chaperones go early, at least 8 hours early. All she did with them was play a couple of basket ball and tennis games, Oh and there was that one video game that she beat them in. She then decided to let them go, I guess she figured she doesn't need them anymore but felt like some time alone sunbathing for the ball. But the truth is she didn't want to do anything else with them, or anything more with them, for Aces' sake, she decided enough of the jealous games,** _I guess he really does like me, or even if he didn't Lexi this isn't the way to find out! _**She thought to herself, then let out a *Sigh* and laid back on the chair. **

"Dis is ridiculous!" **Yells out Ace in the middle o f a crowd laughing their hearts out! Ace was wearing a strapless blood red dress, with a 5 inch high pair of heels. The dress looked out of shape on him. **

"Oh no you look great!" **Duck** **laughs out with his eyes shut and tears squeezing out of them. **

"Yah-Mam-you're-not-busy-tonight-are-you!" **Rev laughs out also with teary shut eyes as he leans on the Duck trying to catch his breath. **

"Come one guys!" **Val laughs out,** "we have to be mature about this!"

**Ace uncomfortably turns towards the laughing Lana.** "Can I take this off already!"

"Sorry Ace!" **Lana says as she dries her watery eyes.** "Just one more thing!" **Lana turns around and takes a bunch of tissues from the fancy tissue box next to her. Everybody's laughter seemed to ease down as they looked to see what was going to happen next.**

"Don't worry little bunny, this is the last dress" **Lucy softly says as she walks by Ace and pats him on the head. **

**Ace shakes her hand off, **"Yah! De last dress I have to wear! But we still didn't find one for Lex! Dis was just a waste of time!"

**Lana walks over to Ace,** "Well... not exactly Ace" **Lucy makes way and Lana shoves the tissues in the chest part of the dress, **" At least now we know that you don't look good in red and that if Lexi wore the same heels you're wearing, she'll look taller than all of you!" **Lana giggles and then moves out of the way.**

**Ace didn't notice what she had done, until he saw everybody looking at him with big wet cheeks. Ace traced their vision to his chest and... **"AAAAAAAA!" **Ace jumps back but trips due to the heels while everybody cried out with laughs. He falls on his tail and ignored the pain, just so he could remove the napkins stuffed in the dress. He acted as if there was a huge tarantella on his chest! Finally he managed to remove the tissues and get back up. Angrily eyeing down every Loonatic laughing at him; but this time it wasn't as effective. **

"Alright dat's it!" **yelled out Ace as he clumsily walked back into the small room with heels. **

**While everybody was still laughing, Lana dried her eyes and with still a post hysterical smile, walked over to where the piles of dresses where. As she looked through them, she noticed one dress they didn't try. Her eyes widened at the sheer beauty of just its' colour. It was wine burgundy in colour, so she pulled it out to look at it. Suddenly with a short glimpse of the dress, she decided it was perfect! So she walked over next to where Ace was changing and waited, once Ace opened the curtain and left, Lana quickly snuck inside making a rush of wind blow his ears.**

"Whah!" **Ace said as he turned around to see the curtains shut.**

"Sorry Ace but it's my turn now!" **Lana calls out.**

**Ace just frowns and shakes his head, then walks over to guys who each start whistling their own tune and looking up, trying to make it uncomfortable for him again. Ace was back in his suit; he crossed his arms and frowned, tapping one foot on the floor. At first the loonatics ignored that glare, but as they noticed he was still doing it, they immediately stopped whistling and looked down. Ace then proudly smiles.**

**In the small room, Lana takes a look at the dress once again, a Wine/burgundy maxi dress, from the top, the dress had this folded style, where the transparent wine coloured fabric would fold on its self around the chest. It would cover the dark shiny wine coloured satin layer from the bottom. Then directly after the chest comes a belt that starts in the shape of apple green velvet vines with small green velvet grape leaves and white velvet Gardenias spread out all over the vines. Then directly after the belt both fabrics of the dress flow down so softly and elegantly. The dress was strapless but it was also not red!** _Hmmm. Rev must've grabbed it by accident along with a dress_, **she thought to herself. **

**Lana immediately grinned and ran to Ace, **"Hey! This will work!"

**Ace turns around to the see Lana handing him a paper bag.** "Is dat de dress?"

**Lana smiles and says** "Yup!"

"OOOO! Can I see!" **Ace says as he anxiously opens the bag.**

"NO!" **Lana says closing it and taking it from him.** "It's a surprise! For both you and Lexi, promise you won't open it or see it until she wears it!"

**Ace a little shocked by Lana's actions** "Ok I promise."

"Good!" **Lana smiles and says in relief as she hands him the back again**. "OK Bye!" **then she rushes off.**

"Huh? Wait!" **Ace calls out.**

**Lana, Val and Lucy turn around and smile, Lana says,** "don't worry we gotta pick a dress to! We'll see you guys at the ball!" **then they leave the room, leaving the loonatics a little speechless.**

"What was that all about?" **Duck says.**

"Nei... I don't know..." **Ace answers then looks back at the closed bag,** "but it sure was nice of dem to help." **He says to himself.**

**To be continued!**

**WOW! I hope you liked this chapter cause to tell you the truth, it was hard picking a dress for my favourite loonatic!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 12! Plz review!**

**C'YA! =D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**UGH WHY NOW!**

**HIHIHI This is a shout out to all my readers who are so kind enough to take time and review! =D (Max) I really appreciate you pointing out a mistake cause I fixed it now and would like you to check and tell me if you like it! =D And (Siamese712) Thank you sooo much for drawing me that picture I love it! I never actually thought that someone would do that for me! I also love how you included Tech and Ducks' Faces! THANK YOU! Oh and (Lexie as true as it gets) Thank you soo much for the really sweat reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Ace, Duck, Rev and Slam, buy the dress and leave the shop, sadly they seemed to forget something can anyone guess (typical men!)**

"Nei... I'll contact Tech and see if he's done wit our means of transportation" **Ace says as they walk in the mall, he then rings his watch closer, **"Yo Tech! You der?"

"Right here chief!" **the watch answers back. Ace smiles, **"Hey Tech! you done wit de ride?"

"Yup! And I think that it puts all of James Bonds' silly toy cars to shame If I do say so myself!" **Tech says with a hint of pride in his tone.**

"Poifect! Now here's de plan you and de guys are going to get your tuxes, and I'll follow right after I drop off Lexis' dress in our room."

"Got it chief!" **Tech answers,** "Oh and chief?" **the watch asks.**

"Yah?" **Ace answers.**

"I like how you referred to the room as 'our room' hihihi" **Snickers the menacing watch.**

**Ace frowns at the contraption around his wrist,** "Just get here Tech!" **and ends the conversion with Tech still snickering. **

**The team splits up with Duck, Rev and Slam still in the mall, and Ace leaving it. Walking back to the resort Ace had one hand holding his i-pod and the other thrown over his back carrying the bag. He had both earphones in his ears and was listening to (Angels and Airwaves – The Adventure). In order to avoid crazy fans, Ace decided to take the quiet path to the rooms, where you would only see mature honeymooners too busy with each other, to even notice him. Usually, only the crazy girl fans would be able to know Ace without his black and yellow suit on, but now he had it on, so he found it crucial to lay low. **

**Hmm I wonder how de dress looks like, Ace wondered smiling, as he walked across the cliffy part of the resort. At least10 meters to his left was a stone wall about a meter high, that wall was what separated the ground on which people would walk, from the freefall of the cliff. Below them was a sandy secluded shore, no one would really go down there. Finally Ace made to it to their room, he opens the door and walks over to Lexis' bed and places the fancy paper back on it. He then very softly pulls out the dress and places it on the bed. he didn't really get to see much of it since the dress was wrapped in white crêpe paper, all he did see was a little bit of the colour on the sides of the wrap.** "Hmm... nice colour, he said to himself with a smile."

**Ace then walked over to the drawer next to his bed and opened it. He made sure that the Emerald green Broche was still there, after he saw it he picked it up and smiled, **_Can't wait to give dis to her!_ **He thought as he softly smiled at the gadget, before placing it back and closing the drawer. Ace thought of changing, but since the others would still be in uniform, he decided to stay wearing his suit. Ace left the room and took the same path he took when coming to the hotel, and for the same reasons, but this time the cliff was to his right. Ace looked at his watch, it was 5, so basically he had 3 hours before the ball would start,** "hmmm I tink I can spare a couple of minutes for site seeing!" **Ace smiles and says then walks closer to the wall then climbs and sits on it, see the base and top of the wall was wide enough to fit someone sitting and crossing his legs on it, and that's exactly what Ace did. He sat there and decided to meditate to the sound of the waves as they reach the shore below him, and the seagulls flying around. **

"Ahhh..." **he sighed,** _you don't see this back at Acmetropolis_. 5 minutes past and Ace was still at it... until...

***sniff* *sniff* *sniff* Aces' little nose started sniffing to something that smelt so good.** _Hmmmm...coconut... vanilla... coco..._ **he started smiling and thinking to himself as he licked his lips and turned his head to the right, following the scent, with his eyes still shut, until... *squish*, his nose and mouth sank into milky cold scoops of goodness! His eyes opened and his smile widened** "ooh and sprinkles!" **he excitedly said, as he backed off and cleaned the area around his mouth with his lip. **

"hihi Yeah!" **a voice said snickering in front of him. Ace looked, it was **_**Lexi**_**!**

"Hey Lex!" **he happily said, with a smile so wide, he didn't even notice the drop of ice cream he had still sitting on his nose. Ace was very glad he ran into her! Hanging out wasn't the same without the other bunny with them.**

"Hey chief." **Lexi said and smiled. She was sitting on the wall facing the freefall with her legs dangling, with one hand she held out a large cone of ice cream filled with all the flavours, the guy in the ice cream stand probably had.** "Ice cream?" **she asked, handing the cone to Ace.**

"Tanks!" **Ace smiled and said, taking the cone,** "How did you know I was here!"

**Lexi giggled,** "super hearing remember?" **she said as she raised her ears the same way she does when in battle. Lexi then got a tissue she brought with her from the stand, and wiped off the little ice cream drop sitting on Aces' nose.**

"hehe, Tanks Lex" **he said then smiled to her with friendly appreciation.**

"No problem!" **she said then with the other hand, she brought her Ice cream cone closer to her mouth and started licking it.**

**Ace just looked at her and smiled, he always appreciated the company of another bunny around, especially one who shared the same ancestral background; Lexis' ancestor was Lola Bunny a Looney Toon herself who happened to be very close with Aces' Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather Bugs bunny. Both ancestors did end up getting married and having children, but non who was Looney. As the millenniums went by Bugs and Lola's long line of descendants gradually grew far apart marrying from others and creating new separate lines of family. When Ace and Lexi were born, both from different families, their parents were surprised at how similar they are to the one and only Bugs and Lola Bunny. After being told that quiet often, the two young bunnies idolized their Ancestors, and grew up to be just like them. Ace and Lexi ended up being the only Looney characters around, in their families, ever since Bugs and Lola, and therefore were viewed as bad apples, and to be frank, the Loonies didn't mind that at all! Both bunnies even had troubles relationship wise, with Aces' excuse being that the girl was **"too normal",** and Lexis' excuse being that the boy was **"a stiff"**. Of course both of the young bunnies at the time new nothing of each others' existence, up until of course the meteorite incidence which brought them and the other Looney Toon descendents together. When Ace and Lexi became friends, not just teammates, they enjoyed sharing the knowledge and loony memories of their idols, both knowing the chemistry their ancestors had with each other. But little did they know; they were going down the same path! ^_^**

"Hey, Why do you have your suit on?" **Lexi asks looking back at Ace.**

"Oh yah" **Ace says looking at his suit,** "der was dis boutique opening dat we were expected to show up to"

"Ugh. We still have to do this stuff on vacation?" **Lexi asks continuing her ice cream.**

"Guess so!" **Ace suggests.** "Nei... where are your friends Lex?" **Ace asks sitting the same way the little bunny next to him is sitting and starting with his ice cream. **

"I decided to let them go early" **Lexi says still enjoying her treat,** "How was shopping?" she asked giggling.

"Don't get me started Lex. You do know how to pick your punishment!" **Ace said, as recollects with a saddened face what had happened to him in the dressing room. **

"AW! Were de mean-all-dwesses too much for poor Ace!" **Lexi giggles, as she imitates a baby's speech. **

"Tell me about it" **Ace answers still recollecting with horror what had happened, making Lexi laugh at his answer. He then snaps back to normal and notices the laughing bunny.** "Oh Yah? Well what about you! Where Romeo, Alejandro errr... what's der faces too much for you?"

**Lexi stops laughing,** "NO! I just got bored of them but I couldn't manage to lose them!"

"Really..." **Ace cunningly smiles,** "Kissing didn't help as a means of escape for you dis time?" **he asks teasingly.**

**Lexi blushes,** "ACE!" **she yells out and hits him on the arm, leaving him laughing.** "You're so immature you know that!" **She said, and then dumps her ice cream on his head.**

"OoooooooooooH!" **Ace says as he feels his ears freeze! The ice cream quickly collapsed and chunks of it fell to his face, he paused then licked it.** "hmmmm... dat chocolate fudge sure packs a wallop**!" he says as he wipes them off, then giggles at the frowning bunny. **"What! I was just sayin..._" **Ace continues laughing.**

"CUT IT OUT!" **Lexi demands still hitting him while her cheeks turn dark pink.** "It sure left you defenceless didn't it!" **she proposed trying to turn the tables, while she sits in a cross legged position. **

"Lex..." **Ace** **starts smiling at her and fixing his sitting position on the wall again, **"Name one guy who wouldn't become completely defenceless after unexpectedly being kissed by you!"

"ACE!_" **she starts but then stops suddenly,** _did he say 'by me' ?_ **Her eyes were trapped into his, and her face blushed. **

**Ace expected she'd go silent after that, and that's why he said it.** _Get it already Lex?_ **He softly smiles at her, and then continues his ice cream. **

**Lexi looks down for a while and Ace could still see her rosy cheeks as he half smiles from one side.** _Wow... Ace thinks I'm beautiful!_ **Lexi thinks, so flattered that her rosy cheeks turn even pinker, and Ace could see a smile forming right under the yellow lock of hair covering her face.**

**Lexi raises her head and looks at Ace with a beautiful happy yet soft smile, **"Thanks Chief, You're sweet" **she says.**

**The black and yellow bunny leaning back on his arms, smiles**___nope Lex! It's de truth. _ "Just pointin out de obvious I guess" _Wow, I guess I finally said it to her face! Nei... I wonder why I pictured it much more scarier dan dis hehe. _

**The two bunnies shared a couple of moments just looking at each other. This time it wasn't awkward at all, in fact it was like they didn't know they were looking at each other, actually the right word would be lost in each other. **

"so..." **Lexi starts; tracing the rock shapes of the wall's top, with her finger,** "you guys got you Tuxes' ready?" **she softly asks.**

**Ace still gazing softly at the bunny as she traces with her fingers the rocks,** _Tuxes..._ ***GASP!* He's back on earth!** "DE TUXES!" **Ace says out loud with his ears rising up. He jumps to his feet, **"Lex! I gotta go! I-I-I, De Tux! Be right back!" **he says then rushes off running, leaving Lexi sitting on the wall. She didn't have time to move before Ace came running back trying hard to catch his breath, **"OH! ***breath*** your dress ***breath*** it's –it's ***breath*** on your bed!"

**Lexi still even more shocked at what she was seeing nods just to let the poor breathless bunny know she got it. **

"Good! ***breath*** Bye!" **and he rushes off.**

**Lexi again just sits there with both her legs curved to one side, for a few moments, a little overtime by the rush of what just happened. Then a soft happy smile start to show in her face as she remembers what just happened. **_I guess you kinda like me to, huh bunny?_

**The moment Ace reaches the centre of mall; he breathlessly circles around looking for any tux store.** "Ace!"

**Ace turns around, it was the guys, and they were all carrying their tuxes in their bags. Ace walks over to them, still trying to fix the pace of his breath.**

"What took to ya!" **Tech said handing Ace a small bottle of water.**

"I got caught up." **Ace says unscrewing the lid and drinking water.**

"Well-then-I-suggest-we-don't-waste-time-since-we-have-about-an-hour-and-a-half-until-the ball-so-let's-get-you-in-a-tux-pronto!" **Rev says as he walks towards the tux shop pulling Ace along with him. **

"Couldn't agree wit you more!" **Ace smiles as he gets dragged by Rev.**

**Meanwhile our little female loonatic got back to her room and once she walked towards her bed, she saw a beautiful wine burgundy dress. As she held it up and took a look at it.** "Wow Ace, this is gorgeous!" **Lexis' eyes glittered as she looked at the work of art. She then ran to the bathroom holding the dress tightly. About 2 minutes later she walked out wearing the it, and then quickly rushed to the mirror to look at herself. **

**The little excited bunny turned around to look at how the dress was from the back, then from the front, and then twirled a couple of times before she hoped in her place while hugging the dress that was on her.** _Wow, I didn't know he had such a cool taste in gala dresses! _"Ooh! And the belt could come off!" **she said as she noticed the laces on the back of the dress, you could remove the exotic belt and have a plane wine burgundy dress!**

**Back at the Tux store...**

"Nei... I appreciate de help guys but I'm not much of Bow kinda guy!" **Ace states looking at himself in the mirror while and not really liking what he's seeing, Rev ties a bow around his neck.**

" Exactly! And that's why I say better go with a tie!" **Tech says walking over with about 5 ties with different shades of yellow. **

"I-don't-thik-so-Tech-see-this-is-a-Gala-so-it-is-recommended-that-you-wear-a-bow!" **Rev answers. **

"Well I do understand that, but they make a guy look Goofy." **Tech says putting his hand on his waste. **

"Um-no-they-don't-and-besides-Ties-are-tacky!" **Rev snobbishly states as he faces Tech with his eyes shut. **

"NO they're not! Bows are goofy!"

"Ties-are-tacky!"

"Bows are goofy!"

"Ties-are-tacky!"

**Aces' head shifts from one loonatics to another as they rudely exchange opinions with one another. Gradually Slam and Duck start doing the same thing,** _Wow it's like they won't leave anything out when it comes to arguing!_

**Ace manages to squeeze out, as Tech and Rev close in on each other, still arguing.** "Alright guys! Tanks for de help 'n' all but I tink I'll take neider!" **Ace states as he takes the bow off, unbuckles the first 3 buttons from his white tux shirt and messes it up a little, making it look a little more casual and down to earth, then puts his hands in his black tux pant pockets and smiles. **

**Everybody, except Slam, frowned at him with disapproval, making Ace feel a little awkward until Slam claps his hand and gives out a big smile in approval.** "Tanks buddy!" **Ace says smiling at him, **_Wow! Hey! At least someone backed me up!_

"No problem!" **Slam growls with joy.**

**Ace buys the Tux, and the 5 Loonatics leave the shop, and head for the hotel. They were still wearing their usual suits and were each carrying their tuxes in the shopping bags. **

**Suddenly CRASH!**

**All five Loonatics were shot into the malls' wall by a huge explosion; they were all fine (well if 'still alive' could count as fine). Ace manages to detach his head from the cement and take a look at what was appearing from the smoke. He falls on the ground, but manages to stumble back up, still in pain.**

"Hello Ace! Missed me?" **the figure with curly hair came closer, close enough that now Ace could actually make out who the person is and even feel intimidated by the Grin that's beginning to show. **

"Duece." **Ace narrowed his eyes**_**. **__Great!_** He thought in agitation.**__

**Chapter 13 coming soon!**

**Sorry for taking so much time, but remember that I don't have easy access to internet here in the mountain. Hihihi I hope you don't mind a little action, I mean I felt the story lacked the usual bad guy/problem/climax. Thank you all for your really sweat reviews and please keep them coming! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**My Hero!**

**Back in room 2772, our little bunny was trying to solve the mystery of** "what to do with my ears!" **first she unties the long green ribbon and puts her ears to one side.** "Hmm... I don't know..." **she then puts both her ears back,** "hmm could work..." **she proposes, but then takes her ears and puts each one in front of a shoulder,** "Wow! Definitely not!" **she lets go of her ears and looks back at the mirror, **_come on Lex think of something!_ **Then... *DING*** _Got it! _**Lexi reaches for her green ribbon and ties her ears into a pony tail, leaving them dangling. **"Great great great great nana Lola, this look never dies!" **she says as she proudly accepts what she is seeing reflected in front of her.**

**But then Lexi hears something that overwhelms her heart with terror. Screams, things breaking, explosions, a menacing laugh she knows too well, but worse... the sound of her friends being beaten to the ground.**

"Oh No! The guys!" **she says with distress then rushes towards the door, but stops. She looks down at her outfit,** "how am I suppose to fight in a dress!" **then the bunny suddenly turns to Aces' backpack and opens it in a rush. She grabs the first shirt and pair of pants she finds, takes off the dress and wears them (since there is no time to go to the bathroom and do that). Lexi runs out of the room and tries as fast as possible to get to where her super hearing told her the problem was. **"Hold on guys I'm coming!" **she yells out as she tries to run past a stampede of frightened civilians opposing her direction.**

"Who'd you think it was rabbit!" **Duece laughs out as he electrifies our 5 badly injured heroes with an electric whip he has tied around them. **

**Lucky for them, they would've been dead in less than 4 seconds had it not been for the suits Tech designed for them; but sadly the suits can't stop the pain. They cringe out in pain but sometimes the dose of electricity would be so strong that would make them scream out in pain!** "HAHAHAH! Who says revenge isn't sweat! Anybody up for barbequed bunnies!" **Duece wickedly laughs out at the pain of the ambushed heroes. **

**Finally the area where they were was cleared out of civilians; they all managed to run away, so once Lexi finally got there, breathless, she froze at the sight of her friends** _Slam! Duck! Tech! Rev! Ace! _"NO!" **She yelled out to herself, her ears stood up forming a fork like shape then brain blasted Duece with probably the strongest Brain blast she ever did create. **

**Usually Brain blasts always required a somewhat descent amount of energy, but not enough to weaken her, just enough to make her feel a very light head spin, but since she got used to brain blasting, she stopped even feeling the short head spin. But when Lexi needed a (larger than the usual) brain blast, it always came with a price; and that price ranged from a minor headache to blacking out cold. **

**The pink shock made its way to the unexpected Duece, who with all the noise his whip was making, was unable to see what was coming until the blast was 5 meters away, making him stop the whip and freeze in his place. Ace manages to open his eyes in pain just in time to see the shock hit Duece throwing him about a kilometre away, there was too much pain for Ace to say anything as the team fell to the ground. But he did manage to get a glimpse of something that added to the physical pain the bolts of electricity caused him; right after he hit the ground, he witnessed his dear friend collapse. **

"Lex." **Ace gasped out as he tries to lift his body off the ground, but the bunny didn't answer. **"Tech!" **Ace yelled out again still looking at the fallen bunny,** "Tech!" **he yelled out again this time trying to turn to the Coyote in pain. **

**Tech then regenerates and in less than 4 seconds he was as good as new. Tech quickly stands up and runs towards Lexi, holds her and feels her pulse. The others gradually got up and limped towards the two loonatics. **

"Is she going to be ok?" **Duck asks concerned, after all Lexi's his pal, his buddy and sometimes his partner. **

"I can't really say she's ok at the moment, she's out cold but she will be once we get her rested" **Tech says sadly looking down at his teammate.**

**Ace reaches them,** "you guys head back to de hotel, get Lexi dere safely and let her rest." **he orders.**

"What-about-you?" **Rev asks.**

"Nei... I got some poisonal business to take care of" **he says as he menacingly smiles at Duece stumbling while getting back up.**

"Forget it!" **Duck cuts in,** "that punk messed with the wrong Duck today! This is personal!"

"Yah!" **Slam growls punching his fist into his hand.**

**Ace grins, **"Alright!" Let's show our friend Duece here..." **His eyes glow yellow and he draws out his guardian strike sword from the back** "... what a real welcome home party is like"

**Both Duck and Slams' eyes glow.** "Rev..." Ace starts.

"On-it-boss!" **Rev then carefully picks up Lexi.** "Tech?" **Rev asks with his eyes already glowing. **

"Be there in 5! Go and get her to the room!" **Tech answers.**

**Rev doesn't answer just grins and zooms off. **

**The 3 loonatics walk towards the struggling villain all with proudly glowing eyes. As Duece sees them getting closer, he immediately reaches for his whip.**

"Oh I don't think so Ugly." **Says Duck as he eggs the Whip, sticking it to its place. Making Duece angrily look back at the approaching pain. **

"Wattap Joik?" **Ace** **stops crossing his hands while grinning with pride.** "You know I was gonna waste some of my time and ask how on Eoith did you get back", **he says looking at his fingers, **"but after dat shocking invigorating surprise, I decided to cut to de chase." **He says eyeing him menacingly as he puts his hand back down.**

**All 3 loonatics smile as Duece finally stands up, **"Aw did I cwisp de wittle loosatics a wittle too much?"

**Ace suddenly frowns, **"you're lucky you're living and not just like your pathetic robots der, oderwise dis would've hoit a little"

"Yah! Show me what you got you little rat!" **Duece** **angrily yells out then launches at Ace.**

**Ace does a back flip,** "Nei... I tink de brain blast did some damage der pal, is dat de best you got?"

"You got Lucky Rabbit!" **Duece yells out making a vein bulge out in his forehead and neck. Then he draws a sword form his sheath around his waist. The sword was long and thin and the handle was onyx black, and on its top was a ruby that, once Duece pressed, gave little sharp steel thorns all over the sword. **"But I'm afraid that little friend of yours can't help you now." **He says as he grins evilly at Ace. The loonatics were able to stand up after such an electric shock, because the suit protected them, and the adrenalin running through their veins suppressed the pain once again. **

**Ace quickly blocks his attack with his Guardian strike sword. The fight begins, and so far Duece has been the one doing all the attacks, but with Aces' blocks, he has been very unsuccessful. Duece became more reckless and impatient which made his moves even more in effective, so he decides to try the talking tactic,** "I will show you how it feels like to be lost in space rabbit!" **then lays on another attack.**

"Dat's odd, de baddie starts talking when he's losing; not too unfamiliar!" **grins Ace as he stares Duece down while pushing with his sword after blocking his attack. **

**Aces' strength was too much for Duece to hold back, so he gradually falls down only to find Aces' sword almost touching his nose. **

"Dat's de closest you'll ever get to dis sword, so I suggest you cherish dis moment." **Smiles Ace, then kicks him and the deuce flies 6 meters back. **

**The moment Duece touched the ground, Duck throws several eggs at him making his stick in place... very uncomfortably I might add. **

**Meanwhile, Rev reached his room ages ago, Ace forgot that Rev doesn't have a key so Rev carefully laid Lexi on Techs' bed (the one closest to the door). About 15 minutes later Tech shows up carrying black pebble like materials, a little breathless.**

"What-too-you!-you-said-5-minutes-not-30!-why-is-it-so-hard-for-you-guys-to-stick-to-your-scheduals!" **Rev starts nagging in a low voice.** "Hey-what're-those-for!"

"Natural Magnets!" **Tech says as he places the pebbles on Revs' bed,** "These pebbles are what today's magnets are made out off, expect people nowadays don't know this"

"OK...-but-what-do-they-have-to-do-with-our-problem-now?" **Rev asks a little confused.**

"I'll explain once the others get here, now help me place the pebbles around her and put one pebble in each hand."

**At least 10 minutes later Ace, Duck and Slam walk through Tech and Revs' door. **"Is Lexi Ok?" **Slam growls.**

"Well, we did all we can, but she needs to rest, don't worry by tomorrow morning max, she'll wake up" **Tech starts,** "but there's something I need to make clear" **Tech then walks next to bed were the their sleeping hero lay, **"when we first got together as the loonatics, I took the liberty of exploring our powers, and I'm not talking about all the cool things they help us do, but their side effects."

**At first Ace was paying attention to his best friend laying on the bed, but once he heard the word 'side effects', he looked at Tech a little bit concerned,** "what side effects? Tech what are you getting at! Is someting gonna happen to Lexi!"

"No! No! No! Lexis' gonna be fine, but this is just a pointer so that this doesn't happen again." **Chill chief she's gonna be fine. Tech could read what Ace was feeling, so it wasn't a shock to him when their leader panicked and jumped to conclusions, even though that's not Aces' type.**

"Look. We were never born with these powers, so no matter how long we've had them; our bodies were never built to function according to them. So basically what I'm trying to say is that, our powers back fire. BUT BEFORE YOU JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS AGAIN, it's not that serious at all." **Tech then turns to Ace, **"Chief when you first used your powers, didn't you experience some sort of headache?"

**Ace thinks back a little,** "hmm... Yah... but dey stopped"

"Exactly; your body got used to it, this is called homeostasis, but since our powers can become so extreme sometimes, our body can't always cope with such inner power, therefore leading to headaches and blackouts. When I discovered the minor disturbances that happen to us when we use a small or normal dose of our newly acquired abilities, I predicted that our bodies would eventually deal with it, but I also wondered what would happen when we use a larger dose of our powers. With that in mind, I was able to design suits specialized for each and every one of us. That is why during battle, we are able to use high power and not really be affected by the side effects, because the suits that all of you are and have been wearing, act as buffers." **Tech stops to see if the group was still with him,** "am I making any sense at all?"

**The truth is; this was the first time Tech was able to explain something so complicated in 'English' as Ace would put it. **

**Ace breaks the silence,** "so what happened to Lex was because_"

**Tech cuts in,** "because she didn't have her suit on to stop the mega brain blast from back firing. Yes" **Tech clarifies.**

**Ace suddenly flushes with guilt and sorrow, as his ears slowly drop down. **

**As the rest of the loonatics start asking Tech questions, Ace turns back to Lexi with a saddened regretful look. To Ace, in the end of the day Lexi got hurt because of him. Rather than being the leader who not only leads the team, but also protects them, he managed to turn his brave second in command, his team mate, his best friend... he managed to make the only person he ever fell for... her ever loved... vulnerable. **

**As he leaves the pack and sits on the floor next to Lexi bending both his knees and resting his arms on them, with his ears still down and depressed.** _Please be ok Lex._

**Who noticed the saddened black and yellow bunny isolate himself from the group? Slam.**

**He walks towards Ace and pats him on the head. Ace turns his head and looks at Slam and smiles in appreciation** "Aww, Don't worry Boss" **Slam starts,** "Lexi will be ok, she's strong she saved us all today!" **Slam growls with a big smile.**

**Aces' ears stand back up again, his smile widens as he realizes what Slam just said,** "Hey! You're right Slam!"

**Slam became happier when he saw his funny little friend cheer up again. **

**Ace turns back to Lexi and softly smiles,** "she's our hero." **Then both Slam and Ace share this moment where they peacefully smile at the peaceful bunny in appreciation and respect. **

**Finally Tech manages to answer Duck and Revs' questions. **"Hey Ace." **He calls out in a low voice. Ace turns around to see the Coyote walk towards him then crouch down next to him.** "These pebbles you see around Lexi are natural magnets, and they just might speed up the process of her healing." **Ace observes the stone surrounding his friend.**

"What they're doing now is absorbing all the free radicals weakening Lexi, now normally the body can get rid of them it's self, but as I said before, they speed up the process and also will make Lexi feel like a million Acme dollars after waking up. They're therapeutic" **Tech finishes up with a smile. **

**Ace smiles at him,** "sweat!" then looks back at the stones. Then he stands up, and following him Slam and Tech. "Slam you tink you can help me get Lexi to her bed?" **Ace asks Slam.**

"Of course!" **Slam answers gladly, then carefully carries Lexi.**

**Ace collects all the pebbles that were surrounding her, and the ones that fell out of her hands, when Slam lifted her, and they both head for the door. **"Tanks guys for de help" **Ace turns back and says looking at Tech, Rev and Duck.**

"No prob chief!" **Tech says with a smile, and Rev and duck just smile back at Ace.**

**Ace beats Slam to the door and opens it, making way for his large friend to enter. Slam walks to Lexis' bed and carefully places her on it, after Ace removed the blanket. Ace and Slam then start places the magnetic pebbles around the comfy sleeping bunny, and then covers her with the blanket. **

"Good night Ace!" **slam growled with a friendly smile.**

**Ace stood up and smiled**, "Night Slam, and tanks again for de help"

**Slam left the room and slowly closed the door behind him. Ace looked down at both his hand, holding the two last pebbles that where in her hand. Ace opens her hands and places one pebble in each palm then softly closes both her hands.**

**The only other time he ever touched her hands was during a high five or when the loonatics had to hold hands and help each other enter their ship when 'Massive' erased gravity around them. **

**After closing her left hand, he holds it for a few moments, as he looks at her peaceful face,** "Tanks Lex" **he says then smiles at his sleeping friend. He carefully lets go of her hand and puts the blanket over it, and then turns around to his bed. **

**He was too tired and didn't feel like changing to his PJs, so he stayed in his suit and once he got into bed, he noticed something glossy under the left side of his bed. "Huh?" Ace said then tried to reach for whatever was shinning. Once he got a hold of it the thing, he lifted up and sat up in his bed. **

**It was Lexis' dress; he remembered the beautiful colour he saw wrapped up. It took him a few moments as he studied the beauty of the dress, no wonder Lana chose it, he smiled. But what was it doing on the floor?**

**Ace figured Lexi must've been wearing the dress, when she heard the explosion. When it came to her friends being in trouble, the dress meant nothing to her, all it was, was an annoyance, something that was gonna stop her from rescuing them. Lexi must've taken it off quickly and threw it, probably not even caring where it was. Ace softly smiled, Lexi is not any girl, the team wouldn't be the same, if it were someone other than Lexi, join the team. In fact, it was because of the comet, that Ace met the 5 most amazing friends he was ever gonna make...Looney toons! Just as Looney as him! Even without the powers, they make a bond so strong that no one could ever break! That's why these 5 Looney toons in specific... these Loonatics, make such a large threat to anybody aiming on hurting this planet. **

**All these thoughts sank into Aces' head, making him smile in appreciation at all of it**.

**The silence was broken when Lexi turned in her sleep, while giving a *sigh*, facing Aces' bed. The pebble on her right hand fell on the bed and Lexi held her blanket tight. Then a soft smile showed on her face, **_I guess Tech was right about dose stones_, **Ace comically smiled at what just happened.** _Lexi must be regaining consciousness;_ **she wasn't out cold any more, now he knew she was sleeping. He softly smiled at the seams then gave out a relieved *sigh*, laid down again and covered himself with the blanket. He turned facing Lexis' direction and slowly fell asleep. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 14!**

**I hope this chapter touched the warm side of your heart, because I was literally melting while typing this!**

**Brianna thank you so much for your sweat reviews! **

**Oh you to Valerie! ... Just kidding! THANKS VAL SOO MUCH! I can't wait till you come! But... are you sure you have connections to people in Lebanon? Hmm... I don't know... (hihihihi wickedly grinning)... you sure you don't want to double question that?... ^-^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bon Appetite & Bon Voyage!**

**It was 7 am and Lexi woke up all by herself. She stayed lying in her bed for a few seconds and stretched around.** _Hmmm... That was a good nap_, **she thought as a smile worked its way across her face. She stretched out and squeezed the pillow that was by her,** _that was a nice dream..._ **she thought as she remembered parts of an enchanting dream she had, then she looked at her left hand,** _if only it really would happen_, **she thought as she smiled and blushed. Lexi couldn't remember the whole dream but, how can she forget the part where Ace holds her hand. **

_Wait!_ "The guys! Ace!" **she said out loud and immediately sat up.**

**Ace immediately wakes up, a little freaked out and shocked,** "What!" **he says gasping.**

**Lexi turns around in shock and screams, making Ace scream back. While she tries to back up Lexi falls off the bed,** "OW!"

**Ace grasps the situation,** "Lex!" **he** **yells out in worry,** **(but not too loud), and jumps of his bed to go and see if she's ok.** "Lex you ok?" **he asks as he helps her up.**

"Yah... I think so... I guess it must've been a dream" **she said as she put her hand on her forehead.**

**Ace smiles at what he just heard, and helps Lexi sit on her bed, the he sits next to her and smiles. **

**Why is he smiling? Lexi thought a little confused. **

"Nei... dat was no dream Lex" **Ace said looking at her.**

"How do you know what dream I'm talking about?" **she asks confused. Ok... I don't think I'm catching with what's happening. **

"hmmm... Lemme guess" **Ace offers as he softly smiles at her, he figured that could help since Lexi still believed they were miserably getting their tails kicked.** "You didn't happen to see our old pal Duece did ya?" **he asks with a friendly smile.**

"uh-huh" **the lost bunny nods.**

"And were we getting our furry tails cooked?" **Ace asked again smiling.**

"Wait! So this wasn't a dream!" **Lexi says shocked.**

**Ace starts laughing at Lexis' confused and surprised reaction then pulls her head closer and gives her a nuggie!** "Hahaha! Yup!"

"Ow! Hahaha!" **Lexi yells out,** "Ace cut it out!"

**Ace stops and gives room for her to rub her head, while he looks at her smiling.** "Wait... so what happened how did you guys get out?" **She asked with a smile, relieved that the worst is over. She didn't remember anything but the sight of her closest friends getting fries in pain, in front of a cruel laughing Duece. **

**Ace figured the shock the brain blast gave her must've made her forget what happened, he smiled at her,** "You brain blasted him Lex" **Ace says as his eyes softly admire her.**

**Lexi, not expecting what he just said, thinks back a little... then her face glows,** "Hey Wait! I remember!" **Lexi excitedly says jumping out of her place, **"Wow, I threw Duece pretty far back didn't I!" **she said looking, with a very uplifting big smile, at the smiling yellow and black bunny sitting on her bed, in front of her.**

"Yup! You're our hero bunny." **He says as his heart lightens up at the sight of his friend so happy. **

"Wow..." **she said calming down**, "I guess that brain blast backfired huh?" **she said smiling at Ace.**

"It did" **Ace says looks down saddened and his ears fall down,** "Toins out our suits don't just protect from outside harm... I owe you one Lex... he starts, dis is my fault" _I Owe you one? Can you be any more insensitive?_ **Well the truth was... Ace didn't really know how to explain how he felt... How will he let her know that he did take this seriously and that this will never happen again? **

**Lexi takes notes of the saddened bunny looking down... and softly smiles at him; it was like she knew what was going on in her leaders' head.** _Ace..._ **her cheeks turned pink again... she was more than flattered, she felt a warm wave flying from her heart and into her neck, cheeks and shoulders then her arms, at the thought of him caring so much for her!**

**Lexi crouches down and softly lifts Aces' head towards her. Ace didn't expect her to do that; his was caught off guard. Lexi softly held his face, even as Ace looked deep into her emerald green eyes.** "Aw! Come one chief! If you're gonna look at it this way, then you were the one who saved the day." **She softly says trying to cheer him up.**

**Ace was still silent with shock, how could he react? He didn't know what was going on and Lexis' beautiful eyes didn't help either. What he wanted to say... better yet think! Was **_what do you mean_, but he couldn't even do that.

"See... if you didn't forget my clothes, I would've gone to the mall with you guys, maybe even alone" **she says** " Ace, I wouldn't have stood a chance with him alone" **she softly smiles** "I mean why would I go dress shopping with you guys right?" **Lexi giggles.**

**That giggle made Ace relax a bit, he smiled at her attempt to cheer him up,** "Tanks Lex"

**Lexi stopped giggling when she saw that smile,** "there's that smile! I was wondering if it was ever gonna come back!"**She smiles and says removing her hands. Ace thought her smile was something, but he had no clue how much it meant to Lexi when she saw him happy. When that chipped tooth would always show, whenever he grinned or smiled.**

**Lexi stands up and Ace does the same,** "so I guess we missed the ball huh?" **Lexi asks.**

"Nei... guess so" **ace says shrugging.**

"Oh we... Hey wait." **Lexi asks,** "Why are you still in your suit? Is Duece still out there?" **she asks concerned.**

"Huh?" **Ace asks then looks down at his outfit, he forgot he had slept in his suit.** "Oh dis! Nah! I got lazy and didn't feel like changing." **He says laughing at his outfit. Lexi giggled along with him.** "Oh and Zadavia and her army came and picked up dat maroon last night."

"That's a relief!" **she laughs, she liked it when Ace mocked the enemy. Ace had a feeling she did anyway. **

**Lexi went to the bathroom and Ace walked to his backpack to get some new clothes. As he opened it all he found were his swimming trunks, toothbrush and toothpaste and his PJs. The thought made him sit back and laugh,** "dat's karma for ya!"

**Lexi walks out of the bathroom combing her bangs and tying her ears. She notices Ace sitting on the floor,** "Hey what's up?" **she asks.**

"I guess I'll end up finding out how it feels to have de outfit I'm wearing de only one I have!" **he says,** "hehe". **Then he looks at Lexi and gives her a friendly smile, raising an eyebrow at her. **

"Huh?" **Lexi wonders then looks down at her outfit. Suddenly she blushes at the sight of the plain white shirt and baggy jeans she had on. They both obviously were too big for the little bunny. **"hehehe" **she nervously giggles, and holds her hands behind her back and carries on with her blushing.**

"Bunny to be honest, I Would've never tought of doing some't'in like dat if I was in your situation!" **he says laughing.**

**Lexi turns red.** _Wait what did he mean by that! _"Wait I thought I had to fight!" **she bursts out trying to explain herself** _Oh! Please don't tell me he thought I wanted to wear his clothes because of... Noooo! _**She panicked; this misunderstanding has to end** _now_! "I can't fight in my swim suit!" **she said out loud.**

**Ace stops laughing** "huh? I know dat Lex, I meant dat in a good way." **He says smiling.**

"Oh." **Lexi says looking away and blushing.**

"Wait" **Ace starts giggling,** "What did you tink I mea_" **he stops and Lexi looks at him pink as cotton candy. He turns pink himself...** "Oh." **He says just realizing how awkward he just made the situation now. **

***clears throat*** "so... got any plans today?" **he asks trying to change the subject.**

**Lexi played along,** "I guess the beach again" **she says, as her cheeks calm down. She walked to her back pack and took the same yellow swim suit out,** _please let this moment pass!_

"You sure like swimming don't ya?" **he asks confused.**

"Oh it's not that... it's the only place I can go to with my swim suit" **she giggles, and heads back to the bathroom. **

Ace takes note of her heading back to the bathroom with her swim suit_, No! I didn't mean dat!_ "Lex!" **he calls out standing up. Lexi turns around a little confused.** "When I said dat..., I mean I didn't mean dat you... what I'm trying to say is dat I'll stay in my suit really I don't mind!" **he nervously proposes rubbing the back of his head.**

**Lexis' ears stood up as she smiled happily, why? Not because she doesn't have to wear her swimsuit for the 3****rd**** day in a row, but because she never wanted to believe that Ace was the kind of guy who would make her take them off, because he didn't really care about how embarrassing t would be for her. **"Thanks Ace!" **she said with a big smile.**

"Hey no problem bunny, I'm surprised how I didn't tink of dis before" **he smiled nervously.**

**Lexi jumps in her place,** "Yah! Finally I get to see the dry parts of this resort!"

**Ace chuckled to himself at what his funny friend did, and turned for the door.** "Hey Ace!" **Lexi calls out.**

**Ace turns around and looks at her,** "Thanks... you're a real gentle man" **she said, fiddling with the swim suit in her hands, as her cheeks turned rosy pink again. **

**Ace softly smiles at his little shy friend; no one ever said dat about him before.** "Nah!" **he said,** "but you look good bunny!" **he said winking at her.**

"hihihi" **she giggles,** "Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself chief!" **she said laughing.**

**Ace laughs,** "I'll be out here." **He said smiling and just when he was about to walk through the door, Ace turned back in. **"Hey Lex?"

**Lexi who had turned towards her bed and was about walk to it, turned back**, "yah Ace?" **her face was surprised, but at the same time she was anxious it's always something, when your name gets called in the last minute, especially when the person you like calls it and especially if it happened right after a somewhat intimate moment.**

"In whatever soicumstance, you know we got your back" **Ace said proudly smiling at the bunny standing in front of him. **

**Lexi knew Ace was referring to what she told him earlier, about not having a chance in facing Duece alone. She held the yellow swimsuit between her fingers tightly,** "I know boss" **she softly replied not noticing that her eyes were beginning to sparkle**. **(Sparkle Sparkle ;P)**

**Ace kept his mighty powerful smile at her, reassuring her that she is never alone. **"Poifect!" **he grinned then left and closed the door.**

**The moment the door shuts Lexi jumps and squeals in a VERY LOW voice, and throws her swimsuit on her bed!** "tihihihihihi!" **this is way better than a dream! She joyfully thought. Little did she know, the part of the dream, she did remember, wasn't really a dream. ;) **

"Mornin Chief!" **Tech cheerfully says greeting Ace down the corridor,** "how's Lexi?"

"Mornin Tech! She just woke up around 10 minutes ago, she's great tanks for de help!" **Ace excitedly said. **

"No prob! You ready for break fas_" **tech stops and realizes what Ace is wearing,** "Uh... chief? Why the suit?" **Tech asks confused.**

**Ace takes another look at his outfit and giggles,** "Nei... Karma!" **he said laughing.**

"Well then I guess I'll see ya in 5!" **Tech says heading back to the room.**

"Were'ya goin?" **Ace asks confused.**

"To change! You don't really think we'll leave you the only one in uniform now do you?" **Tech says not even looking at the person he's talking to.**

"Tech! It's fin_!"

"Chief I think you better wait for us at the buffet, before all the places get full!" **Tech says, purposely cutting Ace. **

**Ace giggles to himself,** "On it Tech!" **he said then heads for the elevator and pushes the button. Finally after waiting 10 seconds, Ace walks in, and just when the door was about to close shut...**

"Hold-it-please!" **Rev says rushing into the elevator.**

"Hold what? You're already in!" **Ace said smiling.**

"Not-for-me!" **Rev said,** "for-Duck-and-Slam!"

**Ace immediately reached for the 'open doors' button and hit it a couple of times, making it open and ...**

"Just in time!" **Duck boasts as he enters the elevator,** "next time be a little faster, I DON'T like to be kept waiting you know."

**Ace looks at Rev a little annoyed, then both share a grin. Ace immediately presses the 'close doors' button, making the doors strongly smash Ducks' feather tail in between them. **

"Yaow!" **yells out Duck as he jumps into the elevator obviously losing a couple of feathers.**

**The two black and yellow and red and black loonatics snicker at Duck,** "har har har! Very funny!" **Duck said folding his arms and glaring at both of them.**

"Sorry der Duck, I taught you were supposed to walk in not prance." **Ace teasingly proposed.**

**Slam caught up and, with all delegation Tech followed, in suit.** "Ooooh You clean up quick!" **Ace said smiling.**

"Actually I believe you're too slow." **He said crossing his arms.**

"Nei... you know me, I hate waiting alone" **Ace smiled and said. Then (finally) the elevator door closed and the elevator went down to the 2****nd**** floor (the restaurant). **

**The 5 loonatics walked into a large room about the size of a circular basketball court. The walls were light baby pink with a white marbled floor and large round marbled columns scattered out in the room. All the furniture in that room was white wood and covered in a white cover. In the centre of the room were 3 tables, one normal sized round table with all kinds of bread on it, and after that came 2 long tables were the metal food containers were set on, each with a plate ad large spoon set under it. Then about 2 meters opposite where the 2 long tables meet, comes another round table that is slightly larger than the bread one, and that table was filled with fruits, cakes, biscuits... all kinds of dessert even the coffee and tea dispensers, some desserts and fruits were even set on high column like trays. The room was somewhat crowded, but there were a couple of empty tables, so the loonatics had to wait in line.**

**The 4 suited loonatics all grabbed a plate and waited in line, all except Ace! Rev was first in then after him was Tech, Duck and Slam. After Ace walked passed Tech and Rev and headed straight for dessert table. **

"Hey-where-to-Ace?" **asked Rev.**

"Nei... I'm more of a raw fruits and vegetables kind'o' guy" **Ace said smiling, as he grabbed a plate from the dessert table. **

**Just as he was going to start, he took a glimpse of Lexi walking in through the large white wooden doors. The little shy bunny, wearing baggies even too baggy for her, walked in fiddling with her finger, the moment she passed the doors she sneaked a look right then left. Ace softly smiled at the bunny, before she even noticed him. The other loonatics were already half way done with the buffet; they didn't notice her walk in. **

**Ace noticed the bunny was anxious to see somebody she knows,** "Hey Lex!" **Ace called out making the bunny turn toward her caller. She knew it was Ace, she recognized his voice, so that made her even more anxious to find him. She saw, he was standing in front of her this whole time. So once she found him he waved with a smile. **

**She excitedly smiled and quickly walked towards him, Aces' eyes followed her till she was next to him, before she reached, he grabbed another plate and handed it to her, with a soft smile. **

"Thanks!" **Lexi said.**

**Ace knew that Lexi was going to start here and not the main buffet table because they were both vegetarians, that's another thing they had in common, to them it's either junk food like cheese or veggie pizza, spaghetti in red sauce or raw fruits and veggies; they had a casual menu in mind, and since the buffet didn't have vegetarian or plain tomato pasta, or pizza, they decided to resort to the dessert table. **

**The other loonatics were already done and went to look for a table, while our two bunnies just started! **

"I was relieved I found someone I know!" **the little female bunny started, Ace who was pouring fruit salad into his plate looked at her and smiled.** "Could you imagine me walking into a crowded buffet room, wearing guy clothes, alone!" **she giggled. Ace snickered at the thought.** "See! That's exactly my point!" **she said laughing back.**

**As Ace was done, he spotted the table where their pals were sitting. He noticed the table next to theirs'; a table filled with girls, one red head and one backstreet boy wannabe. **"Oh great" **he said.**

"hm?" **Lexi asked** **looking at whatever Ace was frowning at.** "What are they doing here!" **Lexi asked with a frown, as she saw the brats sitting next to them.**

"Yah... I never knew fish boy der could eat wit hotel guests."**Ace said frowning even more. Then both bunnies walked towards their table trying to ignore the menacing table next to them.**

"Hey Ace! Look who we found!" **Tech said smiling. Ace who was still looking back at Fin, who didn't even notice Ace and Lexi walk by him, looked back at Tech to see him sitting next to 3 girls. **

**YUP YOU GUESSED IT! IT WAS US! ;p**

"Hey!" **Ace greeted with a big smile, a little surprised.**

"Hi Ace**!" Val smiled back,** "we missed you guys at the ball."

**Ace and Lexi sat down facing Val, Lucy and Lana. **"Nei... tell me about it! Never expected woik to follow us, even to here!" **Ace said.**

"Yah! I heard about that, how are you guys now_"** Lana stops then looks at Lexi.** "Lexi! Wow I can't believe it's really you!"

**Lexi giggles a little at the shocked girl, **"Hi!" **she said and smiled at the excited 19 year old.**

"Wow Lexi I'm a huge fan! You're like my idol!" **Lana said,** "finally a female role model who gives girls a good name! You're a super hero who doesn't wear a tight cat suit, with almost all your chest popping out of it, or a sparkly bikini like suit!"

**Lexi giggles,** "You could thank Tech for that", **and then she quickly turns to Lana,** "Wait. You're a fan? Of me!" **she asks shocked.**

**Ace giggles,** "Yup, dey even helped us pick dat dress for ya!"

**Lexi looks at Ace then at Lana,** "You picked that dress it's gorgeous!"

"Hey it's the least we could do" **Lana smiled** "you guys risk you lives every day to keep this planet safe."

"Cool, I never knew I had fans, I mean sure people who appreciate my help, but not fans!"

"Aw... come on Lexi, you have more fans than you've ever imagined, but you also have haters now I'm not going to disagree with that!" **Lana said laughing.**

"um-hm! Who wouldn't be jealous of you!" **Val starts with a smile,** "An only girl living with 5 somewhat handsome young superheroes! I'm telling you girl you're living the good life." **Val said giggling at the superheroes blushing, all but Tech, Duck and Slam. Slam just snickers, Duck was too proud to find that shocking, and Tech knew why Val did that, which saved him from blushing. **

**Ace never thought of Lexi being with them that way, it never occurred to him! Moreover he never really thought of himself that way! But Val always liked pointing out the awkward obvious. Is it really that significant that so many girls hate Lexi for it?** "Nei... I'm gonna go get some...um... cake! Yah!" **Ace nervously says and gets up,** "um Lex wanna join?"

**Lex who was blusing, **"Yah! Sure I'll get some... juice!" **She stutters out, and then quickly gets up and her and Ace walk away. **

"um-hey-guys-wait-up! I-I-need-umm-Salt!" **Rev quickly stutters out, still blushing, get's off of his chair and catches up with them. **

**Tech notices the 3 girls sitting next to him snickering.** "Smooth move" **he says with a sly smile.**

**Val, who's still laughing** "thanks!"

"So how did you three find out?" **Tech asks still smiling, as he puts his elbow on the table and supports his head. **

"We didn't! We're not even sure if it's true, but it's kinda expected you know. Two bunnies, both not bad looking, working together... we kinda figured you know" **Lana said still giggling. **

"AW! They're in Lov_" **Lana and Val shut Lucys' mouth! She was yelling it out!**

"Shhhhh! Not so loud Lucy!" **Val demanded.**

**Lucy nodded then whispered** "That's soo cute"

_She just got it, *sigh* typical Lucy. _**Lana thought to herself.**

**What just happened made Tech giggle,** "you guys are one of a kind aren't ya?" **he smiled and asked.**

"Hey! Thanks!" **Lana turned to him and joyfully said,** "Oh yah! I almost forgot! There' going to be a boat party at night so..." **Lana proposes.**

"Got it" **Tech winked and whispered.**

"Great! We're leaving this afternoon but it was amazing finally meeting you guys!" **Lana says just in time to see the other 3 loonatics walk back. **

"You're leaving?" **Lexi asks disappointed.**

"Today?" **Ace asks saddened.**

"Yeah well... we're more of a road trip vacation kinda gals, so it's the actually 'getting there' that we enjoy." **Val smiles and says.**

"Yah! We're danger prone so the actual adventure always starts when we're on the move hihihi! And who knows where we'll end up next!" **Lana excitedly says trying to cheer up her new friends. **

**The 3 girls stand up, they finished their meals,** "Well... C'ya!"**Lana says softly smiling.**

"Thanks for making this stop really fun!" **Lucy excitedly says.**

**The 6 loonatics stand up and they all unexpectedly receive a group hug, (Well Slam was the only one physically capable of trapping everybody in his arms)** "I'll miss you guys!" **Slam growls out crying**

"We'll_ Miss_You_to_Slam!" **Lana says as she gets squeezed.**

"easy_ der_ buddy,_ We're_ not _leaving!" **Ace struggles to say as he smiles.**

"Oh!" **Slam snickers then lets go making all 8 fall on the ground. **

**As they all get up, they exchange good byes, Ace walks up to Lana and they shake hands,** "Nei... If you ever stop by at Acmetropolis, look us up alright?" **he says and smiles.**

"Of course! You guys take care!" **Lana smiles back.**

**The 3 girls part with a distant waving of the hand. They sure were an interesting group; not your average fans and neither were they your average girls. The loonatics sure did appreciate their help and fun company, even though they only spent a day with them, all in a dressing room, they bonded. Who knows when will they meet again? Thought Ace as he smiled at his new friends.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 15! "Bunny over board!" (Ps. It's going to be full'o'fluff! ;P)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Please keep the reviews coming. Ow and to Brianna look at the top right corner of the page, where it says "sign up"- click it and it tells you what to do from there! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bunny over board!**

"Wow! They were alternative" **Lexi added as she watched them leave,** "but it a good way" **she said giggling.**

"You took de woids right out of my mouth!" **Ace** **said smiling at Lexi.**

**Tech just sat there grinning at the two bunnies, who didn't realizes he was. Let's see what happens now...** "You know, I heard there was going to be a boat party tonight" **Tech said crossing his arms on the table and getting closer. **

**When** **he spoke, both bunnies looked at him,** "Well dat's convenient!" **Ace smiled and said. **

"So we gonna crash it!" **Lexi grinned. Both bunnies smiled at Tech the same way.**

"Well... you still have a dress you never got to wear... so... why not?" **Tech said.**

"Awesome! When do we leave!" **the excited bunny asked.**

**Ace just looked at smiled at his excited friend, who was sitting next to him.**

"Well I'll call and find out exactly where and when the boat takes off"

**Lexi quickly gets off her chair,** "I'll see you guys later!" **she excitedly says.**

"Where are you going?" **Ace asks shocked at her sudden action. **

"Swimming! I have a party to go to, gotta get tanned up!" **she said then quickly walks away, she was still so excited. They all smiled at their friend, all but Duck.**

"Remind me again how a looney chick like her ever made the team again?" **he said.**

"Well guess we're going shopping again." **Tech proposed.**

**Ace looked at him with fear,** "What! Why!"

"Well-Ace-it's-really-that-simple-during-our-very-unfortunate-combat-with-Duece, -well-it-wasn't-really-a-combat-since-he-was-actually-doing-all-the-but-kicking,-wow!-you-know-I-think-this-was-the-first-time-Duece-really-kicked-our_"

**Ace cuts in** "Dat's nice Rev!" **as** **he frowned at Rev for sharing such a monumental memory.**

"hehe-sorry" **Rev starts**

"Guys, it's a beach party" **Ace desperately tries to explain,** "its casual!"

"I know Ace" **Tech smiles and says.**

"But guess who just ran out of clothes!" **Duck grins.**

"OH broder!" **Ace hopelessly said then hits his head on the table.**

**So Lexi ends up swimming and sunbathing in the same pool she hit before. This time she was too happy and busy to look at romantic couples.** _Well I think I looked good in the dress!_ She thought as she lay under the sun, _wait!_ "WOW I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW ACE!" **she excitedly thought out loud, then ran back and dived into the pool.**

**Meanwhile Ace was walking in the mall,** (_again *sigh*_), **he already knows what he's getting. One pair of baggies and a shirt. Ace isn't the kind of guy who cares too much about what he puts on,** _As long as it doesn't make me look like a maroon_, **was always his philosophy, but that wasn't enough for his folks and relatives back home. All Ace could see window shopping, were prancy colourful tight shirts and skinny jeans, (Of course he was looking a guy clothing! I'm telling you! That's all he saw!) Ace gave up; he didn't want to walk in and look for the right outfit, he hates shopping, but obviously what was being showed in the windows wasn't what he was going for. When Ace walked in and went to the jean sections, he had to admit, finding a baggy wasn't easy, but for sure it wasn't as hard as finding a plain (not tight) shirt. He found one in the end, a plain basic blue shirt, about similar to his eye colour. Finally it was over; Ace wore his new clothes and walked back to the hotel with them. **

**Lexi was already in the room, she took a shower and decided to wear her dress from now; she just wanted to see how it looked on her (again tihi ^_^). She anxiously walked towards the mirror again and excitedly views the dress from every angle. Lexi then stands straight and looks at herself in the mirror,** "Ok Lex When Ace walks in, you do not blush, you do not stutter, stay frozen or quiet! Ok?" **she said trying to convince her reflection that everything's cool,** "Everything's cool and there's no need to _"

**Ace opens the door and walks in, Lexi directly faces the bunny,** "Panic**!" she turns pink and freezes in her place (again).**

**Ace stops in his place once he takes sight of Lexi. Ace was star struck, and when both their eyes trapped each other in a gaze, Ace noted what had happened to her. He knew what to do... **_play it cool!_ "Nei... ya look good bunny" **he said with a smile, and put his hands in his baggie pockets. **

**Lexi relaxed a little,** "hehe thanks Ace" **she says as she fiddles with the dress she's wearing and looks blushes.** "You think the vines are too much?" **she nervously asked.**

**Ace was a little shocked,** "Me? Your asking me what I tink?"

**Lexis' fiddeling increases and so does her blushing, she nods. **_Don't point it out!_

"Oh well...umm...I... hmmm" **Ace stuttered out,** "pfff... Well I tink ya don't really need it Lex"

"Really?"**Lexi asked shocked as she looks back at the mirror.**

"Yah! It's too pretty" **Ace said, finally cooling.**

**Lexi stops and turns back at him,** "huh?" **what's that suppose to mean.**

"No No No No! Lex I meant dat, you don't really need somting pretty" **Ace nervously tries to explain, making Lexi even more offended and confused. **_Oh boy!_ "Lex don't get me wrong. You don't need de fancy belt, cause well..." **he rubs the back of his head,** " ya kinda already are... you know... pretty"

**Ace blushes, making Lexi do the same (as usual), **"Oh! Th-Thanks Bos-Ace-umm... Cheif", **Lexi honestly did not know what name to call him by after that! She reached her arms back and untied the vine belt, and left herself with a Grecian strapless burgundy/wine dress. **

**Lexi then turned back to Ace who was gazing at what just happened, his heart felt like fluttering, all he did was melt, he didn't know that belt was overshadowing her that much, **_she's beautiful._

"Better?" **she shyly asked.**

**When she spoke she snapped him back to earth, **"Huh?" **Ace asked looking at her** "Oh yah, by a million, ya look great Lex!" **he softly said with a smile.**

**It really flattered her.** _Do you really think I'm pretty?_ "Hey! You don't look too bad yourself Chief" **Lexi smiles,** "I like the casual look, I couldn't really see you as a tux kinda guy." **She giggles.**

**Ace looks at his outfit,** "Tanks!" **he says as he looks back at her,** "Oh I almost forgot!" **Ace says then quickly walks over to the drawer next to his bed. Lexi looks a little confused, follows Ace ad sits on her bed, which is on the right side of the drawer. Ace crouches and opens the drawers. **

**Lexi could see him pull out something glittery green, even though the only reason she wasn't 100% sure, was because he didn't tell her, but something in her directly knew, whatever he had in his hands was meant for her. Sure Lexi likes glittery things, like the mysterious object Ace was holding, but she didn't like them enough to be considered money hungry, materialistic or even a gold digger. But who wouldn't think what she thought, she's his date, he calls her pretty, he gives out hints of him liking her, she's wearing a dress and they're going to a party! Do ya honestly need any more clues!**

**Lexi unconsciously inhaled deeply,** _Omg_ **she thought as her eyes began to water.** _I can't believe you did this. _

**Ace then gives out the hand, carrying the green ornament, towards Lexi.** "Dis is for you"

**Lexi eyes focus on what was in Aces' hand, an Emerald Green butterfly broche, (with oh some many rhinestones!) **"Me?" **she said as she kept on looking at the ornament, her head rises up and she looks at Ace,** "Ace you got this for me?" **she said her, as her voice sounded a bit more serious and shocked. **

"Nei... Tech made" **he said smiling,** "but it's kinda my fault, since I forgot de watch Tech made ya!" **he said giggling then hands the broche to Lexi.** "It's got everyting our watches have."

**Lexi just looks at the butterfly, speechless,** "Ace... that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever gotten for me" **she said looking at him. Her eyes were watering then they started tearing, and she was smiling from her heart... but...but... Ace could see something hidden something overwhelming Lexi, there was sorrow in her face.**

"Aw come on Lex... you know how much you mean to us." **He softly smiles.**

**Lexi giggles and her gigging make her tear drops fall on her hand and the broche, **"Ya I know boss" **she smiles looking at him.**

***knock* *knock* *knock*** **Tech knocks on their door.**

"Hey! You guys read_" **Tech starts but then sees Lexi holding the broche,** "Hey!"** he** **smiled,** "You like it Lex?" **he happily asked as he walked closer and sat next to Ace on his bed. Ace looked at Tech then back at Lexi and smiled.**

**She laughs then launched at the 2 loonatics and hugs them both.** "You guys! All of you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

**Ace and Tech, both surprised by the hug look at each other shocked then smile as the bunny hugs both of them tightly. They hug complete the hug, Tech was glad his friend was touched, and so was Ace, but as they hugged, he looked at her, with concern, what her thought he saw, bothered... he wanted to know what was up with Lexi, Ace figured something must've happened in her past, the broche must've triggered a bad memory... and wasn't going to rest until he found out what really happened. **

**They made it to the port, and Tech drove the team in his new ride. It was a drop top black limo that could fit 6 people, of course the car could fly, and once it took left off, car sized black airplane wings would stretch out from the cars' sides, and once the car landed, the wings would fold back in and the wheel would come out from under the car. **

**They boarded the ship, and the party starter. Inside the large white cruise ship was descent and modest sized ball room that had wooden floors. The theme was Hawaiian (the typical theme used in such parties), there were palms trees in every corner and a round bar right in** **the middle. There where colourful streamers and balloons everywhere with small wooden beach tables and chairs spread out around the room. In a mere few moments the room got crowded Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam didn't mind the crowd, they all sat on one table and comically watched Ducks' failed attempts at attracting girls. **

**The place was too crowded Lexi, and plus she really wanted to hang out with Ace, she lost the bunny once the place got crowded, he said he was going to get ice cream but he never got back. The truth was Lexi didn't wait long enough so she went looking for him, but when he came back he didn't find her. So they spent at least 10 minutes looking and barely missing each other. **

_Why didn't I tink of dis before!_ **Ace thought then left the room and walked towards the deck. Once the noise was low, Ace brought his watch closer to his mouth, **"Lex! Hey Lex you dere!"

**Lexi who was already at the deck, was a little freaked out by voice coming out of her broche. **"Whah? Ace! Where are you?" **she turned around.**

"Lex your broche, it's a walkie talkie, switch it on" **Ace said, he kind off guessed Lexi would freak, but he couldn't hear her unless she switched her microphone on. **

**Before Lex turned her broche on she heard Ace with her super hearing, she knew he was at the deck, at first she couldn't hear him because of the all the racket happening from the party, but now, that she was out and he was, she could finally hear him. Lexi managed to find Ace. Once she saw him she smiled. **

"Oh hey Lex" **he said and smiled.**

**Lexi smiled,** "I don't really know how to turn this thing on" **she giggled.**

"Oh... sorry my bad... again" **Ace said feeling a little awkward,** "you're suppose to pull the right antenna" **he said rubbing one of his arms.**

**Lexi giggles and does what he says, then both the bunnies walked together and sat at the edge of the ship. Lexi figured either the ice creams melted, ace ate either since they were melting, or Slam had his way with them. **

**The bunnies spent the night, in the quiet side of the ship, even though Lexi was in her gorgeous dress and Ace was still in his suit, except he was wearing his new clothes over them. Ace decided to stay in his suit just in case something like what Duece caused happens again. The rest of the guys decided to stay in their suits, because frankly Ace had a point. If Lexi had her suit, he would have made her do the same thing, actually after what happened with Lexis' brain blast before, he would have specifically stressed on her wearing her suit, even to a party! **

**It was getting late, like 1:00 am late, and the two bunnies spent their time joking around and remembering their past 'pre asteroid' era. Ace tried to beat around the bush get Lexi to tell him what happened to her in the past, but Lexi was getting sleepy.** "Nei... what about you Lex, you must've been pretty popular back then" **Ace smiles and says.**

**Lexis'** **smile fades as she looks to her dress and fiddles with it;** "Nah, I was never really home coming queen quality" **she says then tries to smile.** "No more than a pretty face" **she says finally being able to smile and looking at Ace.**

"Huh?" **Ace asked not really confused but shocked, for a person like Lexi to be taken simply as a pretty face, really didn't seem right.**

"Yah, I mean after a couple of dates, I realized that the guys only wanted me to smile, they didn't really like who I was, so I stopped dating, and about friends" **she started then giggled, **" I had a friend, you could say we were best friends" **Lexis' smile widened and her eyes glittered, Ace softly smiled as the bunny got the chance to recollect some happy memories,** "we did a lot of things together, me and Maggie, she was my company and I was her comedian, I always kept her laughing, I kept everybody laughing" **she giggled** "an original class clown, people liked me when they were upset" **Lexis' smile faded again, when Ace saw that, he knew his dear friend was looking back at yet another uncomfortable past.** "Once we became seniors in high school, she changed, we started seeing less of each other, she started dating and mocking me with her new boyfriends" **Lexi mocked the last word she said.** "There wasn't not one boy who didn't laugh, and of course their girlfriends played along. I graduated alone, and university was the same since all my high school class went to the same college I went to" **Lexi then started giggling **"talk about high school never ends right?"

**Ace was saddened by what he was hearing** _Aw bunny _**he sadly thought**_**.**_** If only they knew each other way before the comet; Ace had a high school life a little like what Lexi explained, except he never dated, even as a teen, he never really thought much of relationships. Lexi was young, and like any other young teen, having a boy friend was something special, except she wasn't dumb, after dating a couple of times, she realized that it just wasn't her thing, so she stopped. She was never the kid of girl who would distort herself, just for the sake of having a boy friend; and after Ace heard her story, he admired her even more for that.** "Lex, I'm sorry... I know what ya feel, high school was de same for me" **he said as he tries to comfort her with a smile.**

**Lexi then looks at him again with a smile so deep from the heart and a pair of watery eyes, she saw his saddened face and she knows Ace, he has been the closest friend she ever had, even when they met and when she'd never let anybody close enough to help or hurt her. He saved from destroying herself when they first started and their first villain started messing with her head, he helped her discover her true potential, he resurrected the confidence Lexi thought was long dead, and most importantly, by being there for her, Ace and the rest of the team, brought back the happy in her face and the Looney in her ways.**

**Lexi looked at her dear friend and softly smiled,** "but you know what, I'm glad that happened"

**Ace looked a little bit surprised,** " Ya kinda lost me der Lex" he says and smiles.

"Simple!" **Lexi smiles back,** "If those people hadn't annoyed me so much and made me change colleges, I wouldn't have been at the new cheer leader tryouts the time the comet hit" **she smiled as she explained...** "And I wouldn't have met you guys" **she said.**

**Ace smiled, he was truly glad that the team helped her that much; they helped without even knowing it!** "Tanks Lex! Glad to be of soivice!" **he gladly said, in an effort to make the bunny laugh.**

**It worked, glittering tear drops fell from her watery eyes, and **"No problem!" **she giggled, then suddenly and yet softly got close and hugged Ace. The same hug that happened when Ace survived the space ship explosion, except it was somewhat slower, and a lot softer. He eyes were closed but happy tears did manage to find their way out. **

**Also, as unexpected he was when she ran and welcomed him with a hug, his reaction was the same, but this time after realising grasping the situation, he closed his arms and embraced her back warmly. His eyes where closed but his smile was from the soul, as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**Once Lexi felt his arms softly welcome her closer to him, her eyes opened in surprise, even though she expected him to hug back, it sure wasn't anything like what she imagined! It was softer and warmer! No one ever made her feel that way before! Once she inhaled the moment, her eyes closed tightly in comfort, but tears did indeed squeeze out,** "I hope I never have to lose you guys!" **She cried she wasn't happy but neither was she sad, she was both! For the thought of ever losing any one of them scared her, it gave her goose bumps, but the fact that they're always around her was what made her happy! **

**Ace heard her voice, he knew how she felt, and he was feeling it to! The happiness of having her around, but the fear of ever losing her.** "You won't." **He assured as he hugged her even tighter, his eyes closed tighter, subconsciously he hoped he could remove that fear because in no way what so ever was he planning on leaving the team and her, or on letting anything bad happen to the team or to her. **

**The hug lasted for a few treasurble seconds, moments longer than their first kiss. But strong wind blew in; it blew both their ears back. Something wasn't right and both bunnies felt it. Ace sat back again but his hands were holding both her shoulders, he looked around up at the sky, he looked bothered, not at rest, Lexis' sat back, but she stayed close to him, she looked around at the sky with worry. The wind and waves grew stronger, pushing the ship around.**

"We gotta get inside and find Slam" **Ace said, still looking at the dark cloudy sky, as if angry at what he thinks is about to happen. The moment they got off the edge, the first lighting struck, and it struck hard. Lexi screamed and got closer to Ace, Ace held the sudden frightened bunny tight, and looked at her with fear. Fear not of the weather, but the same fear he felt a few moments ago. He guided her eyes to meet his,** "Lexi get inside and tell Tech to make a force field around dis ship, I'll get everybody out here inside!"

**Lexi panicked, she had a feeling, a fear, that what she too felt moments ago would come true!** "Wait! Ace no, I'll help yo_" **her voice was watery.**

**Ace cut her off, he knew what she would say,** "Lex please I need you inside" **he tried to hide his worried face, his fear, he had to make Lexi trust his orders, he saw how worried she got, and he knew why, **"Lexi I'll be fine, but we don't have time!"

**Lexi nods in panic, he softly smiles at her and leaves, heading for the crowd of people just starting to panic. The boat aggressively rocks making it hard for Lexi to move around and get inside with her dress, but she makes it. Once inside she looks for the team, the team tried to do the same, once she finds them through the worried population, she runs towards them.** "Tech! We need a force field now!" **she yelled out, over the screaming noises of the people. **

"Where's Ace!" **he yelled out.**

"He's getting the people inside! We need to protect this boat from the storm!" **she yelled back.**

**Tech tried to cover the whole ship, but it just wouldn't work! He never had to shield something as big and unstable as a cruise ship in the middle of a storm!**

**Everybody from the outside were almost in, but just when Techs' force field was finally going to close, Lexi was in terror as she heard the sound of a loose mass, swing and hit Ace knocking him unconscious to the savages waters.** "NO...ACE!" **she yelled to herself, then rushed between the people towards the outside of the ship.**

"Lexi-wait!" **Rev yelled out and tried to catch up, but as the last of the people outside made it in, his way became completely blocked and he couldn't get to her. **

**To be continued! Hopefully in shorter than 4 days! **

**Hihihi sorry for the cliff hanger there but I have to keep you guys waiting for something special in every chapter! ;) **

**Again very sorry for the delay, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me guys! But I want you to know that I'm not the kind of auther who starts something and leaves it unfinished! AKA I don't forget about my stories! ;) So don't worry! Usually my delays are due to technical difficulties, or just me taking a one day break! Hihihi hope to hear reviews for this one hahaha! **

**C' ya soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**An order disobeyed. **

**Lexi made it out, out into the blazing storm. Sales were thrown about, and hard heavy rain smashed against her skin, the heavy wind made it hard for her to see, but she tried as hard as she could to look out at sea. She held tightly on the edge of the ship, just to keep balance. She tried to blow the salty wet hair from her face, and look out to see again, but all she could see were waves, heavy dark blue to black foamy waves. Chairs were thrown of the ship the deck was sinking into the waters and floating back up again! **"ACE! ACE!" **she desperately called out, but there was no answer. How could she hear him if he's unconscious! Wait, that's if he's unconscious! She thought in panic, then cried out** "ACE!" **she looked around and finally!**

**About 6 meters away from the ship, she saw Ace, his head was above water but he was out cold.** "ACE!" **she yelled out then dived into the water, the dress was really heavy, but she had to get to him! Once she reached him, she held his face in worry,** "Ace! Ace! Ace wake up!"

"Where'd she go!" **Tech yelled out, with his eyes glowing green, the force field worked, but Ace and Lexi were nowhere to be seen, they never came back.**

"They fell off board" **Duck answered, he was upset but sounded indifferent, Why? He knew nothing could leave or re enter the ship with a force field on, and if Tech stops it, well then the storm could make it hard for Tech to make another one. Everybody in it could become a goner.**

**Tech didn't say a thing, but anger was in his face, he had to keep concentrating so that the shield stays up.**

**Slam couldn't control his rage; he punched his fist to a table next to him. How will they make it in this storm? A hero must put up with a lot of pain, just to keep the people safe. As the boat was tossed around even farther from where Lexi jumped, a part of each loonatics stayed back with them, but that part was useless, what could it do?**

**They all where tensed, and all let out tears as she shut their eyelids tightly, maybe they didn't make, if they did surely they would've swam back... no wait the force field! What if we didn't let them in! Rev thought with panic** "Tech-put-it-down!-They-could-be-trying-to-get-in!"

**Tech didn't answer.**

"Tech!" **Rev angrily yelled at the coyote next to him.**

"REV, IF I LET IT DOWN, I CAN'T PUT IT BACK UP, I'M GETING TIERD SO IT'LL BE IMMPOSSIBLE TO KEEP IT GOING LET ALONE MAKE IT AGAIN! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO EVERYBODY HERE!"

"But-they-could-be-trying-to_"

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" **Tech angrily bursted out at the saddened roadrunner. Rev remained quiet. All the loonatics just stared at the angered coyote, and they knew why, they felt the same way, but the force field was taking over, he was getting tired, the power usage to this extreme was angering him, they knew their friend was becoming exhausted.**

**The storm was getting harder and harder, no way would anybody make it if that force field goes down!**

**Aces' eyes were starting to slowly blink, he was waking up, and once he was fully awake, at first he didn't grasp what was going on, he just got hit on the head, but then the large waves, the wind, pieces of broken floated around, thunder and lightning parading the angered skies, got him to remember his present situation, then he was able to understand who was right facing him, **_oh no._

"Ace! Stay awake!" **Lexi desperately called out.**

"Lex!" **the conscious Ace called out as he reached for her and held her tight. It was too distressing for him to waste time and ask her why she was there with him, stranded in the middle of a storm, lost at sea, why she didn't stay on the ship, why she didn't obey his order. All he could think about was what Lexi just threw herself into! She's in no shape to be in a storm!**

**As he hugged her tightly, she was breathing hard with exhaustion,** "Ace please I need you to stay awake!" **she cried out again, he could feel her chest pound against his, she was gasping for air, but she was worried about him! The effort of staying above water with this dress was draining her strength, it was beginning to render useless, Ace felt her beginning to sink; the current was pulling the dress down.**

_She's drowning!_ **And she didn't even know it!** "Lexi hold on!" **he held her close and lifted her a little, enough for her mouth to stay above water, then turned to the nearest very large pile of broken ship wood, and gave it a laser blast. Lexi shielded her face with his shoulder and Ace pulled out his arm and blocked most of the flying pieces of wood from them. Once the blast was over, Ace held Lexis' hand and pulled her with him as he swam towards a piece of floating wood large enough to drift both of them without sinking.**

**He struggled against the opposing waves, but they made it. Ace pulled the piece wood then pulled Lexi closer towards it. **"Hold on to dis!"

**The exhausted bunny rested her arms on the wood and tired to get her breathing pace back to normal, Ace saw to it that she held it firmly** "Lexi wait here!" **He took off the useless clothes he had on, now they were simply tiring him out, he was wearing his suit under the clothes.**

**She nodded; she trusted that Ace knew what he was doing. Ace swam towards another piece of wood, but Lexi kept her tired eyes on him as she continued breathing heavily. Ace reached the other piece that had a rope following it. He grabbed the rope and detached it from the floating junk of wood, and swam back to Lexi. When he got closer he dived down and tied one end of the long rope around Lexis' waist. She could feel what was going on; she knew what he was doing. Ace tied 3 secure and tight knots, then went back up or air, he put his elbow on the piece of wood and tied the rope around his waist. He then strongly tugged on her end of the rope a few times, Lexi just held onto the wood. Ace was making sure that if the worst had to happen, the rope would still keep her close to him. Lexi already had her head rested on her arms, her eyes felt heavy, but her normal breathing pace was back, it was still heavy; inhaling was effort taking and heavy, exhaling was much more easier, actually after an exhale, Lexi would rest before inhaling again, and that what still bad.**

**Ace was aware of her state; he was worried about her,** "Lexi you gotta rest" **Lexi didn't answer, her face was almost hidden in her arms, all that was showing were her tired half open green eyes, that she tried to keep open. Ace moved closer and put his arm around her, to minimize the effect of the throbbing waves shoving her around. It helped, it made breathing for Lexi easier but she wouldn't let herself rest, the stress was too much and it was adding to her exhaustion, she tried to keep up with the natural disaster, but her body wouldn't allow her to. **_She won't let herself rest, she tinks she has to fight dis all alone_, **Ace got closer and very gently nudged the tired bunny's head with his nose, comforting her, as if telling her that he's got her, she should let go and rest,** "Lex it's ok, I got ya... but I need ya to leave dis to me" **he softly tells her, he desperately needed her to listen to him. Ace knew her situation wasn't safe, she blacked out the night before after a strong brain blast, her body isn't strong enough to take another break down of any form!**

"Alright" **Lexi managed to say from between her folded arms, her voice was very low, that was the best she could do.**

**Ace smiled, he appreciated what she did, he really needed her trust now, otherwise he would lose his best friend. As much as Lexi didn't want to leave all the work to Ace, she knew that if she doesn't take it easy, she might not make it through this storm, so she allowed herself to fall asleep. Ace could see in the far distance, a small green glow; he knew it was Techs' force field, he was glad it worked and that the people and his team were safe, then he looked at Lexi, he really wished she was there on board, not here ... she saved him again, but she was paying the price for leaving the ship. He didn't know what to make out of the decision she made, rather than staying safe and following her leaders' orders, she decided to break them and risk losing her own life to save his.**

**Ace got closer as he tried to cover the ice cold heavy wind from blowing against her, the strapless dress did keep her chest and body underwater warm, but it did nothing for her wet shoulders that stood out above the water. Ace could feel her shivering, her shoulders were ice cold, he tried to keep her warm, but knew that the bunny was still painfully frostbitten; there was nothing he could do but hold the shivering cold bunny as close to him as possible. His suit managed to keep his body warm and that helped heat her up and minimize her shivers. After Ace made sure everything was secure he rested his head next to Lexis' and covered her head with one of his ears. He lightly fell asleep, he was still aware of their surroundings. He needed to be up to date on the storms' progress, so that he could take whatever action needed on time, to save themselves.**

**As they slept the storm gradually calmed down, Ace walk up and it was dawn, with only a few waves moving them around, leftovers of a mighty storm. Ace looked back at Lexi, she was still there, and he could hear her breathing, she was still asleep and he was tired himself, after surveying the waters around him, to make sure everything was safe, he rested his head and this time allowed himself to fall into deep sleep.**

**The cruise ship and its' passengers all made it safely back to the marina. There was an ambulance there treating any injury, the loonatics got out of the ship, Slam carried Tech on his shoulder, the poor coyote was burnt out, and this time he couldn't just zap himself better, he needed to rest. They got into an ambulance and headed for the hospital, it wasn't an emergency, but Tech did need medical attention. After 2 hours, the doctors allowed visitors to Techs' room, so Duck, Rev and Slam walked in to their dear friend.**

"Hi there buddy" **Duck smiled.**

**Tech was tired but sure glad to see familiar faces;** "Hi guys" **he smiled back.**

"Feeling-better-partner?" **Rev asked with a smile.**

"Getting there" **he laughed.**

**They all laughed, but the laugh faded, once they noticed two team mates missing.**

"Ya think they're ok?" **Duck asked Rev, he was sad and worried.**

**Rev didn't know what to say,** "Of course they are!" **Tech** **answered with a confident smile, **"It's Ace and Lex we're talking about, we've been through situations much more tougher than this guys" **he smiled rolling over and resting, his confidence put the smile back into their faces.**

"Yah!-nothin-can-get-in-the-way-of-those-two-bunnies!"**Rev confidently boasted.**

"Ok" **Tech** **started as he sat up, ready to get off his bed**, "we gotta go find them_...Whoa!" **he said as Slam forced him to lie down again.**

"Oh no ya don't!" **Duck laughed**, "You gotta rest and it's my turn to be in charge now!"

Tech grinned and crossed arms, "Here we go again!"

"Danger Duck and his side kicks rooster boy and the twisted devil!" **Duck spoke out loud, pulling out his chest and raising his fist to the sky!** "You rest your little doggy head, while we'll find the lost bunnies!"

**Rev and Slam, let Duck have his little moment of glory as they left the room, Tech shakes his head then giggled. He reached for the remote next to him, **"hmm... I wonder what's on TV?" **he smiled then switched the TV on.**

**Lexi slowly woke, the light crystal blue water was gently moving them around and the sky was light blue with only a couple of small white clouds. The sound of seagulls fluttered about, and there were tiny flying fish jumping past them; the worst was over and a new day started. Lexi looked at the bunny sleeping next to her, his face in his arm, and his left arm still around her, he was still holding her close. His ears were floating down in the water and he was in a deep peaceful sleep.**

**Then Lexi remembered when Ace, even against the crazy raged waters, lifted her from the water helping her breath, when the current was pulling her down, how he tried his best to keep her warm when he took her place against the frost bitten wind keeping it away from her shoulders, how he held her close, away from the raged waves, when he gently nudged her, telling her to let herself sleep, that he would keep her safe. Her heart felt warm remembering all this, she softly smiled at him and moved closer and softly kissed him on the cheek.**

**Ace took a deep *****sigh***** in his sleep, it was as if he knew what happened, that that kiss was his relief, but he wasn't awake. When she backed up, Lexi felt her nose tickle,** _Uh-oh I think I'm gonna sneeze!_ **Lexi didn't want to wake Ace up, so she dove down to sneeze. She sneezed the first time and the noise the bubbles made, woke Ace up.**

**At first he was too tired but once Lexi sneezed the second time underwater, Aces' eyes widened **_Bubbles! Lexi's drowning!_ "Lex!" **Ace yelled out then dove underwater. Lexi was ready to sneeze for the third time, until she was shocked by someone grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up. The moment they both inclined, Ace looked at Lexi as he breathed heavily; he was holding her above water, Lexi shakes her head from the water, then looks at the worried bunny, still holding her by the arms.** "Ha...ha...ha...hachuuuuuu!" **she sneezed, blowing Aces' ears back, making him close his eyes.**

**To be continued! Chapter 17 coming soon! **

**Sorry if this was a short chapter, but I had to remove the last page I wrote and leave it for chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. **

**That's some sick bait! **

***Hint*... with words you can't understand (ones Lexi says) replace the 'w' with an 'r' and the'd' with an 'n'. =P but for the really confusing words, I wrote what she meant in parenthesis! Good luck! =D**

**Once the sneeze was over, Lexi blushed and lowered her head, Ace opened one eye and smiled, **"bless you!"

**Lexi looked up at Ace, **"sowy I did'dt wadt to wake you" **the bunny explained a little embarrassed.**

"Don't worry bout it Lex" **Ace said, as lowered her back to the water, and let go of her arms, **"dat's a nasty cold you got der!" **he smiled at her and giggled.**

"I'm dot sic_ha...ha... ha...chuuuuuuuu!"

Ace blocks the sneeze "no of course not!" **he laughs.**

**Lexi closes her mouth,** "sowwy" **she said and blushed, she sniffed,** "well dat's what I get fow swimmig id a dwess" ***sniff***

"Hey say dat again!" **Ace asks suddenly looking excited.**

**Lexi was confused by his excitement,** "umm... dat's ***gasp!*"** **Lexi closes her mouth in shock!**

**Ace starts laughing, while Lexi tries to say her 'Th'** "de, dat, dey, d,d,d,d!" **then slaps her hands on her cheeks,** "I cad't say my 'd's!"

**Ace grips his stomach as he tries to stop laughing and catch his breath! **"Yah and you can't say your 'r's and 'n's eider!" **he says bursting out with laughter!**

"Ace! It's dot fuddy!" **she yells out frowning at the laughing black and yellow bunny! The more she said something, the harder he laughed! He couldn't help it, his eyes were bursting out in tears, and laughing was becoming more painful than amusing but Lexis' new accent was more than hilarious, it was hysterical!**

**Beside them, Ace noticed a larger floating junk of wood from the boat. Ace smiled, completely ignoring Lexis' demand to stop laughing, he then turned to Lexi and held her hand,** "Come on Lex, I tink we could pimp our medium sized piece of junk, to a larger floating piece of Junk!" **he then pulled her with him and they both swam towards the object. **

**When Ace held her hand again without warning, she didn't really mind it, she blushed again because it's not every day you get stranded with your crush and apparently crushes on you to, and hold your hand. Lexi willingly let swam behind him, but due to her maxi dress, she had to swim kind of like a mermaid, and Lexi being a good swimmer, did so even faster than Aces' frog swim and reached before. **

**They were still tied together, so once Ace felt the rope tied around his waist get lighter, he looked back to see Lexi catching up and passing him. What really made him stop in amazement was when Lex passed him by like a beautiful burgundy mermaid. The way the crystal blue water glossed her long blonde bangs, the waves her ears tied in a ponytail made every time she her body would kick like a dolphin underwater and swim forward. The dress's colour became lighter as the light passing through the transparent water He stopped underwater and floated in his place for a few moments in water, **_**wow**_**, his blue eyes were trapped. **

**The rope eventually was used up, which forced Lexi to stop and look back,** "Come od, Ace awe you weally dat slow?" **she asked underwater.**

**That snapped Ace back to normal,** "huh? Oh right!" **he said, and then swam towards her.**

**They reached the floating pile of ship ruin junk and Ace climbed on it first, so that he could help Lexi board it, getting out of the water with a heavy long wet dress isn't really that easy. The floating piece of wood was flat but as big as an 8 person dining table,** "Wait! Dis is a diddidg (dinning) table!" **Lexi said as she examined the piece they were** **sitting on.**

"Yah... I hope our new pals here don't mistake us for breakfast!" **Ace said nervously looking back at Lexi, after spotting 4 shark dorsal fins heading their way! Lexis' pupils shrink, once the hungry looking large fish got closer and opened their jagged toothed mouth at the two bunnies, ready to take a big bite out of the table.**

"Get back!" **Ace yells out, and the two bunnies jump back, out of the sharks' biting path and stumble onto the surface making the table rock. The shark takes one bite and circles, along with the other 3 sharks, around the table. **

**Ace and Lexi sat back to back on the centre of the table; they anxiously observed the movement of the 4 dorsal fins. **

"Ace cad't you scawe (scare) dem wid a lazew blast?" **Lexi asked, as she keeps her eyes on the sharks.**

**Ace tires to shoot, but his eye cringing, hurt his head, and no Laser came out, **"Ah!" **he painfully said rubbing his head,** "I can't! I guess de bump I got last night, must've affected my power." **he said still rubbing his eyes.**

**Ace realised that he was able to shoot the large pile of junk last night, because the situation was too distressing for him, the adrenalin running through his body at the time blocked the pain, and forced his power to work. It was when Lexi was at risk, that his body was set at a full fight and protect mode, that is why he was able to surpass the pain, without even know it existed! When he found that out, he softly smiled back at the bunny next to him, she didn't notice because she was too busy watching the 4 dorsal fins circling them. In some way he found it funny how his body refused to admit pain when Lexi really needed him, it wasn't a surprise to him either, the affect his best friend had on him. **

"Ok... dot (not) good." **Lexi said, after realising they're going to have to face 4 very hungry looking sharks for a while**.

"Lex we gotta stay calm. De sharks can sense fear, if we stay still long enough, dey'll go away" **Ace whispered looking back at Lexi, but still keeping his eyes at the moving fins.**

**Lexi looked back, as she listened but still kept his eyes at the fins as well,** "wight" ***sniff***", **she whispered back. Ace and Lexi remained calm and did not make a sound, the sharks kept on circling.**

**The sun was getting to Lexis' head and her fever was starting to kick in.** "Wow... it's weally gettig hot id (in) hew" **she says to herself.**

"Lex you ok back der?" **Ace asks.**

**Lexi starts giggling,** "tihihihi...I feel like I'm on a mewwy go woudd (round) ***sniff* **... except dis time we'w dot (not) de odes (ones) spiddig!" **she giggles as the shark fins circle them.**

_Oh no..._ **Ace thought, he immediately turns to Lexi,** "de sun's getting to her!" **he said as he held her by the arms and felt her steaming hot forehead,** "dis is not good!"

**Lexi's gone fever crazy, and there are 4 very hungry looking sharks, circling around them, there's no land, food or fresh water in sight and the dinner table they were sitting on, already started to feel like a frying pan! Things where not looking good for our yellow bunny!**

**Lexi carried on giggling, **"Hey chief! ***sniff*** did adyode (anyone) evew tell you, you have amazig eyes?"

**Aces' blue eyes widened!** "No Lex stay wid me!" he then turns to look at the water "we gotta pour water on your head bunny!" **Ace then slowly and carefully crawled towards the edge, and scooped water with his palms.**

"Ya kdow (know) boss! If I wasd't (wasn't) sick, ad (and) der wasd't (wasn't) edy (any) hudwy (hungry) lookig Shawks waitig to teaw us appawt, I would say dis is de most womantic (romantic) date I've evew bid (been) id (in!)" **she says, as she lays on her stomach holding her head with both her hands, romanticly gazing at the black and white bunny.**

"hehe Tanks... I guess" **Ace says, slowly walked back to Lexi, ****on his knees****, with his palms stuck together filled with water.**

***Gasp!* **"Chief! Dod't (don't) you tink Youw wushing (rushing), idto (into) tings (things), I mead (mean), dis is ouw (our) fiwst (first) date!"

"Nei... I don't tink ya could wait any longer bunny... hehe" he says giggling.

"Me! Dah! (Nah!) Fow (for) you chief I'd wait fowevew!"

"Tanks Lex... But I'm not planning to make you wait dat long... hehe"** and then he poured the water on her head. **_**SPOLER FOR NEXT STORY (NOT CHAPTER) GUYS PLEASE STAY TUNED!**_

"Oooooh, cold cold cold!" **gasped Lexi as the cold sea water ran down her face, she took a few deep breathes in, the same kinds one takes the moment after making contact with freezing cold water! **"what'you do dat fow!" **she asked.**

**Ace was glad to see the sane Lexi back,** "Sorry der Lex, but you were getting fever crazy" **he whispered,** "feeling better?" **the concerned bunny asked.**

"Yah... just a little headache" **she said feeling her hot forehead,** "is dis goig to happed agaid?" **she asks.**

**Ace feels her forehead another time, she's getting a fever and the heat of the sun isn't helping.** "I'll just pour some more water every once and a while" **he smiled at her and said.**

**Lexi turned to the Sharks circling, then back at Ace, she was worried,** "Do! (No!) wait" **she said. Ace got a little confused, as he watched Lexi grab the end of her dress, but was shocked when she tore large a piece of it!**

"Hewe" **she** **said, handing the piece of the dress big enough to be like a bandana, *sniff*** "just soak dis add (and) I'll weaw it, den you wod't have to go to de edge evewy time ok?" ***sniff***

**Ace took the fabric** "sure Lex" **he softly smiled at her, he was touched by how concerned she was. Lexi smiled, Ace carefully crawled to the edge once again, and Lexi kept her eyes on him. As he got to the edge, he dunked the fabric once and kept it underwater for a few moments, and then he pulled it back up and crawled back to the centre. **

**As he reached Lexi smiled in relief then turned, Ace got the wet bandana, folded it into a triangle and placed it on her head, tying a knot under her ears. The fabric was too big, so even after he tied it, it's ends hanged down, they were as long as her ribbon *sniff*. Now Lexis' torn fabric, looked like a bandana a pirate would, except the colour was nicer. **

"How's youw head?" **she asked, as she turned back to him and smiling, curling her legs to one side. **

**Ace crossed his legs, he cringed his eyes a little and they glowed yellow, **"I tink it's getting dere" **he confidently smiled.**

**The sharks started aggressively bumping into the table, they would bite it from one end and sink it, then let go. The situation was getting unstable, and Ace was getting annoyed.** "Lexi stay low and hold on tight. Dis won't take long." **He said as he targeted one dorsal fin, the shark that has been doing most of the menacing. Lexi nodded and laid low, while Ace got closer to the edge and waited. The moment the same shark Ace had his eyes on inclined; Ace glared and punched his snout very hardly. The shark quickly and painfully reacted, it went back down again. Lexi and Ace could see the shark go crazy; it's dorsal was swimming in circles, it looked annoyed. If a few seconds, other sharks tried to attack Ace, but the moment they inclined Ace would punch and kick their snouts. Eventually the sharks painfully retreated. Ace glared as the last dorsal fin disappeared out of sight, and once it did, he menacingly smiled at them. **

"Wow! How did you do dat!" **the excited bunny asked as she crawled next to him, looking at the disappearing sharks. **

Ace smiled at Lexi, "just a little trick I loined, being a stunt double in 'red waters'" **he said,** "der snout's der weak points".

"Wow dey used weal shawks!" **Lexi asked surprised.**

**Ace softly smiled at his friend,** "hehe yeah... de producer would film de scene wit de stunt doubles fighting real sharks, den edit it in de movie"

"Yah? Who did you double as?" **Lexi asked smiling.**

"I got de part of de hero" **Ace proudly smiled.**

***gasp!*** "You got Wicks' pawt (part)! I loved dat chawactew!" **she said,** "He was so cute!" ***sniff***

**Ace knew that Lexi meant Rick**, "you did?" **Ace asked saddened.**

_Aw! Look at that face_! **Lexi thought** "Dow (now) I Kdow (know) why I didd't (didn't) fidd (find) him cute id (in) evewy scene!" **Lexi said teasingly.**

"You didn't?" **Ace asked worried,** _Aw dat's great! Dere's more!_

"***sniff*** Dope! (nope) Id some scenes Wick was such a posew! (poser)" **Lexi said smiling,** "I wiked (liked) him bettew when he had to fight shawks... dewe (there) he seemed mowe like a leadew to me!" **she smiled.**

**Ace raised his head the moment he understood what she was trying to tell him, (and it didn't take him time to do that),** "really?" **he asked slyly.**

**Lexi giggled** "Yup!" ***sniff*** "youw (your) Pewfowmance (performance) was gweat! You played de wole (role) bettew dan Chad Pitt!" **she smiled.**

**Ace stood up and bowed,** "why tank you kind madam!" **he smiled, then held the sitting bunny's hand and kissed it. The Looney bunny made Lexi laugh, and that's what he wanted to do! Again those two were able to turn a desperate situation into one they actually enjoyed being in!**

**Ace was glad to see Lexi laugh, and Lexi knew he did that just to lighten up the mood, but what she didn't know was that Ace liked seeing her happy. She was completely unaware of the magic in her glittering eyes when she smiled, in her voice when she laughed, the power this bunny had over him. Unlike many love stories, Ace never felt weak around her. Oh! On the contrary this bunny made him stronger! If she ever did do something familiar to weakening him, it would be rendering him defenceless against her when it came to showing her how he feels or when she does her usual advances just to see him stutter.**

**Although Ace didn't realise himself that after finding out that she likes him, he was able to overcome this weakness and showing her how he feels has slowly become easier. Actually now Ace occasionally helps Lexi ease through the same awkwardness, and he does that by carefully hinting her, in ways that may cause less awkwardness for her, that he does like. This sudden courage from his side came after he found out she really does love him **_**(chapter 3),**_** when recently he found out that Lexi needed his shy moments to feel stronger herself, and finally confront him on her feelings. **

**At first Lexi wasn't sure he really did like her, or if those 'hints' were just in significant complements he would give her just to be nice, and Ace was completely aware of confusion Lexi was facing. So he tried to make it easier and less embarrassing for her. Ace would act cool when something that had to do with the both of them, was going to make Lexi feel embarrassed or uncomfortable in any way, and would occasionally show Lexi what she meant to him, in a friendly comical manner. Finally when one of Aces' hints finally did work, when Lexi was sure that he feels the same way about her, she was very thankful inside, to have someone who would do so much for her just to show her that he really does love her **_**(chapter 12).**_

**Now flirting and approaching each other in a more romantical way seemed more fun than awkward and embarrassing for both bunnies. But of course, even though they both mutually know that they share feelings for each other, they could only go so far without feeling shy or a little weird in a funny way, since they never really did say it directly to each other.** **Hihihi that's something they both know they need to work on, to make it happen! ^_^**

**Ace then sits back down and smiles at the bunny who still was laughing. Lexi catches her breath and smiles at Ace, **"so how long do you think till we get rescued?"

**Ace smiled, he noticed Lexis' phonetics was back to normal,** "Nei... I'm not sure, I tink it could take a while since Duck's in charge now" **he smiles.**

"What makes you think Duck's in charge?" **Lexi asks.**

"Yesterday in de storm, I saw Techs' force field surround de ship, so by de time dey get to land, Tech would've been worn out. So dey probably would've made Tech rest leaving only Duck, Rev and Slam, and knowing Duck, I'd say he's de one leading Rev and Slam" **Ace explained.**

"Oh yah! Good point!" **Lexi says impressed,** "and Slam isn't really interested in leading, and Rev doesn't really mind being a sidekick to Duck, since he knows that he'll be indirectly leading them anyway!" **Lexi laughed.**

"Exactly!" **Ace said, then both bunnies laugh as they realised the Looney team they have, where everyone in it is hilarious in their own way. **

***cough* cough***

**Their laughter was interrupted by something that alerted Ace,** _Lex_, **he thought as he touched her forehead again... it's getting warmer, Lexi kept smiling, she didn't want Ace to see her weak, even though she knew he knew she was.** "Lex you're getting warmer" **he said, he didn't feel right.**

"heh... where's that nasty oil, when ya really need it right?" **she said, with a failed attempt to cheer up Ace. **

**The thing is, if their walkie talkies hadn't gotten seriously damaged in the storm, this wouldn't have been a problem... but they did, and it is. They don't have any food or fresh water around, how is Lexi going to get better? **

**About a few hours have passed and Lexi decided to take a nap... one way to forget being thirsty would be to sleep the day off. Ace on the other hand stayed awake, he would every now and then shoot his laser beam into the sky, hoping one of his team mates, or maybe even a search squad would spot, but as the hours went by, Ace was losing hope. He glanced back at the sleeping bunny, even though she looked clam and peaceful, he knew that eventually the fever was going to prove its' existence. **

_Come on guys_, **Ace thought, as he sat on the edge of the table, curving both his legs up, and folding both his arms on them with his head resting on top. Ace looked at the sky, in the hope of finally seeing the team fly towards them with their jet packs, which at the moment he seemed to miss a lot.**

***squirt!*** **water was squirted directly into Aces' eyes. Ace immediately rubbed his eyes, and looked at where the squirt came from. What he saw brought the life back in him!** "Hey der!" **he said with a wide smile.**

**It was a baby killer whale! **

**The little creature excitedly called out as he saw the black and yellow bunny smile at him, it immediately sensed that Ace meant no harm. It swam closer and Ace reached out and rubbed its' head. **

"What's up kid?" **he asked smiling to his new friend,** "wait'll Lex see you" **he smiled then walked to Lexi and softly woke her up.** "Hey Lex, look who's here" **he softly said.**

Lexis' eyes blinked a little then she woke up, "huh?" **she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Ace helped her sit up.**

"take a look at dis" **he said, then pointed towards the baby whale. **

**Once Lexi saw the whale... she gave a short and low *gasp!*** "Wow!" **she said, an energy seemed to come back to her,** "It's a baby Orca!" **she excitedly said as she crawled towards it. The smile came back to her face, and so did it for Ace.** "Hey little guy! ***sniff***" **she said patting the baby.**

**Ace was happy to see her a little better, then suddenly in a few moments the mother appeared. **

"Ace look!" **the excited bunny said, Ace was surprised to see the mom come. The large Orca looked beautiful... the way it swam in close enough allowing both fascinated bunnies to pat her. **

**Ace sat next to Lexi and both bunnies enjoyed playing with the 2 whales for a while, but the mother Orca sensed something wrong with one of the bunnies, the light coloured, it kept on swimming next to her... observing** her.

"Hey Ace! Wanna swim with them!" **she asked excitedly, she was really happy, but she looked tired, well she was tired... very tired. **

**Ace smiled at her softly,** "Yah why not" **he said, he could see her state got worse... but he didn't want to look sad in front of her. **

**The two bunnies hopped into the water and the two whales swam in front of them. At first both the whales swam next to Lexi as she floats, her energy was low, but she was still happy. Ace noticed the mother nudge Lexi; she was doing more than just being playful, to Ace... it looked like she was examining the bunny... it was as if the mother whale knew Lexi was ill. She would swim close to Lexi and nudge her... now Lexi thought the mother was just being sweet, but Ace knew better. **

**On the other hand, the little whale was indeed playing with the little bunny. It would splash Lexi with its' tail, and Lexi would cover her face and splash back laughing. Ace giggled to himself at the site but he didn't notice the mother swim away from Lexi... he was too busy watching his friend... watching her smile, was the only thing he had, his only hope. **

**The mother Orca swam behind Ace and nudge him from the back, "huh" he said then looked back,** "Oh Hello ma'm!" **he giggled with a friendly smile while patting her, but she didn't come to him for that. The mom shoved his chest as she called out and blew water from her top. Ace didn't expect that but something about her siren seemed distressing. Ace looked deep into her eyes; he saw fear, alerting restlessness. The Orca nudged him again then turned towards Lexi, who with the baby, was unaware of what was going on. **

**When Aces' eyes were caught deep in the Orcas', they spoke... well no not really but, Ace read what the mother was trying tell him; it was a warning... she was telling him to act now... that she's here to help.**

**The Orca knew what kind of people, these to bunnies were... animals could feel it in them... and she wasn't too thrilled to understand the state of the little bunny **

**Ace snapped out of it and nodded, his face turned serious. Ace turned and swam towards Lexi...** "Lex come on we gotta go!" **Ace said sounding cheery, as held her hand and started swimming. **

"Whah? Go where?" **she asked in confusion as she swam along. **

**The Orca stopped in front of them and Ace helped Lexi on her,** "Ace what's going on?"

"Nei... we're hitchhikin!" **he smiled and said, as he climbed the larger Orca, and sat behind Lexi. Ace didn't want to let Lexi know something was up... and he was pretty good in doing that! ;)**

"What! Hitchhiking!" **Lexi asked still not knowing what was going on... things were moving too fast for the poor little bunny! ^-^**

"Hold on tight Lex!" **he said as he held Lexis' hand and put them on the curved dorsal fin in front of them, then kept his hands on hers, as they both held onto the fin. Ace made sure Lexi wouldn't fall off, by trapping her between his arms. **

**The little Orca was leaping around and blowing his top, he sure was excited, because he just found out, that his new friends are going to be travelling with him for a while! =D**

**HIHIHI to be continued! **

**Chapter 18 coming soon! (But guys really cut me some slack, a gal needs to rest, so don't freak out if I'm like 2 or three days late) **

**Again I repeat I might not own the characters **

**Ace, Lexi, Zadavia, Tech, Duck, Rev, Slam and Duece... but I own the story and it's plot! Thank you! ;D so no one try and copy it K? I'm mean it's try and be creative alright! **

**C'ya later! Oh and didn't you find it funny after realizing how many chapters it took Lex to find out Ace loves her! ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A *hop* of faith**. 

"Nei... we're good to go ma'am!" **Ace said smiling.**

"Good to go where! Ace! What's going_ Whooaaa!" **and the whale took off.**

**Lexi bumped back into Aces' chest, he smiled** "hope ya don't mind me sharing dis cab wit'ya Lex?"

**Lexi rolled her eyes back to him and blushed... she was too embarrassed to look back, and then she sat back up again, and held close to the fin. **"So where to now? ***sniff***" **she gave up and asked.**

**Ace smiled excitedly,** "wherever de wind takes us, or in dis case de killer whales!"

**Hours went by and the Orcas decided to stop for a meal, but the bunnies didn't know that. The mother Orca spoke to the little one, and he excitedly tugged on Lexis' dress. **

"Huh? Guess it's our cue to get off" **Lexi figured then both bunnies got off.**

**The mother Orca dived down as the two bunnies watched. **

"Must be lunch time!" **Ace guessed, but their attention was diverted towards the little whale, which was told by his mom to stay behind. It swam close to them and blew its top,** "hey kid!" **Ace smiled patting the little Orca.**

"Hey wait!" **Lexi said splashing the whale,** "I got a score to settle with you!" **she grinned.**

**The whale immediately got what she meant, and splashed at both of them with its tail! Ace and Lexi both tried to cover the water as they laughed... and the water fight began. Our two bunnies had no chance and they gave up. **

**They stayed in their place trying to breath, it was fun, and they were still smiling. The little Orca swam close again, acting as if he wanted a pat. It was close to Lexi, so when Lexi reached out to hold its fin and pat it... IT TOOK OFF!**

"Whoa!" **Lexi yelled out then went down under! The little Orca kidnapped Lexi!**

"Lex!" **Ace called out then dove after them. **

**The little guy chose Lexi because of her playfulness... he beat her in the splashing game, and now he wanted to playfully freak her out! He's still a kid, and couldn't sense Lexis' illness. It kept on diving down, and Ace had to go back for air to catch up. Lexi was enjoying this dive, and she giggled under water at the thought of Ace worrying his cotton tail off!**

**The fun and games were over when the mother Orca showed up and angrily gave the little whale a glare, and they both surfaced. It's a good thing Lexi knew how to hold her breath a little longer, so once she breathed in again, she looked at the guilty whale she was on and watched both Ace and the mother whale swim close. **

"Ooooh... I think we're busted pal!" **she said, and the whale nodded.**

"And just what do you two tink you were doing!" **Ace said frowning at the two culprits. The mother whale was calling (well it sounded more like scolding) the little whale and angrily blowing her top a few times. **

"Oh come on! It's not his fault... we just wanted to have a little fun!" **she explained for the little guys' defence **_Wait am I explaining myself to a whale?_ **She shrugged then carried on, what is there else to do. **

**Her defence wasn't working,** "On de whale! And not anoder woid comin out of ya!" **Ace ordered Lexi pointing at the mother whale!**

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" **Lexi yelled out then paused,** _Oh wait..._ **the black and yellow bunny simply kept on glaring**, "Ok Ok! I'm going!" **Lexi boarded the mother whale and Ace climbed after her. He held onto the fin and trapped her between his arms again, then giggled at the frowning bunny crossing her arms and sitting to one side of the whale *sniff*! The whales took off and, Lexi crossed her arms and didn't look at Ace... but she did make him giggle,** "No please! Anyting but dat cute frown!" **he giggled, as he looked at the frowning bunny trapped between his arms, (again Tihi! ^-^)**

**Lexi blushed then frowned at him and looked away again, **"Humph!" **she said. Ace smiled and waited, Lexi rolled her eyes back to him, (without moving her head) and her red cheeks turned rosy... Ace saw her looking back at him and then he confidently smiled at her. When she saw that, she excitedly looked at him and smiled, and then rested on him. Ace looked at her as she did so and smiled, then held onto the dorsal fin even tighter, he really didn't mind holding the both of them onto the whale. Lexi seemed to do better, but she was still ill, and Ace hoped whatever the Orca had in mind was going to help. **

**Who said her cheeks stopped blushing? Even when she knows he loves her... she still didn't get used to the situation, so blushing was still inevitable! And Plus, to Lexi, Ace was the first guy who ever made her experience love, so our little bunny is still getting used to this stuff ^_^.**

**A few hours later, the Orcas stopped again, the water seemed a bit shallower so the mother told the little one to dive down. The two bunnies watched, and about a minute later the little one came up with two fish in its mouth, they were still alive! **

**The two bunnies stared at the fish as they hoped around in its mouth, and the little Orca called out to them and got closer. **

"Oh! These are for u-us?" **Lexi asked as she sat up.**

**The little whale nodded and called out again. The two bunnies looked at each other with a wobbly smile. They each took one fish,** "Tanks!" **Ace said trying to fake a smile, and then the little whale happily called out and playfully swam ahead. **

**The moment it looks away, the two bunnies quickly turned around and set the fish free, as both bunnies watched the two fish swim away in the crystal blue waters, Lexi** **said** "I never really thought of becoming a sushi eater, and somehow I don't think today's the day to start!" **she giggled at Ace.**

**Ace smiled at the fish leaving** "yeah me neider!" **he giggled back at her.**

**The whales were on a break, and Lexi noticed that they were floating above a coral reef,** _that's it!_ "Ace! You hungry?" **she turned back at him and asked.**

**Ace noticed her cheery tone and asked** "Nei... what d'you got planned bunny?"

"Just follow me! I'm treating!" **then Lexi jumped into the water and Ace followed. The two bunnies dived down and Ace followed Lexis' lead as she swam like a mermaid across the reef. **

**Lexi would pick the green seaweed, you would see washed up on the shore every morning, then swim back to Ace and show him what she got. She signalled him to look for the seaweed, she found, and then signalled him to go up. He nodded then they both swam up, the moment they inclined they gasped for air then looked at each other. **

"Ace we could eat this stuff!" **she said as she raised it from the water.**

**Ace held it and took a look at it,** "sea weed?" **he asked**

"Uh-huh! They're like ocean spinach!"

**Ace looked at her and smiled,** "whatever ya say, you're da expoit!" **Lexi smiled then both bunnies dived back down. Each took a separate way but they couldn't really stay far apart, since they were still tied together. **

**As Lexi was picking seaweed, she heard hissing... something didn't sound right, she turned to Ace and found him picking under a cave. Lexi gasped** _Ace!_ **She quickly swam towards him, once she got there she pulled his hand, which was closing up on the cave, back. Ace was surprised, he didn't know what was up, and then Lexi quickly pushed him away just in time before a sea snake rushed out of the cave aiming it's poisonous fangs at Aces' chest. Ace was freaked out a bit, the sea snake, angry at the miss, hissed again and attacked, this time at the one closer to it, the one who made it miss, it was heading for Lexi! Lexi suddenly looked back over her shoulder at the snake as it darted towards her *gasp!* **_Oh no! _**She thought, but it was too late for her to move!**

**Ace quickly pulled her behind him and shot a laser beam right next to it. The snake hissed with fear and slithered away. **

**As the danger passed, Ace turned back to the bunny, he shielded behind him, and held her hand and both bunnies surfaced. Once they caught their breaths, both worried bunnies looked at each other.**

"Did it bite you!" **both bunnies gasped out at the same time.**

**Lexi** **answered,** "No, what about you!" **she asked worried.**

**Ace was relieved to hear that,** "No, Tanks for de save Lex" **he said giving her comforting smile, to let her know he's ok, **"let's find de whales it's getting dark"

"Ok ***sniff***" **she answered still breathing heavily, Ace waited till she'd swim past him, then he followed, but not before looking behind him making sure it was safe. Lexi then turned back at him** "thanks for the save chief" **she said and softly smiled at him.**

**Ace smiled** "Any time bunny!" **he said, making Lexi giggle, she turned back towards the whales. **

**Once they reached, Ace climbed the whale first then helped Lexi up. They sat the same way and Lexi took the seaweed she had and the one Ace collected and rinsed them. "There you go!" she said laughing as she handed Ace a bunch. **

**Ace took it,** "you're supposed to eat dis?" **he asked weirdly looking at the plant.**

**Lexi giggled at his expected reaction** "Yup! Bon-appetite!" **she said and ripped the seaweed she had with her teeth and started eating. **

**Ace just kept on weirdly looking at the bunch of sea plants he had in his hands** "Well here goes nu'tt'in!" **he said and tore a piece with his teeth.**

**Meanwhile Duck, Rev and Slam wore the jet packs Tech and Rev decided to bring along to the hotel, and flew over the sea searching (actually) hoping to find their leader and second in command. **

"Rev try your watch again, maybe we could reach them now!" **Duck ordered.**

Rev got his watch closer to his mouth "Come-in-Ace!-Come-in-Lexi!-This-is-Rev-do-you-read-me!" **Rev waits a while, but still no answer,** "Duck-this-isn't-working!"

"Well got any other bright ideas!" **Duck asks frustrated.**

"Yah!-like-I-said-before-go-back-to-Tech-and-see-if-he-could-build-us-something-useful!" **Rev snapped at Duck.**

"Tech is still resting, he's also too far back!" **Duck angrily answered.**

"Well-then-just-say-you're-too-lazy-to-turn-back!" **Rev yelled out!**

"Who's Lazy feather brain?" **Duck turned back at the road runner.**

**Suddenly the two birds were facing each other, forehead to forehead and their eyes started glowing! The stress was getting to them badly and if Slam wasn't there to stop them... well let's leave it there.**

**Slam put his hands and separated both birds from each other,** "knock it off you two!" **Slam growled. The two birds kept on glaring at one another,** "We'll never find Ace and Lexi if you two keep on fighting! If it were you two in their place, they wouldn't be wasting time and arguing, they would've worked together to find you!" **Slam growled at both Loonatics. **

**The two loonatics lowered their guard, and their eyes stopped glowing, their angered faces surrendered to the truth, they aren't angry at one another... but both of them can't help but feel as sense of hopelessness, that it's pointless looking for their team mates because... they might not be there any more...** "I know it's scary! But neither Ace, Lexi Tech nor I would ever lose hope and just give up on you guys!" **Slam growled with disappointment drowning in his tone.**

_He's right... they would never do that to us... We really are despicable!_ **He angrily thought to himself!** "Slam's right" **Duck said looking down with shame.**

"Yeah-we-gotta-work-together-chief!-if-we-want-to-find-the-two-bunnies" **Rev softly smiles and says.**

**Duck looks up,** _did he just call me chief!_

"Come-on-Duck-Ace-and-Lexi-need-us-now"

**Duck smiles at both his friends **"Right! Rooster boy! Twisted Devil! We better split up, keep your watches on, we better cover this whole ocean if we're planning on finding those Looney bunnies before lights go out!"

**Rev and Slam smile as a gleam of hope reach their hearts! **"Right!" **Slam growled with victory! **

"Yah!" **the excited roadrunner yelled out throwing his fist to the sky! Then all three split up in search for our stranded heroes. **

**Meanwhile the sun finally set and the sky was turning dark blue. The two travelling Orcas' were still migrating but our two bunnies felt tired. The weather was getting cooler, and Lexis' fever was starting to kick again. The bunnies desperately needed to reach land... she needed vitamins and fresh water it's been two days since both of them drank anything other than salty water.**

**Lexi was beginning to fall asleep, and her body was cold again, her coughs increased, even in her sleep. **"How you doin bunny?" **he asks as he softly feels her warmed up forehead. She's lying sideways with Ace supporting her back with his arm as he stretches it out to hold the dorsal fin. She rests her head on his chest.**

**Lexi opens her eyes,** "kinda cold and really thirsty" **she says then gives the concerned bunny a soft smile,** "but other than that I couldn't feel any more great!"

**Ace softly smiles at her appreciating what she tried to do,** "Lex... I could help wit de cold part... de same way I did yesterday... If you're ok wit dat". **Ace asked permission this time, it would be jockey if he just hugged her while she was weak, she would probably take it the wrong way. But what he didn't know was that by now, if he did embrace her, Lexi would know why, this bunny has known him long enough to not ever question his actions towards her. **

**Lexi completely understood what he meant, and was very grateful that he still asked her if he could do so, even though both now are familiar with their feelings for each other, she smiled to herself **_**yes...**_** then looked up at Ace smiling,** "Oooooh I feel warm already!" **she giggled.**

**Ace softly giggles at her joke, and with the arm he was using to support Lexis' back, he hugs her closer to him, leaving only one arm holding both of them to the dorsal fin,** "don't worry Lex, we'll get ya feelin better in no time!" **he said, as he hugged the weak bunny closer to him, trying to heat her up.**

"Why would I be worried chief? I don't remember one time you or the guys ever let me down." **she said smiling deep into his eyes, the warmth coming out of his body already began fighting away her chilliness.**

"Exactly" **Ace softly reassured. There was never a time when he met anyone who had that much faith in him... that is why Lexi always made him feel much stronger and capable. **

**One hour went by, and Ace fell asleep, he wasn't planning on doing that, actually the plan was that he would stay awake until he made sure Lexi rested well. The thing is Lexi knew that, that is why she pretended to sleep so that he would give himself a break and dose off; she wasn't really that tired so she stayed awake. She didn't want to sleep through a moment like this, all she did was rest her head on him, and hear his heart beat. After what he's done for her, she really wanted to see him finally rest, even asleep he was comforting her... she couldn't ask for any more warmth. **

**Suddenly Lexis' super hearing caught something,** "Ace!" **she called out, as one of her hears stood up! **

**Ace woke up,** "Ace I'm hearing something!"

"What're you getting bunny?" **he asks.**

**The little bunny anxiously sits up and follows to where her left ear is getting the sounds, once she recognises what she's hearing, both her ears stand up, she turns to Ace in Shock,** "Fire! Ace those are our jet packs!" **Her smile widens and her eyes begin to glitter,** "I can hear our Jet packs!"

**To be continued! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Yay! Finally they're gonna be rescued!**

**Please review my chapters... they mean so much to me! **

**Oh and to Brianna, I just turned 18. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**This is where we get off. **

**Aces' ears went up in excitement, **"Hold on!" **he grinned then shot Laser blasts into the dark sky. **

**Lexi listened carefully,** "They're getting closer!" **the excited bunny said then hugged Ace tightly **"we're gonna be rescued!"

**Ace, hugged her back happily,** "See told ya Lex"

"Ace! Lexi!" **flew in Duck desperately calling out to his friends!**

"Guys! Down here!" **yelled out Ace, then shot another Laser beam to the sky. They saw it and flew by. **

**Once the mother whale saw what was happening she stopped, knowing that these are friends and the little whale was excited to see new friends! **

"Ace!-Lexi!-You're-OK!" **Rev said flying to them and hugging them tightly, the rabbits returned the embrace smiling.**

**Duck flew closer and tried to hide his happiness,** "That was a dumb move, jumping out of the boat! You know how much precious vacation time we lost trying to find you two rabbits."

**Ace and Lexi looked at each other and then at Rev, who was grinning back at them. Then both bunnies looked back at Duck,** "Nei... we missed ya to Pal" **Ace said smiling. Lexi looked at Duck and smiled. **

**Duck looked at Lexi then Ace then back and forth again, his eyes started glittering** "I MISSED YOU TO YA DESPICABLE RABBITS!" **Duck cried out throwing himself on both bunnies.**

**Ace and Lexi embraced him back, **"Let it out Duck" **Lexi said patting Duck on his back.**

"ACE! LEXI!" **growled out a voice from behind them!**

_Uh-oh!_ **The bunnies thought right before the expected tight hug!**

"YOU'RE OK!" **Slam happily growled out tightly squeezing the life out of the bunnies, as he hovered above the water.**

"Heh! SlaM! Buddy! We missed ya to hehehe" **Ace smiled and said, gasping for air.** "Now please...Put...Us...Down Buddy!" **Ace said trying to smile and breath at the same time.**

**Slam puts them back down on the whale,** "So-you-two-ready-to-go?" **Rev asked smiling.**

**Just when the two bunnies were about to answer, the little Orca nudged them happily. **

**The two bunnies looked down,** _Oh right..._ **thought the saddened Lexi, as she looks at Ace who shared the same look. **

**Ace turns to the guys**, "Nei... we're gonna a minutes guys" **he said a little put down. The three Loonatics understood, and flew back. **

**Lexi jumped into the waters and swam to the little whale, at first it excitedly started splashing at her, Lexi giggled but didn't fight back. The whale tried again but still, she seemed very calm to it, so it stopped. Ace followed and both smiled at the little guy. **

"Hey there little guy" **she said as she patted him from the top, **"we gotta go now?" **she said as her eyes glittered again, they were watering, **"You take care of yourself ok?

**The little whale felt something was wrong so he nudged playfully again, **"No" **she said, stopping him by patting his snout **"... we gotta go ok" **Lexi smiled as tears fell from her eyes. The little whale saw the tears, he felt her sadness, and started calling out to her. Lexi felt even worse... her smiled faded... the little guy really did grow on both of the bunnies, and saying goodbye was painful. **

**Ace was saddened; he didn't have the heart to leave them alone, after all the happiness it felt after it met them. Aces' eyes watered, but he immediately rubbed them so that the mother, the kid and Lexi won't see it, someone had to fake a smile to cheer up the mood, but Ace couldn't be that person this time, his tears gave him away. **

**Suddenly he felt a nudge from behind him, it was the mother...** "Hey!" **Ace said trying to smile, but the tear just kept on falling. The mother knew how the bunny felt, but she wasn't upset, she knew it was what should happen and as a mother she tended to Ace, she was very mature about it. She blew her top and called out to him, nudging him several times on the chest, making him laugh. She wanted to cheer the bunny up, make him laugh, and it worked. Ace knew what the mom was trying to do so he smiled knowing that his new friend wasn't upset. Their eyes were caught again, and the mother whale communicated with Ace telling him, that's ok, they'll be alright, that they will meet again. Ace nodded and with a smile wiped his tears. **

**The little guy didn't take the good bye very well, after several failed desperate attempts of starting a game to distract a good bye; the baby whale swam away from Lexi splashing at her with its tail. It wasn't playing this time, it was upset, it swam past Ace and went behind its mother. Ace noticed the angry little whale and with worry looked back at his sad team mate who swam closer to him so that she could say goodbye to the mother. Lexi patted the mothers' face thanking her, but the tears kept on running, Lexi felt she was leaving her kid brother behind, out in the deep dark ocean. She kissed the mothers' snout and hugged her face, "Take care ok?" she said. The mother whale tried to cheer her up, but Lexi faked a smile... she knew she wasn't fooling the mother, but she there was nothing she could do. **

**Lexi swam back to Ace wiping her tears,** "Lex..." **Ace said as she swam into his arms, he hugged her,** "it's gonna be ok Lex" **he said trying to comfort, he knew how attached Lexi had gotten to the baby whale, and even though they wanted to be rescued, they really didn't expect it to happen now, and neither of the bunnies were ready for the goodbye.**

**The killer whales turned and swam away, Lexi looked to see if the baby would look at her, but it didn't, Ace holds her tighter after seeing what just happened, and then signals the guys to fly back down, he felt bad leaving Lexi with such an upsetting memory of the two creatures who rescued them. **

**Even though the guys don't really know much about the whales but that they're whales... they were saddened by what just happened, and felt guilty. **

**The whales swam further away, but Lexi kept on looking at them until... the little whale suddenly took and turn and came swimming back, it was calling out to Lexi!**

**Ace suddenly turned towards the noise, he was shocked but then a big smile came to his face! Lexis' eyes widened and her tears fell down as she happily embraced the little whale. The three loonatics on top stopped in shock, and then smiled when they saw Ace and Lexi hug the top of the little whale. **

**The little bunny laughed out as the little whale tried to cheer her up by tickling, he couldn't stay mad at his splash partner! He couldn't leave her upset!. Lexi smiles at the little guy,** "don't worry, we'll meet again I promise" **she softly says then kisses his snout. The little whale happily calls out to Lexi, as if he understood what she said** "and we got a score to settle alright!" **she grins rubbing on the whales head, he calls out (as if laughing) then nods his head and turns back to his mother. The two whales swim away, then take one more look at their new friends and blow their tops, while they happily sing out to them. Ace and Lexi wave goodbye as they smile at the happy whales leaving; Lexi wasn't upset anymore now that the little Orca was happy again.**

**Ace looks up at the three loonatics and signals them to come down, this time with a smiling face. Slam picks Ace up and Rev carries Lexi, and the 5 Loonatics head back, and drop off their survivors at the hospital. **

**The bunnies were moved to the ICU and stayed under watch for 24 hours, they gave Ace all the nutrients he needed and gave him time to rest, after that was good to go, his body was at a stable state. Lexi on the other hand had to stay in for a longer time, on the count of her fever. **

**Once Ace left his room, he walked to the lobby to find his friends waiting for him. Once they saw him, they all stood up with relief,** "Welcome back chief!" **Tech said smiling.**

**Ace smiled** "Hey guys! Tech you did good wit de force field"

**Tech smiled back,** "Glad to lend a helping hand!" **he proudly said rubbing his fingers to his chest. **

"And tanks for de save back der... I was beginning to worry heh!" **he said giggling.**

"Yah same here!" **Duck finally admitted, after remembering how he and Rev were almost at each others' necks!**

**Ace giggles,** "Nei... Tech I'm gonna be right back, If Lexi wakes up, tell her I'm fine and dat I went on some poisonal business or some'tin ok?"

"Sure boss, but where will you really be?"

"I'm headin back to HQ, Lexis' gonna need her suit after she's done wit dis place!" **he said smiling and leaves. **

**Around 4 hours later, the doctor came out,** "You could visit her now, but she's still sleeping"

**The loonatics walk towards the room and Tech, (being the really smart one), approaches the doctor, **"what's her status Doc?" **he asks**

"Well..." **the doctor said reading his note pad and flipping through the pages, **"at first we had to lower her temperature, she wasn't in such a good state, it's amazing how she made it with a temperature no lower than 39 degrees! So we gave her a couple of doses of anti-inflammatory, to cool her down, and then treat her symptoms. Your friend was severely dehydrated, so unlike the other bunny, she's still on the IVF, but don't worry she'll be as good as new after she wakes up." **The doctor smiles.**

**Tech smiles,** "Thanks for your help again Doc!"

**The doctor smiles,** "hey! It was a pleasure saving two members of the loonatics life, but what's really puzzling me is that..." **his face turns amazed,** " How on Earth was Lexi able to survive being stranded under the blazing sun for two days, with a fever no lower than 39 and with no food or freshwater available!"

**Tech smiles at the surprised doctor, **"Well Doc, she wasn't alone out there was she?" **then follows the others, leaving the doctor amazed behind him. **

**To be continued!... For the last time!**

**I know this was a short chapter! But the next one is officially the last! YAY! I'm finally almost done!**

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Where've you been all dis time!**

**The 4 loonatics quietly entered Lexis' room, Lexi was still asleep just like the doctor said, and they walked close to the sleeping bunny. Lexi looked very peaceful; the pink was back into her whitish cheeks, and her lips were moist and healthy again. Her ears were put to one side; over her left shoulder and her body was covered by a soft blanket. Both her arms were left uncovered, and there was an IV needle in her right hand and she was wearing the patients' ****gowned.**

"Aw-she-looks-so-peaceful" **Rev whispered.**

"Tell me about it! Boy am I gonna miss her like this!" **Ducks whispers but with a louder voice. The team all glared at him,** "What?" **he whispered,** "can't a guy speak the truth!"

**Lexis' eyes started blinking,** "Hey-she's-waking-up" Rev said.

"How you doin Lex?" **Tech softly smiled and asked.**

"Sleepy…" **she said rubbing her eyes.**

"Yah that's because you're still on the drugs, we'll leave you to go back to sleep ok pal?" **he smiled and said.**

**The sleepy bunny nodded and dosed off, she probably won't even remember having this conversation once she wakes up.**

**Slam stroked the little bunny's blonde hair**, "Aw… poor Lexi!" **he growled in a low voice.**

"Yah...-glad-to-have'm-back." **Rev sighed.**

**Tech softly giggled,** "OK guys we gotta go, she's still tired so we'll be back after 2 hours"

**The team all agreed and left the room, before Slam closed the door, and he looked back and smiled,** "good night Lexi!"

**It was about 9 am and Ace got back from HQ, he flew directly to the hospital and walked to the front desk. **

"Nei... Can you tell me what room Lexi bunny is in?" **he asked.**

"Sure" **the nurse said, then typed on her Laptop, **"she's on this floor, room 22, you go straight then left, it's the last door in that corridor with a window and a plant next to it, you can't miss it!" **the nurse smiled and said pointing to the corridor he has to take with her hands.**

"Tanks!" **Ace smiled and said. As he walked towards the corridor, he saw a small flower shop and decided to stop and get some flowers for his friend. A few minutes later, Ace walks out carrying a bouquet of yellow and pink flowers (go figure! ^^P), then headed for room 22. **

**He slowly walked in, and was glad to find the team all there! Apparently he walked in when someone just said something that made everybody in there, laugh. The teams' attention went to the person that just entered. Ace noticed that the room was filled with flowers, there was a small stubby one filled with orange flowers, a thin and tall one filled with red flowers and roses, someone got Lexi a little tree and there was one HUGE bouquet filled with LARGE purple flowers. Ace giggled at what he saw and was able to easily figure out, which gift was from whom. **

**Once Lexi caught sight of Ace, her smile grew and everybody in the room noticed her glowing.** "Hey Chief!" **the little bunny sitting up in her bed excitedly said.**

**Aces' attention went back from the plants to Lexi,** "How you doin bunny?" **he excitedly smiled back, giving her the bouquet. **

**Lexi took the bouquet and turned rosy pink again, she softly smiled as she saw at the yellow and pink roses grouped up together.** "Feelin much better now! I don't think I wanna see another dress or go to another party again!" **she laughs.**

"I'm with ya there!" **Tech says raising his hand, smiling.**

"Hey-Ace!-When-do-we-get-to-go-home!" **Rev eagerly asks.**

"Nei, as soon as de Docs say Lexi's good to go, den we're good to go" **Ace says as he leaves a bag on Lexis' bed. **

"Ok then, I'll go get the doc and ask him" **Tech says as he heads for the door.**

"I'm-commin-with-ya-Tech!" **Rev says catching up with the Coyote.**

**Slams' stomach makes noises, and he giggles at what just happened. The two bunnies smiled at him.**

"Nei... I tink I spotted a vending machine somewhere in de lobby buddy" **he says smiling at him.**

"Oooohhhh! Mini cookies!" **Slam says licking his lips and heading for the door. **

"Hey Pal, can I have a pack to?" **Duck calls out, and then looks at the two cunningly smiling bunnies, **"who am I kidding! Slam! Getting someone food! Not if his life depends on it!" **Duck says walking towards the door and leaving.**

**The two bunnies watch their friend then giggle. Now it's just the two of them. **

**Lexi smells the bouquet of flowers Ace gave her again, Ace smiles and sits on the bed.** "Do dey really smell dat good?" **he asks giggling.**

"Yes!" **she says and puts them close to Aces' nose to smell,** "But it also feels good smelling again!" **she laughs.**

**After Lexi said that, the black and white bunny found the smell of the flowers so beautiful**

"Oh! What do you think of my bracelet chief? It's the latest fashion!" **she laughs giving out her left hand and showing him the tight paper bracelet, the hospital put on her. **

**Ace laughs and looks at his right hand, realising he had the same bracelet, "Nei...I must've forgotten to take it off" he says, **"Look out it's a runaway Loonatic!" **he says and both the bunnies laugh. **

**The nurse walks him, he was a guy, and he came in rolling the hospital food cart. **"Oooh! It's grub time Lex!" **he said looking at her, Lexi looked miserable!** "Hey what's wrong bunny?" **He asked as the nurse put a tray on the rolling table, that you could drive into the bed. **

**The nurse pushed the table into the bed, and revealed the meal... it was mushy and green in colour, there were pieces of potato cubes, and broccoli sticking out of it, and red chunks, which Lexi hoped were tomatoes, spread around the mushy mountain. Both bunnies stared in amazement at the goo... Lexi swallowed in disgust...** "Do I really have to eat this?"

**Ace looked at the green mushy mountain,** "Nei... Lex you need your vitamins and mineral"

"Umm... excuse me?" **Lexi asked the leaving nurse making him look back.**

"Yes Ma'am?" **he asked.**

"This is vegetarian right?" **she asks, Ace looked at the nurse.**

**The nurse smiles,** "Yes ma'am, you lacked enough vitamins and minerals, so the hospitals' chief recommended, seaweed surprise, with kashkaval cheese and blended Legume."

"Sea weed!" **Ace asked in excitement, looking at the happily surprised bunny**, "Nei! Why didn't you say so Doc!" **Ace said smiling back at the nurse.**

"Um... Well... Usually patients tend to lose their appetite after finding that out" **the confused nurse said, noticing the excited bunnies. The nurse closed the room door with an** "Ok..."

"I tink you could handle dis bunny" **Ace said crossing his arms and smiling at Lexi.**

"hehe yup!" **she said smiling, as she held the fork and started eating. Ace decided to stick around to make sure Lexi ate her food, he knew how much her body needed vitamins and minerals. Lexi finished from the main meal, and started with her dessert. She uncovered the cling film off of the dessert cup, and revealed a large scoop of chocolate mousse pudding! Ahem with sprinkles ;P**

"hihihi! Dessert is always good, no matter who serves it!" **she said laughing, Ace smiled.** "Hey Ace you wanna share?" **she asked handing him a spoon.**

"Tanks bunny, I had a couple of Acme dogs on the way back" **he said smiling at her. Of course whenever Ace ate an Acme dog, he would order all of the above, but then tell him to leave out the 'dog'. What? Ace loves the sloppy chilli filling in the sandwich.**

"You sure? It's got sprinkles!" **she asks him in a tempting manner.**

" Tanks Lex, but I tink dat last Acme dog did me in!" **he said painfully gripping onto his stomach. **

**Lex laughed,** "Oh well, it's a good thing this is a hospital"

**Ace laughed,** "Yah dat's a lucky break for once!"

**The tray was finished, and Tech walked in, **"Hey Lex! You're good to go!" **he excitedly said.**

"Great!" **both the bunnies said at the same time in excitement! Ace got off the bed** "Well I'll leave you to get dressed" **he said putting the bag closer to Lexi.**

"What's this?" **she asked as she held the back, *Gasp!*** "Please don't tell me it's another dress!" **she said looking at Ace worried.**

**Ace and Tech giggled, **"Nope! I Got ya someting a little closer to my taste bunny" **he said as him and Tech left the room and closed the door.**

**The confused bunny looked into the back, and pulled out whatever was in there! *gasp***

"Wait for it..." **Tech said looking into his watch.**

"WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAH!" **screamed out a voice from in the room.**

**Ace and Tech smiled at each the usual cool smile they have, and then walk to the lobby. **

**5 minutes later, Lexi comes walking to the lobby, (well it was more like dancing!)**

"Hi guys!" **she excitedly said to the Rev and Slam.**

**The two loonatics who hadn't noticed her walk in, looked and their smiles grew!** "Yah!-now-that's-the-Lexi-I-know!" **He said as he raced towards her and they air high fived!**

"Thanks!" **the Pink and Black bunny proudly crossed her arms and said. **

"Good to have this Lexi back" **growled Slam with a big smile, as he gives Lexi a nuggie!**

"Ow! Hey! Hahaha" **she said as she tries to get away from his huge knuckles!**

"Come-on-Lex-they're-outside-getting-the-jet-ready!" **Rev said, and then he and Lexi run out side.**

"Oh wait! But my flowers!" **Lexi stopped and said.**

"Don't-worry-Lex-Slam-went-back-to-get-them!" **Rev said, the both loonatics continued to head to the Jet. **

**Tech parked the Jet outside the hospital parking and Duck and Ace just finished, loading the teams stuff on board.**

"Everting's set Tech?"**Ace asked the coyote, who was making sure the jet was fit for takeoff.**

"This baby's ready to fly chief!" **Tech closed the trunk and said.**

"Poifect! I'll get de oders!" **Ace said, but just as he was about to go, he heard Rev and Lexi run by,** "Or maybe dey'll get demselves! Hehe" **he said.**

**Rev went towards Tech to see if any help is needed, and Lexi walked towards Ace,** "Hey boss! Ready to go?"

**Once Ace saw the Pink and Black Lexi, he felt as if, she was never with them in the vacation. That she came to pick them up and take them back to HQ! Seeing this Lexi made him already feel that they're back home! That they left the vacation spot, and are in HQ! He felt as if there is a bad guy they should be worrying about somewhere, that the world is gonna be invaded by crazy dolphins, or shrunken by a little tutu wearing Martian! That's the Lexi he knows! That's the one he has a crush on! That's his second in command! The menacing bunny with the brain blast! **_She's back!_

"Alright Lex!" **Ace said grinning at her,** "I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I haven't seen you in a week! And man do I miss de Lexi standing in front of me now!" **Ace said with a big smile.**

"Hehe tanks chief! I missed me to!" **Lexi said, for some reason, she too felt like she went missing for a week, that she wasn't with them!** "It feels weird... But I completely know what ya mean boss!" **she says laughing.**

**Ace grins,** "Well den Loonatics, I hope ya know dat vacation's over and dat we're back on duty!"

**Lexi grins back,** "Oh I know boss, believe me I think this bunny's had enough vacation to last her a decade!"

"Good!" **Ace says,** "Ya sure you don't have any more 'tricks' up your sleeves?" **he teasingly asked, as both loonatics notice a group of dear friends walk by, it was Fin and the girls. The resort was close to the hotel which was why they just happened to walk by.**

**Lexi laughed,** "Nope! No silly bunny tricks, just good'o'll fashioned Brain blasts!" **she says then her eyes glow pink, Ace grins at the clueless Backstreet boy wannabe.** "Hey Guys!" **she calls out.**

**The girls and Fin turn around,** "Thanks for making this vacation worthwhile!" **her ears fork into position and she brain blasts the ground, the pink blast moved towards the confused group. **

"Hey look girls!" **Jessica said,** "I guess she finally realised, dresses just aren't meant for he_"

**BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSTTTTT!**

"!" **the group scream as the blast throws them into...**

***SPLASH!***

**The hospital fountain.**

"Nice shot Lex" **Ace crosses her arms and says with a cool smile.**

"Thanks chief" **she smiled back the same cool way, and blew on her fingers. **

"A bit rusty dough" **he said as they walked towards the jet, **"but dat could all be fixed in de training room"

"Yah? We'll see! Bet you can't beat my high score!" **she says then climbs the jet.**

"Oh yah?" **Ace says then climbs behind her.**

"Yup! Or better yet! Bet you I could beat my high score!" **she says as she sits in her seat and buckles in. **

**The other Loonatics were already buckled in, **"Could ya two be any slower!" **Duck yelled out.**

"Yah! Yah! Keep you feathers on Duck!" **Lexi snapped back.**

"Tech-let's-watch-the-new-scifi-movie!" **Rev excitedly demanded.**

"Actually, I'm thinking of something more real, like a documentary on the amazing world of laser powered toaster ovens and_"

"TECH!" **the whole jet yelled out!**

"Alright! Alright!" **Tech mumbled.**

"hmmmmmmm Toast!" **Slam grumbled rubbing his hungry belly and licking his lips.**

**Ace was glad to see everything was back to normal, (if you could call that normal ^^P). He buckled in and started the turbo blasters,** "Alright Loonatics...

Let's Jet!"

**The End! I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved making it up! Thanl you soo much for hanging in there and reviewing for me! But again I suggest you re-read Chapter 17, cause I made some minor but (VERY IMPORTANT) changes that hint my new story! Which is going to be a sequel to this one! 31/8/2010**


End file.
